Distance: Through Time
by General Kitty Girl
Summary: DarkxKrad and Daisukex Satoshi The sequal to Distance! As we'll soon find out, the lure of another rare and magical item namely a painting is just to tempting for the Great Phantom Thief! But this type of magic should never be played with...
1. The Pride of Dark

Chapter 1:

"Hmm..." Daisuke Niwa said to himself as he sat in his room reading the newspaper. His window was open showing the dark sky with it's many stars out side, and the large moon that held close to the earth in the fall months.

_'Don't you have a school tomorrow young man?' Dark snickered and was imitating Daisuke's mother, "You'll need your beauty sleep to meet prince charming tomorrow!'_

Daisuke sighed and stared at the owner of the voice that echoed through his head, "Dark... with you in my head...I might as well erase the meaning of sleep from my memory..."

_'Hmph...no that isn't very nice...' Dark snorted and changed the subject, 'so What'cha reading?' He asked curiously._

"Tomorrow is the class field trip to the museum to see the medieval exhibit..." Daisuke said. "I'm reading up on the stuff we'll be seeing there..."

_'The museum? Wait...I thought Creepazoid's ol'man blew that up...' Dark said confused._

Daisuke's face turned to one of annoyance and guilt, "No Dark-san not that museum..." Daisuke said with a sigh. "They're still repairing...er...rebuilding that one...we're going to the one that's about an hour or so out of town."

_'Oh...' Dark replied. 'I knew that...HEY!' Dark exclaimed as he looked through Daisuke's eyes to see one of the main attractions at the museum. 'This looks interesting!'_

Daisuke's face turned to confusion and looked back at the paper. "What...this?" Daisuke asked pointing to the article about the Medieval Exhibit.

_'What an interesting painting...' Dark commented with a gleam in his eyes, 'And a Hikari painting too...'_

"Don't even think about it! Last time you tried to steal something I ended up stuck with a psychopath for 3 days..." Daisuke glared.

_'Yes but a very sexy, and attractive, and invigorating, and...' Dark continued._

"I get the picture!" Daisuke said cutting him off before he continued onto details that would most likely make him ill.

_'You're such a virgin...' Dark said with a sarcastic grumble._

"Ah! And proud of it!" Daisuke defended with a blush.

_'Hehe, no you're not...' Dark teased digging deep into Daisuke's mind._

Daisuke blushed fiercely and shook his head, "Moving on..." Daisuke quickly countered. "There will be no 'Dark Moments' on my field trip! Got it! I need to concentrate on studying not keeping you in line!"

_'Hmph, you'll be to busy staring at the Creepy Kid the whole time...' Dark said with a sour tone._

"Grrr..." Daisuke growled and tossed the covers over him. "Just go to sleep..."

_Soon after Daisuke had fallen asleep Dark was contemplating the events for tomorrow. 'Get all the sleep you can tonight dear Daisuke...because tomorrow night, I doubt you'll be getting any...'_

The next day the class entered the museum. It was much larger then the previous one, and made completely of stone. The walls were covered with tapestries, paintings, and murals. Exhibits everywhere dating from the Dinosaur era to modern day art, sculptures, drawings, artifacts, everything and anything was there. But the only thing in the entire room that could keep Daisuke's attention was the blue haired beauty that stood only a few feet away from him. He admired his perfectly built body, the perfectly toned skin that he could only imagine what it felt like, and his gorgeous blue eyes that stole his breath away. Everything about him was so perfect in Daisuke's mind, no flaws, not even a hint of him tainted (except for the golden eyed ice demon the inhabited his mind). To Daisuke Niwa, Satoshi Hiwatari was perfect.

"Ah!" Daisuke quickly shock his head after realizing that he was staring. "Pull yourself together Daisuke...don't give into Dark's taunts..." He said to himself sternly. "I'm here to study and do research...not stare at Satoshi all day!" Daisuke nodded.

_'Daisuke...' Dark moaned and yawned. 'You think to much...would you mind keeping it down?' He said and grumbled as he turned back over to sleep in Daisuke's mind._

"Oh...sorry Dark-san..." Daisuke whispered out loud, then took a faster pace to put Satoshi out of his view and behind him.

"And this now students is our newest exhibits, the Medieval Period." The tour guide, who looked to be in her late fifties with wrinkly skin, and had her gray hair up in a bun, said as she lead the class into a large domed area filled with all sorts of things. Royal crowns, jewelry, tapestries, suits of armor, and paintings, one of which the tour guide stopped upon. "And this is our most prized pieces. It was done by Ishoto Hikari...it is known as 'Ein Fenster Nach die Vergangenheit' or in our language... 'A Window to the Past..." She began.

The whole class seemed bored out of their minds but once they were shown this pictures, all eyes were averted to it. The painting was huge! It must have been at least ten times Daisuke's size. You couldn't really make anything out in the picture but you could tell something was there, almost like an inkblot. The colors were simple yet infinite, all were in awe by it, truly a Hikari piece, exquisite and complicated. The class began to comment on what they thought they saw in the painting, Riku claimed to see a castle while Risa commented that she saw a horse. But from what Daisuke could see...the painting to him clearly resembled...

"A clock..." Came a deep voice from behind Daisuke the made him jump and quickly turn to see who it was. "You see a ?" Satoshi asked eyeing Daisuke with curiosity.

"Well...ah..." Daisuke began and seemed a bit stunned at the question. "Yes...yes I do see it as a clock...but...I thought you could see anything in this painting..." He stuttered.

Satoshi glanced back over at the painting then back to Daisuke, "Just make sure Dark doesn't go anywhere near it..." Satoshi said in a low voice and then brought his mouth close to Daisuke's ear, "bad things happen to those who see a clock in this picture...and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you..."

Daisuke's heart nearly skipped a beat, and then he could feel it about to burst through his chest. His face felt warm and red, he could feel Satoshi's breath on his neck and against his ear, it was almost to much. Then Satoshi slowly pulled away and turned back to the painting leaving Daisuke speechless and breathless.

"You...young man with the red hair! Are you alright?" The guide asked looking at Daisuke's red face.

"What?! Oh...oh yes I'm fine thank you..." Daisuke said with a start and quickly looked back down at the floor still with a red face.

"Hmm...very well..." The tour guide said then turned back to the class, "As I was saying, back in the medieval times when people believed in magic, the Hikari family's art was said to be filled with untold secrets and magic. This is why it became so popular. However, through out the centuries the artwork has become increasingly rare to find. It's said that the Hikari family hid most of the artistic master pieces in fear that they might be stolen of exploited. Thieves have targeted these art works for years and none have succeeded..." The tour guide began.

"Except for Dark!" Risa exclaimed and got that dreamy look in her eyes.

_'Ah, my adoring fans!' Dark smiled happily._

"Yes...well I can assure you all that this...Dark fellow will never be able to steal our most prized pieces. We have state of the art security and defense systems. Not even the greatest of Cat Burglars could get to it." The tour guide said proudly.

"But Dark's a Phantom, not a cat!" Risa countered and crossed her arms.

_'Hmph...this old hag dares to doubt the great Dark Mousy's skills?' Dark said with a growl. 'Well then...guess I'll have to show her!' Dark said with his famous cocky smirk._

"No! You promised!" Daisuke quickly added in his mental voice to Dark.

_'Who said I'd do it now?' Dark asked plotting in his head how he'd shove the tour guides feet into her mouth._

"Dark!" Daisuke said firmly. "Satoshi said not to go anywhere near the painting! Got it!"

_'Well of course he's going to say that! It's in his blood...and Krad being in his head only adds to it! And since when have I ever listened to him? You're not changing my mind on this Daisuke!' Dark said with a 'who cares' expression._

"No he said that it's dangerous! Dark listen!" Daisuke pleaded to no avail.

_'What part of...'You're not changing my mind Daisuke' don't you understand? The 'Daisuke' part or the 'You're not changing my mind part?' Dark asked annoyed._

"DARK!" Daisuke nearly screamed aloud, "No means NO!"

Suddenly Daisuke looked up to see everyone's eyes locked on him. His face began to turn red again and he gave a soft fake cough.

"Um...I'm not feeling to well...I think I'll go to the bathroom..." Daisuke said slowly and almost to a whisper and suddenly dashed off to the bathroom.

Satoshi stood watching Daisuke as he ran out the door. "I don't think Dark was heeding my warning..."

_'Hmph. No surprise...you know what we have to do...' Said the white winged demon inside of Satoshi's mind._

"Yeah...keep Dark from the painting...by any means possible..."


	2. Vanished

**Chapter 2:**

The time was now about midnight, the moon was full and high in the sky, and so the dark winged figure that had landed without a sound by one of the high windows of the museum.

_'DARK! DARK YOU PROMISED!" Daisuke's voice screamed in Dark's head._

"Yes...but that was before the hag denounced my thieving skills. So now it's a matter of pride, not your want to obey your blue haired lover boy..." Dark said with a smirk and slipped easily inside of the window and through the feeble security systems and landed softly on the museum's stone floor. "Now which way was the Medieval Exhibit Daisuke-chan?" Dark asked looking around.

_'I'm not telling!' Daisuke said with a snort._

"Hmph...fine be that way..." Dark retorted and blocked Daisuke totally out of him mind.

_'Dark!' Daisuke managed to squeeze out before he was locked into the far corner of Dark's mind where he was shut off from any vision or sounds from the outside._

Dark tried to remember which way Daisuke had gone when he toured the museum earlier, but since Daisuke was staring at Satoshi almost the whole time...it didn't help much.

"Now let's see..." Dark said looking around, "let's try this way!" He said and slid through the shadows down a left passage in the hallway.

The sculptures and stain glass artworks left eerie shadows and colors on the walls. And Dark couldn't shake off this feeling that someone was watching him. He could have sworn he heard the faint sound of something softly hitting the air, and it sent shivers up his spine. Suddenly, and with a start, he found himself face to face with a suit of silver armor.

"Hmph, guess I'm in the right place..." He said with an annoyed tone and simply walked past the suit of armor, then quickly turned back around after catching what looked to be a shadow passing over the armor out of the corner of his eye. "Hmm...either this place is haunted...or I have a stalker..." Dark mumbled to himself with a curious expression on his face, wondering how much longer his pursuer planned to play this game.

Dark curiously looked around and noticed something...the security systems in the room...were turned off. Someone was here waiting for him, and didn't want the police to disturb them. This was something that Dark was very unfamiliar with; he'd never had the security alarms disabled when someone was waiting to ambush him. Never the less, he kept his mind to his work. No security systems made his job a whole lot easier.

Finally, the painting...one of the famed and legendary Hikari Master Pieces that he'd hunted down for centuries. 'Ein Fenster Nach die Vergangenheit', stood right in front of him, only two steps away! But for some reason...he dared not to advance, his pursuer was done playing games. Suddenly flying through the air down at him came two bolts of energy that he narrowly escaped from by flipping backwards and staying low to the ground.

"I was wondering how far you'd let me go..." Dark said aloud and glancing around the room keeping his head forward, "turning off the security systems...that's a new one on you isn't it...Krad?" Dark asked and confidently stood up tall still looking around.

Neither sounds nor voice came from anywhere. The room was as quiet as a graveyard...and at this moment, even they sounded louder. Dark stood there waiting for a sign of movement or a sound, but none came. Finally, he decided to press his luck and slowly advanced on the painting, but once he got up to the same spot he was shot at earlier he stopped and moved his eyes around the room. Still nothing...finally he decided to press his luck farther and came close enough to the painting to touch it. But as soon as he reached his hand for it he felt a strong grip grab his right wrist and twist it backwards to behind him. The pains was sharp and hurt quite a bit due to the fast movement, then before he could turn around or realize it, both of his hands were cuffed behind his back and a clothed white arm was wrapped around his neck from behind.

"I thought I told you not to go anywhere near the painting...Dark..." Krad said with his golden eyes narrowed and a smirk upon his face as he gazed upon Dark's helplessness.

Dark could barely breath; Krad was just holding him to tight. He would taunt Krad with his sly remarks and flirt with his patients, but breathing was more important at the moment.

Krad simply smiled, he couldn't find a more pleasant way to end the thieving days of Dark Mousy once and for all, then this. His arm securely around Dark's neck, struggling for breath, and with his hands cuffed behind his back...except...his hands were no longer cuffed...

"Sorry..." Dark smirked and said still short of breath and pressed his hands up against Krad's stomach and fired a dark energy spell into him that sent him flying. Once Dark was able to regain his breath and his composure, he quickly placed distance between himself and the Demonic Seraph. "Next time...use a better means of restraint..." Dark said and dropped the handcuffs to the floor and stood there with his arms crossed.

Krad slowly regained his footing and stood with his fists clenched and angry.

"I won't make the same mistake again..." Krad growled and glared at his adversary.

"Aww, don't be such a sour sport...I thought you'd be happy to see me!" Dark said with a grin, "After all, you are my lover!"

Krad's eye twitched at the memory, "I knew that would come back to haunt me..." Krad mumbled to himself. "That's in the past...you're nothing but a thief that I plan to dispose of..." Krad growled aloud.

Dark chuckled at Krad's aggravation and decided to taunt a bit farther, "And for a second there I thought you had other intention from that advantage point...I mean the handcuffs, breathing into my ear, holding me so tight, you know...it confuses me when you send me these mixed signals..." Dark said with a sarcastic hint of disappointment.

"I assure you...Dark...my only intentions are to destroy you and rid the plague in my life that you have become!" Krad said in a low and warning tone, "You've sealed your own fate by not listening to Satoshi's warnings..."

"Yet you knew I would come!" Dark countered, "So doesn't that defeat the purpose of a warning?" He said with a smile.

Krad's temper was near its max and his rage was becoming hard to control. But he kept his composure and glared at Dark. "An insult to your pride is merely an excuse!" Krad said with his own smirk, "You let woman get to you to easily."

"You called that a woman!" Dark demanded insulted, "I call that old hag a dinosaur! But...you are right about one thing...I had plans to steal the painting even before Daisuke's little field trip..." Dark said with his grin returning.

"Hmph. You're predictable." Krad said crossing his arms, "You'll never change...you're still the same old childish Dark..." Krad said with a frown.

"Well..." Dark said with his deviously seductive grin, "I guess it'll take more then one time for this kid to grow up. So what do ya say we go for another round?"

"Drop dead..." Krad simply stated and launched another energy ball at Dark, who easily dodged it. "Stand still thief! It'll make this quicker and less painful..."

"Aww, you care about my physical well being? How sweet..." Dark taunted and hovered over Krad. "So is that a yes on round two?" Dark asked still smiling.

"In your dreams!" Krad yelled and began firing several blasts at once at Dark.

Dark dodged all of them with ease, however the walls and other objects unlucky enough to be in the way did not. Old pottery, sculptures, and suits of armor were pierced and smashed as the energy blasts torn through them.

"Whoa, Krad baby, what did the inanimate objects ever do to you?" Dark teased as he flew higher towards the ceiling. "You've got something against ancient art? Shameful..."

"Grrr..." Krad growled, "Damn you Dark!" Krad yelled as he lifted off the ground and tackles Dark in mid air.

The two spin around several times before falling to the ground in a cloud of dust. Several moments of silence ensue as the dust starts to settle a bit.

"Sorry muffin...looks like I get to be on top this time." Dark smirked as the dust completely cleared revealing that he had landed on top of Krad, pinning him down to the floor with his body weight and pinning his wrists to the floor with his hands. "Hmm, I kind of like the view, what do you think?"

Krad turned his head and coughed slightly due to the impact, but kept his eyes on Dark, "Get off me..." he growled dangerously.

Dark simply gave his devious smirk, "No...I rather like it this way..." He said bringing his face down to Krad's turned one, "Oh, the things I could do in this position...where to begin..." Dark whispered into his ear.

"Now, I promise to make this the most painful experience possible you bastard..." Krad growled, referring to the urge to kill him, still glaring at Dark.

"Oh goody! Then it's settled, tonight you're mine..." Dark grinned and nuzzled Krad's neck lovingly.

"Like hell I am!" Krad yelled and was about to shove Dark off of himself (somehow) when he felt Dark's lips pressed against his own. The sudden intrusion left him speechless and in a state of shock, but suddenly felt himself enjoying it, for all about one minute and thirty seconds that is, and then shuck himself out of his trance and violently pulled away from Dark's kiss and continued his glare at him, "You absolutely disgust me..."

Dark simply smiled and released his grip a bit, "Well, you absolutely invigorate me..."

Krad gave one more violent struggle, and just as he did, Dark stole a fast kiss and jumped off of him. "YOU BASTARD!" Krad raged and jumped to his feet.

"This'll be the, what...fifth kiss I've stolen from you now?" Dark smiled. "But enough play time...we can finish that later..." Dark said and took a head start to the painting.

"Over my dead body!" Krad countered and took off after the painting as well.

Dark seemed to have the lead but Krad quickly jumped in front of him and skirted to a stop just in front of the painting.

"WOAH!" Dark yelled. He couldn't stop in time and barreled into Krad and the two hit the painting and...vanished!

The museum was vacant and in silence once again, the only witnesses to the mystery behind the ruined tapestries, broken pottery, smashed sculptures, and as to why the walls and floors were covered in holes...were the silver suits of armor. Who also lay in shambles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Message From The Author:

Meow Meow! Yes tis me Kelbora once again! I'd like to thank you all for your comments and reviews! I hope you all like the story so far! And if you haven't seen my first story "Distance" then you're most likely confused about a lot of things. Its only 10 chapters so don't worry, I suggest you go and read it! It's really good according to my 56 reviews! . I hope to upload more soon! Till then ta-ta!

_Animegoil:_ Glad to see you like the story thus far! I'll take your tips into farther consideration in the future! **Bows** Thank you so much for your input!

_Sheridan:_ Thank you for reading my story! TT Forgive me...I am but a lowly German II Student! XD But thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!


	3. When Angels Sleep

**Chapter 3:**

"Hello?" Dark called out into the darkness that he'd been wondering through for some time. "HELLO!" Dark yelled out again. Still no response.

Dark had no clue where he was; there was no one there to even tell him! All he could remember was barreling into Krad and then waking up here. But this world of darkness wasn't what worried Dark the most...what truly frightened him was the fact, that he couldn't feel Daisuke's presents. He called out to Daisuke mentally several times...but to no avail...losing Daisuke was like creating a void in his chest. What if he's hurt? What if something's happened to him? What if Dark failed to protect him...? These horrible possibilities Dark forbid himself to consider.

"DAISUKE! DAISUKE ANSWER ME!" Dark screamed aloud, "DAISUKE!"

Suddenly, what sounded to be chanting could be heard...low at first and then it echoed everywhere. Dark turned around looking in every direction for the source and finally when the chanting reached an ear shattering volume he covered his ear with his hands clenching his teeth.

"DAISUKE!" He called out one final time, and then the darkness dissolved to night...Dark fell to his knees still with his eyes closed shut and his hands pressed against his ears trying to block out the chanting in his head. Then everything went black and he passed out on the softly dewed grass beneath him.

What felt to be an eternity past, but as time went on the coldness that surrounded Dark had melted away...and his body felt so warm. He was returning to his consciousness as his hearing returned. He could hear what seemed to be a stream rolling by and what seemed to be a fire burning. This guess was confirmed when the sent of burning wood reached his nostrils. Dark opened his eyes to see himself wrapped in white cloth, a trench coat he guessed, but...who would have done this for him...

"About time..." Came a voice from above him.

Dark slowly looked up, his vision still blurry, and made out what seemed to be a tall male figure wearing a white tank top shirt and from his waist down was dressed in white clothes. A pair of two white wings sat folded on his back and his long golden hair was draped down over his shoulders.

"Mmm...well aren't you a nice sight to wake up too?" Dark said a bit sleepily and with a weak smirk.

"Stuff it...once again your damn arrogance has gotten us into another predicament! Why is it whenever you end up screwing up I get dragged into it?" Krad growled obviously irritated and quiet angry.

"Well...where are we?" Dark asked waking up a bit.

"Good question Master of Disaster! Why don't you tell me?" Krad ask in the most sarcastic tone possible.

Dark didn't answer the question...he couldn't! He didn't even know what happened! He didn't even know what sort of magic that painting he tried to steal had...wait...the painting!

Dark slowly sat up still with the trench coat covering him, "The painting...what was the power of that painting?" Dark asked looking up at Krad who stood only a foot away. However, Krad's now almost bare upper body distracted Dark from concentrating on this serious matter.

"I don't know..." Krad said simply and turned his head away.

Dark shook himself out of his trance, "Come again?" He asked confused.

"I said... I... don't... know!" Krad growled again and stared angrily at Dark, "The seal on the painting changes depending on the contact it receives from a the person who touches it...it depends on what you saw..." Krad said eyeing Dark harshly.

"A clock...Daisuke said he saw a clock." Dark said after a moment of thought.

"Satoshi..." Krad said with a long pause, "Satoshi saw the same thing..."

Dark looked up at Krad curiously. Krad's gaze had averted to the side and down at the ground. His expression was solemn and concerned. "You can't feel Satoshi's presents either can you?" Dark asked with a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"..." Krad remained silent a while; "I lost connection with him after I heard the voice..." He replied with a sigh.

"Ah, so you heard the chanting too! Hey...then how come you didn't get knocked out? I'd have gladly come to your aid..." Dark said with a grin.

Krad glared at Dark again, "I didn't heard any chanting numb skull! That 'chanting' was in perfect words to me!" Krad growled.

"Really?" Dark asked a bit surprised, "What was it saying?"

"Tch...who knows...the words were all jumbled..." Krad said annoyed at the question, "All I could make out was something about... 'Worlds and times will change...but fate will forever be the same...' it just kept repeating that."

"Anything else?" Dark asked curiously.

Krad gave an agitated moan and walked back over to the fire, "It didn't make any sense... 'Clocks moving backwards and Clocks moving forwards'... 'While the darkness lies in the astral plane the light walks freely among the realm of flesh and blood...' ... 'The fate of the darkness affects the light...' a bunch of old magic incantations..." He replied and leaned back up against a tree, obviously exhausted.

Dark looked over at Krad then down at the coat that covered him, "This is the second time...you've saved my life..." Dark said almost with sincere gratefulness, "I'm rubbing off on you aren't I?" He continued with a smirk.

"Please...I only did it because I'm the one who gets to kill you remember?" Krad replied with his eyes closed.

"Oh drop the tough guy act...you know you..." But before Dark could finish, he looked over at Krad who had fallen asleep.

Dark gave a soft sigh and pulled the coat off of himself and stood up. He walked over to where Krad was sleeping and looked at his face, you'd never tell that he was a demon at the sight of his sleeping face. He just looked so angelic and innocent in his sleep...Dark couldn't help but sit down beside him and put the coat over the two.

"Sweet dreams my elegant Seraph..." Dark whispered softly and kiss Krad on his neck that made the fallen angel moan a bit, but didn't disturb his sleep.

Note From The Author:

MEOW!! **Dances** Chapter 3! Thank you all for all your comments! And I'd love to address you all....but it's already midnight! C-ya later!


	4. A Time of Blood

**Chapter 4:**

_'What...what happened?' Daisuke said to himself, as he stood alone in darkness. "DARK! Dark are you there! DARK!" Daisuke called out again and again. The only thing that would answer back was his own echo._

_Finally, he gave up and fell down on the floor. "Where am I?" Daisuke asked aloud and a tear fell from his face. "WHERE AM I?" Daisuke screamed out hoping that it would help himself ease some of his frustration and loneliness, but neither screaming his lungs out nor hearing his own echo calmed him. "Where am I..."_

_"The astral plane..." Came a comforting voice from behind him. He felt the presents of someone sitting down beside him and he slowly turned to see whom it was._

_"Sa-Satoshi-kun!" Daisuke said with his face blushing a bit, "You're...you're here too?"_

_Satoshi looked at Daisuke's tearful face and gently whipped his tears away with a soft brush of his hand, "Tell me...have you lost connection with Dark?" The blue haired boy asked, as Daisuke blushed some more after he'd touched his smooth face._

_"Um..." Daisuke started shyly and nodded, "Yes...he...he won't answer my calls..." He replied looking down oat his feet and hugging his knees._

_"I see...I can't seem to call Krad either...I think that we've all been separated." Satoshi said carefully looking over the red haired boy that sat next to him for any sign of injury._

_"Where could they have gone?" Daisuke asked quickly and looked directly at Satoshi with a worried and pleading look on his face._

_Satoshi looked down and shook his head. "I don't know...but whatever has happened to them...we have to find them if we want to get out of here." He said with a sigh._

_Daisuke looked back down at the ground and sat in silence for a while, "So...what do we do now?" He asked in a tone of hopelessness._

_Just as Satoshi was about to speak, the dark ground beneath them began to open up! The two began falling through the dissolving floor and Satoshi grabbed Daisuke's wrist holding on tight._

"What's happening!" Daisuke yelled out as he looked down at the forest that was coming up at them fast.

"Hang on! Don't let go!" Satoshi said gripping the younger boy tightly. But just as it felt all hope was lost...they found themselves suspended in mid air.

Daisuke had his eyes closed tight, waiting for the impact to issue, but never felt one. "I...Is it over yet? Are we dead?" Daisuke asked shakily.

"I...I'm not sure...Daisuke...look..." Satoshi said in complete shock.

Daisuke opened his eyes and stared right at Satoshi...or to be more precise, through Satoshi! "What...what happened? Are...are we ghosts!" Daisuke asked starring right through his own hands.

Satoshi looked at himself then back down at the ground, "We're in astral form..." He said in almost a whisper to himself.

"Astral what?" Daisuke asked confused.

"It's like our souls have separated from our bodies...similar to what Krad and Dark do when we're in control of our bodies. There souls wander..." Satoshi explained still examination himself.

"So...what does this mean? That Dark and Krad have...bodies now and we're just...spirits?" Daisuke asked trying to seep this into his brain.

"Yeah...exactly like that..." Satoshi replied and looked down at the ground.

"Now what? What do we do?" Daisuke asked.

"We find Krad and Dark...I don't know if they'll be able to see us or hear us...but we have to find them..." Satoshi said and began to descend to the ground getting the hang of this levitating ability, "And the ability to fly could come in handy."

Daisuke looked down at him and soon figured out how to descend and followed Satoshi down into the forest. The setting was quite nice, it looked to be just before dawn and the dew on the grass and the leaves were glistening. It was very quiet, except for the exception of the sound of softly rolling water, everything was so peaceful. No cars, no people, no cities, and no sign of a road...it was almost like...they were no longer in their time.

"Where are we..."Daisuke asked confused yet memorized by the beauty of their surroundings.

"My guess...about the same year the painting was made..." Satoshi said standing at the edge of the forest looking out.

"What? What makes you say that?" Daisuke almost said with a laugh until he walked over and looked out at what Satoshi was looking at.

"Because...of that..." Satoshi said as the two gazed out beyond the forest.

The sight before the two was as horrific as it was large, about two miles of blood, mud, and bodies. The corpses were only about 10 hours old and wearing old armors and chain mail, with arrows, axes, and swords at their sides or inside of them. Some bodies were missing arms, legs, or even heads...the sight nauseated Daisuke to the point where he dropped to his knees clutching his stomach. The sight of blood and rotting corpses were overwhelming! Birds large and small were feasting on the pieces of dead flesh as other animals fought over decapitated appendages. This was defiantly something you wouldn't see back in the modern times. But for this time period...this was all too common.

Satoshi turned his head away in disgust and looked down at Daisuke, "Come on Daisuke...we have to find Krad and Dark..." Satoshi said turning his back on the field of blood.

Daisuke was horror stricken and could only nod and dizzily stand up and follow Satoshi back into the woods, "Let's...get as far away from here as possible..." Daisuke said stopping a moment to look back at the now more distant field.

Satoshi turned back and put his hand on Daisuke's shoulder, "I agree...there's nothing for us back on..."

Daisuke felt somewhat comforted by this, but the image of the carnage back there...would always haunt him...forever.

Notes From The Author:

Meow! Tis me again! I know this is a pretty short chapter and a pretty dreary one, but I promise to pick up the pace some more next chapter, but I had to give you a jest of the time period we're dealing with here. Look forward to more Dark and Krad next chapter! I'll be switching back and forth from time to time so be patient and thank you for reading and commenting! **blows kisses to you all** MWAH! Love you all!


	5. The City of Madria

**Chapter 5:**

The sun was now coming out over the horizon and the sun's rays began to stretch over the land. Once its golden glow had touched the stream where the two winged beings slept, it began to cast a veil of sunlight onto there figures. As the reflected light began to shine directly into Krad's face his eyes shut tighter then began to twitch. Slowly after the light had awaken him from his sleep, his eyelids slowly opened reveling his two brilliant gold eyes. His vision was blurry for a moment or two as he viewed his surroundings and then remembered where he was. He would have gotten up but he couldn't help but feel this weight on him that brought him such warmth, it was most comfortable and brought him such comfort and...peace. Just as he was about to drift back into sleep, he couldn't help but notice dark hair pressed up against his chest with...a head attached!

"Wha..." Krad began then once he realized who it was, his eyes snapped wide-awake, "Dark!"

"Mmm..." Dark moaned and clung to Krad tighter, "Five more minutes darling..." He mumbled and curled closer to Krad.

"DARK! GET OFF OF ME!" Krad shouted and with much effort, shoved Dark off of him and quickly stood up. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?" Krad demanded still shouting at the now slowly waking Dark.

Dark yawned and rubbed his eyes as he sat up, "Well...I was sleeping...until I was so rudely interrupted..." Dark said with morning grogginess and another yawn.

Krad's face was red with anger and surprise, "Dark...how long were you asleep on top of me?" He growled.

"Hm? Oh...well...I didn't think you'd mind...since you seemed to enjoy it so much last time..." Dark said a bit more awake now and with a smile. "Besides, you looked cold. And I would have taken our clothes off to conserve body heat...but I was just way to tired and didn't want to disturb you."

"Ga! What? You..." Krad started then decided not to press the subject further for fear of bringing up a past event that haunted him. "Grrr...let's just concentrate on getting out of this place..." Krad said with a scowl.

"Okay...let's find the nearest city." Dark said as he stood up and stretched. And then he noticed...his wings were still attached. "Hmm...that's odd..." He thought and realized something else odd too, his wings felt odd, and they felt attached like permanently attached! "Oh no..."

"Hmm..." Krad thought not even paying attention to Dark in the least, "Well, we'll have to go into the city and since none of us can turn back into Daisuke or Satoshi, you'll have to take off those wings of yours and I'll just hide mine...now..." Then he turned around to see Dark trying to pull off his wings, "Um...Dark...what are you doing?" He asked with a 'have you lost it?' tone.

"Wiz! Hey WIZ! Wiz this isn't funny, come off!" Dark said still trying to tug on the wings that now surprisingly started to hurt; he'd never felt pain from his wings before since they were Wiz. "Krad, they won't come off!" Dark exclaimed and gave up on trying to pull them off of him.

"What? But aren't they that ridiculous rabbit of yours?" Krad asked crossing his arms and starring at Dark confused.

"Yeah...but they won't come off! And worse I can feel pain from them now!" Dark said worriedly looking at his black wings.

"So basically...when we went through the painting...the wings become one with your body?" Krad asked with a 'let me get this straight' tone.

"Oh no..." Dark groaned, "Well this is gonna look a little odd...do you think people would notice?" Dark asked as he folded the large black wings on his back.

"No, because everyone on this planet is blind...OF COURSE THEY'RE GOING TO NOTICE!" Krad yelled in his frustration. "Arg! And you don't even have anything to cover them up!" Krad said holding his head with one hand.

"Well excuse me! This hasn't ever happened before! Plus it's easier to maneuver without a trench coat! I'm surprised you can even move at all with that thing on!" Dark countered in his own defense.

"Well arguing about it isn't going to help!" Krad stated finally and put his white coat on over his wings but still had the easy access. "I'll just have to go into the nearest town and you'll have to stay out of sight..." Krad said buttoning up his coat, "Got it?"

"What?" Dark exclaimed, "And what do you plane to do in this town?" Dark asked a little angry at the thought of being left out.

"First I need to find out where the hell we are, then I'll have to find something to hide your wings in, got it?" Krad said walking up the stream away from Dark.

"Wait!" Dark called out and finally caught up with him, "And how do you know there's a town down this way?" Dark asked suspiciously.

Krad sighed and continued on forward while looking at Dark to his right, "Because Dumb ass...think about it...most intelligent civilizations build their homes near or by water. SO if we follow the water, we're bound to find people on way or another got it?" Krad said and then looked forward and the two stopped.

"Yeah Krad...ya found the people..." Dark said as the two starred out unable to move, "Problem is...they're all dead..." Dark finished starring out at the carnage before them.

It was the same battlefield that Daisuke and Satoshi had found earlier, and the sight was still one of silence. The smell that arose from the now day old dead bodies was horrendous. Dark could barely breath and backed up slowly a bit and put his arm in front of his face.

"What the hell happened here..." Dark asked with a cough. The sight didn't nauseate him or make him uncomfortable, but the stench made breathing near impossible.

Krad simply looked over the sight that reminded him how much he hated humanity, their stupidity and brutality and their unsanitary method of killing made him sick. Krad's idea of a kill was clean and quick, or if he really disliked the person, a bit of torture was in order, but not a slaughter of this scale. There must have been thousands of bodies, and not just soldiers, but unarmed civilians it looked like it too. Men, woman, children...whoever did this wasn't concerned about the innocent bystanders. This was just a mass genocide.

"Humans..." Krad mumbled in a low voice.

Dark spread his wings and flew high over the sight and looked around, even high up in the air the stench was overwhelming. He scanned around and could see just how vast this carnage was; it stretched on for at least a mile, and where most of the bodies seemed to be was around what looked to be a burnt village of ash. Quiet a large farming village it seemed, most likely the villagers were trying to escape when the armies came through...but didn't make it out in time. He turned back and looked away from the field of blood and saw what appeared to be a large kingdom about ten miles from them to the south.

"Krad!" Dark called down to below him, "There's a large kingdom it looks like to about nine or ten miles from here that way!" He said pointing back from the way they came.

Krad soared upward to meet him in the air, "I see...then we'll head there..." Krad said and looked back down at the field of blood below, "Nothing much to see here..."

"Agreed...we might as well fly since walking would take us at least three days..." Dark replied as Krad nodded.

The two didn't look back down at the sight and just flew to the kingdom afar without a word to each other. Neither one could think of a thing to say to one another. Every time Dark tried to say something, he remembered how much Krad hated humans and after what they had just seen...Dark was beginning to as well...so he decided to say nothing, which was something new to the thief.

Finally, after a few hours of flying they reached the edge of the forest, which was only a few yards away from the outer walls of the Kingdom. It looked like the wall protected the city within and in the center of this city was an enormous castle. There was a mot around city wall and a draw bridge that seemed to have a check point that was stopping comers from coming in and people from going out without an intense search and inspection. On top of the wall were several look-out posts, soldiers with bows and arrows pointing out to around the perimeter stood on top of them waiting for the chance to fire.

"A classic military strong hold..." Krad said under his breath.

"Getting in won't be easy..." Dark said as the two were hidden in the forest below the wall, "Charging the gate doesn't look like an option and doesn't look like flying over will work either...do you think we should wait till night fall?" Dark asked and turned to Krad who seemed to be looking for a point of weakness in their defenses.

"No...it'll take to much time...I don't want to be here any longer then we have to..." Krad replied.

"Okay, then how do we get in master thief?" Dark said with a scowl. Even he the master thief couldn't see a way into this one without having to "silence" someone.

Krad ignored Dark's comment and looked over at a portion of the wall that seemed to be not as well guarded as the other parts, "I've got an idea..." Krad said with a devious grin and looked over at Dark who stared back confused.

"What?" Dark asked confused.

Next thing the guards knew, there was a huge explosion behind the south wall and everyone was in a frenzy! Every guard and soldier ran to the newly formed hole in the wall, suddenly they saw a dash of a figure through the forest and soon every guard and soldier was down the wall (or through the hole) after it.

'This is insane! HOW DARE HE PUT ME AS A DISTRACTION!' Dark found himself screaming in his head as he ran as far away as he could from the hundreds of armed and angry guards that were on his tail. 'KRAD I HATE YOU!'

Back at the now severely thin spread defenses, Krad easily glided over the wall and landed quickly hiding his wings back under his coat without being seen. He looked around at the mass of chaos that Dark had caused and walked past it all to the inner reaches of the city. The large buildings were made of brick and stone; Krad could defiantly tell that this time period was indeed medieval. The streets were a combination of dirt and stone, the streets were long a narrow and stores and pubs were in every direction. Towards the inner parts of the city the chaos was...none existent. It seemed that either the people were use to people blowing holes in the walls or they just didn't care. There was noise though defiantly, people haggling with the price of goods, what seemed to be bar fights breaking out in every pub, the local police arresting people left and right, and the sound of horses on the streets. The only pleasant sound that could be heard was a small group of children playing an old beaten up ball. The city didn't seem to be a pleasant or highly prosperous one as there were few nobles around in carriages and beggars on every corner. Krad was no stranger to the time period; he had been living for hundreds of years now so this sight didn't shock him. But what did was how miserable the people of this city were. He had seen many large medieval cities before...but this would have to top the worst.

Suddenly he felt a slight tug on the bottom of his coat. He looked down to see a small brown haired child whose ball had landed by his boot.

"S-Sorry m'lord..." The young boy said obviously afraid of him. Who wouldn't be? But Krad guessed that he looked like a noble and the nobles around here didn't treat the under class well...

"That's alright..." Krad said and picked up the ball. The boy looked surprised and scared at this action. "In fact could you answer me something?" Krad asked. The young boy stood speechless and nodded, "Could you tell me what this city is called and the year?" Krad asked.

"S-Certainly m'lord...uh...this be Madria...und its the year of our lord Felix Verruckt..." He said trembling.

"Felix Verruckt?" Krad asked, "and how long has he reigned?" Krad asked now kneeling down to the boy's level.

"We-well..." He began, "'is not our first king...'is only ruled 'ere since 'is father passed away...'bout a year ago m'lord..." He lowered his head trying not to look Krad in the eyes. "'is father the true king, as my mum called 'im, says the 'e was murdered...but she can't say 'nuttin cause it's against the law to speak 'is name any more..."

Krad was now starting to get the picture; this king of theirs was most likely the one who's responsible for the field of blood that he and Dark stumbled onto earlier today. "Thanks. Here..." Krad said and handed the lad back his ball and patted his head, "That's all I needed to know..."

The kid took his ball and ran back to his friends who were eagerly awaiting his return. Krad knew the name of this place seemed familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Krad decided that it wasn't safe to stay around here long and he had to find Dark. But just as he was about to go he heard a scream from behind him, he turned and saw the young boy he was talking to earlier being suspended in the air by a soldier of this city.

"Damn kid! How dare you kick that ball at an officer of this city!" The man yelled as the kid apologized and screamed over and over again.

"We should teach him a lesson..." Another armed guard said with a laugh.

"Agreed..." Said the man holding the boy. He took out his sword and pointed the tip to the young boy's neck, "Can't kick a ball if yer dead now can ya, kid? We'll make an example of you..." Then he began to raise his sword.

Krad couldn't believe it! All this kid did was kick a stupid ball, and no one was even stopping to help him! Even an Ice Demon like him couldn't stand it when children were the victims of some jack ass's lust for blood.

"Say good night!" The soldier said and just as he was about to bring the sword down on the kid's head, Krad grabbed the sword wielder's wrist and held it tight.

"Leave the kid alone..." He said in a dangerous voice, "Or try to swing your sword at me..."

The soldier starred in shock at Krad's actions and words and narrowed his eyes; "You dare to put your hands on a Soldier of His Majesty Lord Verruckt?" He growled.

"Hmph...I have no love of your king...and if this is what he let's his soldiers do to his people...then I have no respect for your tyrant." Krad said and squeezed the soldier's wrist so hard it broke.

"Ahhh!" The soldier screamed and dropped the kid onto the ground and he took off running. "You bastard! You'll pay for this!" The man screamed.

His partner blew a whistle and all of the people ran as the remaining armored soldiers in the city surrounded Krad who just stood there with his arms crossed.

"So weak that you have to summon help? Hmph, what cowards..." Krad scowled.

"Kill him!" The soldier screamed.

Notes From The Author:

Yay! Another chapter (and a long one at that) is up! I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow if possible and I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Please Review! **bows** That you!


	6. A Simple Thank You

**Chapter 6:**

"Kill him!" Cried the soldier with a broken wrist as the encirclement of soldiers moved in.

'Arg...how do I get myself into these messes...Damn Dark...he's rubbing off on me...oh well,' Krad thought to himself and then created a ball of energy in his hand, "Might as well take care of the bastards now and get it over with...filthy humans..." He said aloud with a smirk.

"You're under arrest!" The first soldier said as he moved in for a strike with his sword. Krad dodged to the left and elbowed him in the back nearly breaking the spinal cord as the falling soldier screamed. Then once he was done with he threw the energy ball into a group of seven or eight knocking them all incapacitated onto the ground.

"Next?" Krad asked the remaining sixteen soldiers or so who stood awe struck and terrified.

"Wha-What the hell are you..." One of the soldiers's asked pointing at Krad and horrified out of his mind.

Krad turned to him and narrowed his golden eyes to him, "The result of the lost souls who still roam the world of the living seeking vengeance..." Krad said in a low growl and created another energy ball in his hand. "Boo..."

Almost all of the soldiers ran away in a panic while the soldier with a broken wrist could barely move his feet. He stood there starring at Krad in terror to afraid to move after seeing his men all over the ground.

"Hmm..." Krad said and looked over at him, "Now what to do with you...you're the one who caused this mess...you're the one who pissed me off..." Krad said smirking and raising the energy ball in his hand, "Do you want this quick...or should I take my time in spilling your blood?" Krad asked casually.

The soldier screamed and fell on the ground then quickly got up and ran away. The streets were silent for a long time as Krad stood there in the opened area as everyone stared at him. Krad turned around and began to walk away, but just as he was he spotted the child he had saved earlier. He looked on with wide eyes and fear at Krad. This look Krad was accustomed to and came as no surprise, he expected no thanks and turned his back to him and walked away.

"M'lord!" He heard a voice call out from behind him. Krad turned around to see the young boy standing in the cleared area around the fallen soldiers. "Thank you..."

Krad looked at him surprised, he'd never expected to hear a thank you from him...or anyone for that matter. He just gave a small smile and a short nod, and then walked away towards the entrance of the city. Everyone cleared a path for the golden haired mage dressed in white. But just as it seemed that he was home free, the guards who were chasing Dark flooded in through the drawbridge entrance. There must have been a hundred of them, and they were all heavily armed and had their sights on Krad.

"You're under arrest!" A captain said.

"Yeah I've been told that twice today...are you going to move, or should I move you?" Krad asked crossing his arms.

"Resistance if futile! You're under arrest for the murder of several officers of Madria and for destroying part of the wall!" The man said again.

"First of all those fools you call officers are still alive...however...I don't think I'll be as merciful to the likes of you..." Krad said annoyed at being accused of soiling his hands with their unworthy blood.

"Men! Charge! Dead or alive!" The captain said pointing his sword at Krad.

Several of the group moved in for a kill when the one soldier to the left flank jumped in front and knocked all of the soldiers out of the way with a swish of his long spear.

"Hi ya Pumpkin! Miss me?" The soldier removed his helmet revealing dark hair and wine colored eyes.

"Took you long enough..." Krad scowled and glared at his savior, though he'd never admit it.

"Now that isn't a very nice thank you..." Dark said with an Hmph, "You know you love me! And look a coat!" Points to his newly stole black long coat, "The nice soldier was kind enough to let me permanently barrow it!" Dark smirked.

"You done?" Krad asked and pointed to the surge of soldiers that were charging at them.

"Huh?" Dark asked and turned to the sight, "Whoa! Yeah them! What do you say to us getting out of here?" Dark asked flexing his wings under his coat.

"For once you have an intelligent idea..." Krad remarked still with arms crossed.

"You'll pay for that remark later..." Dark said with a sarcastic scowl and threw down a smoke bomb that he had brought with him when they entered this time period and the air around them filled with are they! Where did they go!" The captain called out trying to see through the smoke. "Find them!" Once the smoke had cleared Dark and Krad were nowhere in sight. "Damn them!"

_"Wow...this place is huge!" Daisuke said as he and Satoshi sat on a roof of the city of Madria. "How are we going to find anyone in this city?" He asked turning to Satoshi who was scanning the city._

_"Well, this is Dark and Krad we're talking about...they're kind of hard to miss..." Satoshi replied and spotted the large groups of guards running through the city, "And I'll bet those two have something to do with that..." He said pointing to the soldiers._

_"Let's go see." Daisuke said and glided down from the roof and he and Satoshi floated to a large group of officers yelling at each other._

"They took out at least twenty of our best men!" One said banging his fist into a wall.

"Who the hell were they! Do you think they were spirits?" One frantic one asked.

"No you fool!" Another said and smacked him in the back of the head, "I'll bet they were spies from Galseran!" He growled.

"I wouldn't doubt it...that damn king is said to have a powerful sorcerer at his disposal...now telling what he's capable of..." One added scratching his chin.

"But what strange features...I mean, golden eyes? And the other had purple! I know they are defiantly not from this area." A taller man said.

_Daisuke gasped and looked at Satoshi, "Gold and purple eyes!" He exclaimed._

_Satoshi nodded and continued to listen._

"We should inform the king...he needs to know that spies of Galseran have come into the city." The leader of the group said.

"Yeah...but...not me...if he finds out...he'll have our heads! I have a family I can't risk that..." The frantic one said.

"They couldn't have gotten far...if they did return to Galseran, it's only about four days to the south from here...we might be able to catch 'em before they get into Galseranian territory..." The leader commented.

_"We should head there..." Satoshi said turning to Daisuke. "If Krad and Dark were here...then they most likely got as far away from here as possible with all commotion they've caused..."_

_"I agree..." Daisuke said and floated higher into the sky, "Let's go!" Daisuke said with a smile._

_Satoshi looked up to see him, and even if he looked like a ghost, his smile still entranced him. Daisuke possessed a light that Satoshi could only dream of ever having. Maybe that's what attracted him to the Niwa, his sworn enemy, and secret passion. Whenever Satoshi was around Daisuke he always felt so free...just the thought of him made his heart skip a beat and make him love him even more. That smile, that...wonderful smile...was all Satoshi needed to keep himself alive. That smile was his reason for living._

_"Yeah, let's go..."_

Note From the Author:

SORRY SORRY SORRY!! I'm so sorry! I know I've spoiled you all with one chapter a day, but yesterday I had a chorus concert and was unable to upload! FORGIVE ME!!! Please don't hurt me! **cowers in fear** Meow!

Thank you for all of your comments! **Bows** I really do appreciate them! **bows and huggles you all**! MEOW!! .


	7. The Past's Most Wanted

**Chapter 7:**

"So you say that the kingdom beyond here is called Galseran?" Dark asked a traveling man who was mounted on a horse along the forest path.

"Y'sir. Tat be da place I do m'tradin." He said with a nod. "You can get in der wit' out much trouble. Tis a very nice place." He continued as his horse became impertinent and tugged on the reins. "S'cuse me sirs...I'll be on me way now. G'luck to ye..." He said and led his horse on forward.

"Thank you!" Dark called out then turned back to Krad who was leaning up against a tree with his arms crossed obviously tired and bored. "Looks like the neighboring country is the complete opposite of the one back there. What do you say to us heading there to gather more information and finally get a nice bed to sleep in? You can bunk with me if you have any nightmares." Dark said with a grin.

Krad opened one of his eyes and glared at him, "I think I'll pass on the last part..." He said and walked over to directly in front him still arms crossed. "And what information do you plan together? That we're lost? That we're in a different time period? That we're already on a cities most wanted list and we haven't even been here two days?" Krad asked angrily, "Tell me Dark! What do you plan to learn that we already don't know about?"

"Well, I've been thinking..." Dark said casually still grinning, "We want to go home right? Back to our more present time?"

"I was tired of the middle ages back when we lived in the middle ages..." Krad growled, "What's your point?"

"Well, if we got here through the painting...then that might be our way back." Dark said walking slowly around Krad who was following him with his eyes so he didn't make any fast ones. "So...still not trust me?"

Krad eyed him for a moment, "Hmph...guess that lump three feet above your ass is good for something..." Krad said plainly and spread his white wings taking off into the air.

"HEY!" Dark called after him, "YOU HAVE SOME REAL PEOPLE SKILLS ISSUES!"

"Tell me something that I'll actually care about..." Krad said as Dark flew next to him.

"Okay how about my plans for the evening?" Dark said with a smirk.

"I say again, something I care about..." Krad growled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the kingdom of Madria, the kingdom is on edge still wondering who the unidentified visitors were who attacked the city. A feared and worried soldier stood shaking with one knee upon the ground as he bowed his head low in the presents of his king.

"So..." The king said with his back turned to the lowly soldier and in a deep and lowed voice that held no anger, only understanding, "You're telling me...two men entered my beautiful city possessing the ability of sorcery and you let them escape... after they injured nearly a quarter of my officers who keep my people safe, and they destroyed part of the wall around my kingdom?" He asked.

"W-W-Well sire..." The frightened man stuttered, "We...we think they were spies...but it's not confirmed my lord..."

The king stood still standing at a window overlooking the lavish courtyard, "...You know...I hear you all tried to eliminate them..." He said casually.

"Y-yes my lord." The shaking soldier replied with a hint of satisfaction in his voice that it sounded as though the king approved of their disposal.

"...Are you all so incompetent?" The king asked turning to the soldier with a face that could light a fire with its anger. "FOOLS!" He shouted.

Everyone in the room shrank back and the lone soldier could barely breathe let alone breathe.

"We are at war with that damn city that just so happens to have two sorcerers! And two lone sorcerers just happen to walk in here and you try to kill them!" He roared marching down the steps leading from his throne down to the soldier.

"But...but sir! We don't know if they were rouge! We thought they were spies from Galseran!" The soldier tried to speak with courage, but couldn't help the terror in his voice.

The king leered down at the doomed man with only pure hatred in his voice, "I for saw them coming you fool!" He roared and stopped in front of the kneeling soldier. "Those two are our ticket to winning this war! And because of your stupidity and daring to think that I would allow anyone into my city without me knowing about it...!" Draws his sword and brings it down upon the soldier's neck severing off his head. "You've sealed your fate..." The whole room stared in silence at the decapitated corpse that lay in a pool of blood on the ground, it was a gruesome and unjust sight, but now one dared to move and anger the king farther.

The king simply stared down at the murdered man for a moment then turned to the group of on lookers and returned to his normal composer, "Now...I do not want these two killed...I want them alive and brought to me at once. Find them quickly and quietly. I don't want Galseran catching any wind of this," he said and sheathed his blade. "Now go my loyal subjects...and do not fail me..." He said turning back to the dead man that lie at his feet, "Or share his fate..."

**(Back to Krad and Dark)**

"Wow..." Dark said in amazement as they entered the city of Galseran, "This place is huge!"

The city was much larger then Madria and the houses were all built of beautiful stone, the streets were made of brick instead of dirt, and the sounds of laughter and enjoyment filled the city. This place was indeed the complete opposite of the hellhole from back there. There was greenery and smiles everywhere; it was quite a pleasant feeling.

"I like this place! What do you think Krad?" Dark asked stretching his arms above his head. Still looking around.

"I think your immaturity has gotten worse over the years." Krad growled, "You act like a child in a candy store...it's embarrassing." He replied and glanced around at the eyes starring at the two.

"Oh come on Krad...you can't tell me you're not enjoying this place too." Dark said eyeing Krad. "Let's head to a pub!" He said with a cheery smile.

"Now is not the time to get drunk..." Krad said annoyed.

"No, no, no," Dark said shaking his head, "Bars are the best places to gather information." Dark said and spotted one on the street corner, "Come on!" He said and grabbed Krad's arm and jolted towards the bar.

"HEY!" Krad said with a start as Dark pulled him into the bar.

When the two entered, all motion and conversation stopped. Everyone stared at the two and dead silence fell over the room. The place was full of people, a bit early to get smashed Dark thought, but it didn't really matter. Dark tugged on Krad's sleeve a bit then walked over to the bar counter, then he realized it wasn't Krad everyone was starring at, it was him!

"Hm...its kind of rude to stare ya know..." Dark said raising an eye brow and turned to the bar keeper with his hands on his hips, "What's these people's problem?" He asked as some of the people's faces turned to anger.

The Bar Keeper was an elder gentleman whose hair was whiter then snow and had a relatively solid build. The Bar Keeper crossed his arms and glared at Dark, "Young man, we don't serve Madrian scum here..." He said in a stern voice.

"Huh?" Dark replied confused, "Madrian Scum?" Then Dark looked down and realized he was still wearing that trench coat he 'barrowed' from that Madrian soldier. "Opps..." Dark said realizing his mistake.

"GET HIM!" One man cried out from a corner and broke his bottle on the table as a crowd of people circled in around Dark.

"Uh-oh...um, hey Krad!" Dark said backing up towards the bar counter, "Uh, a little help here?" He asked then hit the front of the bar realizing there was nowhere else to go.

"Hmm...nope." Krad said casually leaning up against the doorpost of the bar entrance.

"WHAT!" Dark yelled out a bit betrayed and confused. "Krad I'm being serious!" He said as the circle tightened.

"And so am I..." Krad said with a grin, "Besides, you got yourself into this mess...you can get yourself out." He said with a nod and a chuckle.

"Grrr...damn seraph..." Dark growled then got a brilliant idea and smiled, "Oh captain! Captain and loyal servant of his majesty of Madria! Your humbled underling requests your aid in battle against these filthy Galseran common folk! Oh captain!" Dark called out pretending to be in distress.

"What? He's a dirty Madrian too!" A man called out leering at Krad.

"Kill'em both!" And another cried and one half of the group charged at Krad while the other lashed out at Dark.

"WHAT! Dark you little bastard!" Krad roared and punched an attacker in the face causing him to go unconscious, and barely dodged a man with a sword.

"What's wrong M'lord?" Dark taunted as he jumped up onto the bar counter and kicked a man in the face sending him flying into the crowd, "You weren't really going to leave your helpless alone and defenseless in a bar fight would you?" Dark asked and leapt off of the counter and onto a chandelier hanging above the bar room, "Because you know, that would just have been so mean of you."

"HELPLESS MY ASS!" Krad raged and sent a table flying into a crowd, and backed away as the ones still standing, oh about fifty or so, continued to advance.

Krad decided that reveling his true powers was way to risky and could blow the whole place up, but as long as it killed Dark he continued to contemplate this option. Finally, while continuing to back up he'd found his back against a wall with nowhere else to go.

"Damn..." Krad growled to himself left without many options.

Dark was amused at the sight an watched on with amusement, "Now, really captain! I must say I am truly disappointed in you!" Dark teased and Krad looked up at him with 'kill Dark' written allover them. "Now I could help you...but then again you did get yourself into this mess didn't you?"

"LIKE HELL I DID!" Krad nearly screamed, "You're the one who put me in the middle of this, you son of a..." Krad yelled, but was cut off from above.

"Now let's leave my mother out of this shall we?" Dark glared and continued to stand starring at Krad from his high vantage point. "Say you love me!" Dark said with his smile returning.

"WHAT!" Krad asked not believing what he was hearing.

"Say you love me and I'll help!" Dark said with another grin.

"Oh yeah I love you...LOVE YOU ENOUGH TO WANT TO BREAK YOUR NECK!" Krad yelled back as the mod of people stood no more then three feet from him.

"Hmm...Good enough..." Dark said and cut the rope on the chandelier, "Heads up!" He called out bellow.

Krad quickly jumped out of the way as the heavy and Round Table sized chandelier came crashing down upon the hostile group. It caught almost all of them underneath it, but the few who weren't trapped under it fled.

Krad stood there panting as Dark dropped down from the ceiling behind him.

"Well, that was fun! We should do this more often!" Dark laughed.

"Really...you think so?" Krad asked in a low voice and whirled around to strangle Dark went he was stopped by a loud sound at the entrance to the pub.

"Drop any weapons you have and don't move!" A firm voice called out.

Dark and Krad turned to where the ruckus was coming from and came to a sight of what seemed to be several heavily armed soldiers and one in particular stood out, or at least to Dark that is.

"RIKU!" Dark yelled out in surprise.

"You know her?" Krad asked confused and looked back at the tall young woman with short brown hair that stood with her sword raised in their direction.

"Take them!" The young woman shouted, "His majesty wants them alive..."

Note From The Author:

Wow! 7 chapters, I'm on a roll! XD Meow! Hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Cause there's loads more of suspense and yaoi goodness to come! **Bows** Thank you to all of those who have read and commented! Love you all! Please review!


	8. Eyes of Deception

Chapter 8: 

Daisuke stood in awe as he looked up at the castle of Galseran. Its large size was impressive, and the guards around the castle were low suggesting that this place was indeed peaceful and trusting. But being a ghost, guards didn't really bother him or the blue haired boy the floated next to him.

_"So...do you think Dark and Krad are here?" Daisuke asked still staring at the awesome castle._

_"I don't know...let's hope so..." Satoshi replied and floated up to an open window of the castle that was at least four stories up. "Come on, we can get in through here..."_

_"Right!" Daisuke said and followed him in through the open window._

The interior of the castle was even more impressive then the city outside! The walls were white and the floors were glossy marble, tapestries of what seemed to be the Galseran crest hung on the walls and they had entered what appeared to be a long hallway. The windows were large and open letting in large amounts of the sunset outside; the walls gleamed of hints of reds and pinks. It was most beautiful Daisuke thought.

_"Wow..." Daisuke said and just as he was about to step forward Satoshi stopped him by putting his arm in front of him._

_"Don't move..." He said starring down at the floor._

_"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked confused._

_"Look down at the floor..." Satoshi said suspiciously._

_Daisuke looked down... to see himself looking back at him! His reflection was clear on the floor, but how could that be? They're ghosts!_

_"Do you think the floor is enchanted? How could it see us...we're ghosts!" Daisuke exclaimed and looked over at Satoshi._

_"I don't know...we'd better be careful in here...Satoshi replied and walked down the hall way with Daisuke following him._

Daisuke gave one last look down at the floor then ran after Satoshi. However, what Daisuke and Satoshi didn't notice, was as soon as they moved out of the remaining sunlight, their reflections disappeared.

(To Krad and Dark who are being leaded through the palace halls on the first floor)

"Riku, listen to me! It's Dark, don't you recognize me?" Dark asked repetitively.

"Keep walking! And stop calling me Riku!" Jabs Dark in the back with the tip of her sword forcing him forward.

"Ah! Okay, okay! Geez, I know you don't like me very much but chill got it!" Dark growled frustrated.

"And that would be strike two for Dark. Not very well liked by the ladies are you?" Krad said raising and eyebrow and taunting Dark.

"She's Riku! I know she is!" Dark protested, "Trust me, she and Risa are very different! I know!"

"Dark, did you forget that this is no longer our world? She may look like Riku but trust me she isn't." Krad said annoyed.

The group of guards brought the two to a stop and the female captain walked over to a set of large mahogany doors and turned to the group, "Stay put until I announce you." She said and walked in through the doors.

"Hmph..." Dark sighed in frustration and looked at his surroundings, it was now nighttime and the only light provided were small torches on the walls, which restricted the Phantom Thief's vision greatly. "Damn...this sucks!"

"If this is how you're going to be in front of the king, our heads will get chopped off for sure..." Krad said with a glare.

"Heh, Krad darling why do you think we're here? We started a bar fight carrying the symbols of their most rivaled country...so our chances of being executed won't be hindered much by my language..." Dark retorted.

"We started a bar fight? If I'm not mistaken that was your fault thief!" Krad growled.

"Does it matter now!" Dark yelled, he and Krad now face to face with each other and tempers rising. "Damn it Krad, you spend way to much time holding grudges!"

"You're criticizing me!" Krad yelled and shoved Dark backwards, "How about you, huh thief? You think you're any less flawed!"

Dark's anger had reached its boiling point and he came up with a punch to Krad's face that the ice demon easily caught in one hand.

"That the best you can do?" Krad asked disappointed.

"Damn you!" Dark shouted and came in with another right hook that Krad moved backwards and avoided leaving Dark open and Krad came in with a hard punch to the gut and knocked the wind out of Dark.

The guards around them began to back up as Dark fell to the ground unconscious.

"Sorry Dark..." Krad said with sincerity and whirled around the guards and fired several energy blasts into them making a clear path through.

He quickly bent down and lifted Dark over his shoulder, then, as he was about to make a dash out of the newly made exit, the halls and rooms flooded quickly with guards armed and ready. Krad knew that he didn't have enough energy left to take care of them all alone.

"Damn..." Krad growled to himself and looked around for another option, the door behind him. "Hmph, okay then let's try this..." Krad turned around and blasted the two huge doors open and ran through.

The explosion of the doors sent most of the soldiers in the front into a frenzy of confusion, but once they had gotten them selves together they could find now trace of Dark or Krad!

"Search everywhere! Find them!" A man said and the groups dispersed everywhere.

(To Daisuke and Satoshi who were still traveling the fourth floor)

_"Arg...this place is like a maze!" Daisuke moaned as they came to the same hall way they had past at least twice before._

_"Nothing here makes sense! You go one way and you'll end up another! How can you find your way through anything in this place!" Satoshi said aloud and shook his head._

Suddenly, Daisuke caught a glimpse of a dark robed figure out of the corner of his eye coming up from behind them.

_"Satoshi!" Daisuke whispered, "We should hide!"_

_"Why? They can't see us any way..." Satoshi replied._

_Daisuke pointed down towards their reflections on the floor, "But they might be able to see that!" Daisuke said._

Satoshi nodded and the two hide behind a corner as the dark robed figure walked by.

Something was wrong about this thing, Daisuke could sense it. As the figure passed right by them oblivious of their presents...or so it seemed. Daisuke looked hard at the figure and as it passed directly in front of his face, and it turned and looked at him! Not through him but directly into his large red eyes! The stare made Daisuke's heart stop, for these eyes were not foreign to him...they were deep lavender eyes...wine colored eyes...Dark's eyes! That stare seemed to go on for eternity for Daisuke, then the figure looked away and walked down the hallway and stopped at the center of the wall to Daisuke's right. He placed his hand on it and the wall opened! Nothing else mattered to Daisuke at that moment; he didn't even notice that Satoshi was missing from behind him! Before the wall closed he jolted towards it and narrowly entered before it sealed shut and became part of the wall once again.

(To the other side of the castle on the third floor)

The guards continued to run up and down the halls looking for the escapees. However, Krad and Dark we no longer roaming the castle, Krad had hidden in one of the large bedrooms and locked the only entrance and exit.

Krad had fallen to the floor due to exhaustion and laid Dark down carefully on the floor next to him. He leaned back up against the wall breathing heavily and closed his eyes trying to catch his breath.

"Out smarting my guards..." A voice said with a chuckle from the other side of the room cloaked in shadows. "Sadly that seems to be child's play these days..."

Krad had no strength left to stand, let alone defend himself and Dark. "Wha...What do you want..." Krad asked still trying to catch his breath and with an aggressive tone.

"Who me?" The voice asked, slowly the outline of a white robed figure came into view.

The fireplace only a few feet away from Krad illuminated the only light in the room. Krad squinted his eyes a bit to make out who this person was, finally the figure stopped moving and only half of his face was visible, but his facial features didn't concern the Seraphic demon, it was those eyes! Gorgeous perfectly blue eyes...

"Sa-Satoshi?" Krad asked in barely a whisper, then he shook off the thought, he couldn't be...not only was it not possible for Satoshi to be in this world (as Krad thought) but the short golden hair that covered part of this stranger's face made his assumptions correct, "No...who are you!" Krad demanded trying to stand, but too only able to stay on one knee.

"That is not your concern at the moment Krad." The voice said in a gentle manner, "I've been expecting you, but we can talk later, after you've rested..." He said and a gentle smile crossed his face.

Krad couldn't help it any longer, for some reason he could feel his energy leaving him, though he wasn't sure why. His exhaustion couldn't be the cause of this extreme tiredness...then Krad sank down to the floor and passed out.

"Hmm...his stubbornness is commendable...wouldn't you think so?" The shadowed figure asked to a black robed young man on the other side of the room.

"Hmph...foolishness is more like it..." He said then bowed, "If you'll excuse me my lord, I have a visitor to address. I hope I can in trust these two to you without much trouble correct?" He asked turning away.

"Did you collect enough energy?" The shadowed man with blue eyes asked.

The robed figure turned back to him with his golden eyes gleaming, "They shouldn't be much of a threat now...fear not my lord...now if you'll excuse me..." He said and left through the wall on the far side of the room.

Notes From The Author:

MEOW! Sorry I haven't posted in a few days! ' I was taking care of SAT practicing! **Bows** Enjoy the story! There's plenty more to come and secrets to revel! Hmm...hope I didn't leave to much of a cliff hanger...OO


	9. Daisuke's Shadow

**Chapter 9:**

The walls leading down the stairs were cold and dark, soft and dim shadows danced on the walls as the firelight torches flickered, Daisuke continued to follow the spiral staircase down. Daisuke was determined to find out the identity of the robed figure with Dark's eyes, he had to know! Something inside told him that this person, who ever it was, could help him find Dark and maybe even a way home. Finally, the stairs ended and the solid even ground began. Daisuke now stood in a large area chamber. The stonewalls had several burning torches attached and a large pit stretched out in the very center of this large circular chamber, there was a very interesting smell emanating from the pit...it was sweet, like flowers and spices. It was quite relaxing but it reeked of magic. Daisuke, being attached to Dark for so long, had developed a keen sense for magic.

"Welcome..." Came a voice from the other side of the pit. Daisuke looked up and saw the dark robed figure with his face still in shadows, "I knew you'd come...yet I am sad you did..."

The voice was extremely familiar Daisuke thought, and his tone was...sad.

_"Who are you?" Daisuke finally asked after a moment or two._

The voice almost chuckled a bit, "Hmm...it's funny...I know all about you and have for a long time...yet...you do not know me..." The voice seemed a bit amused but still filled with sadness. "I guess you could say...we're one in the same..."

_"One...One in the same?" Daisuke asked and walked closer to the pit, but with caution._

The figure stood silent for a while as Daisuke approached the large crater in the ground that separated them.

"You are not from this world...in fact...no one in your world knows that this one exists...yet I have known about the two for a very long time..." The figure said in a calm and tranquil voice that only made Daisuke want to come closer and reveal its owner.

Finally Daisuke came to the end of the pit and stopped, not taking his eyes off of this robed shadow.

"Tell me Daisuke Niwa..." The voice asked, "Are you familiar with the term fate?" He asked.

_"Yes...I am..." All to well Daisuke thought._

"Then tell me...do you believe in it?" The figure asked.

_"I believe..." Daisuke began and then after a moment replied, "I believe that some things in life are meant to be...but I also believe that...people have the right to make choices and shape their own destinies." Daisuke said firmly and stared directly into the shadowed figure's deep purple eyes. "I believe that every one has a choice about their lives...a person can chose to walk the path of the darkness or the light."_

Though Daisuke couldn't see the shadow figure's face, he could tell he was smiling obviously hoping that he would say that.

"Hmm..." The shadowed figure said with his soft purple eyes on Daisuke, "You know...in my vision...you didn't say that."

_"Huh?" Daisuke asked with wide and confused eyes, "Vision?"_

"I am one of the two sorcerers of Galseran. My power lies in the arts of the darkness, I can see the past, present, and future. This is a dark power Daisuke...and Fate is a cruel goddess for giving me this curse." He said lowering his head but still with a smile.

_Daisuke looked at the shadowed figure for several moments, "Sorcerer of Galseran...show me your face." Daisuke asked narrowing his eyes a bit in wonder._

The sorcerer looked at him and then smiled again. Daisuke then saw him raise his hand and the pit bellow them began to glow with darkness and an aura of deep evil.

"Since the first days of my life, I have been able to view into the past and future..." He began and then an image began to form in the darkness, a vision of blood and screams of terror, a great battle with much death, "I have meet a person one day then would view their horrific death in my dreams...and yet they would have several years left to live before a sword would drive itself into their heart...it is a lonely and sad existence, one in which you don't attach yourself to anyone so that when you do see them die...a hundred deaths before they are laid in a grave...it doesn't hurt so much..." He said as Daisuke watched the carnage in the pit unfold.

Then the image began to change through several visions, children dying, innocent women murdered, soldiers slain in battles, kings dying in their old age...it was truly a depressing sight to watch.

_"W-Why are you showing me this..." Daisuke asked unable to take his eyes off of the mirage of death and blood shed, murders, and assassinations._

"..." The shadow looked up at Daisuke reveling only half of his face in the light, his eyes were indeed like Dark's...but they held such...sorrow, "...Tell me...do you recognize them?" The figure asked.

Daisuke looked at the robed figure then back down at the dark visions, "Dark! Krad!" Daisuke called out.

The vision was of Dark and Krad chained to two large slabs of stone with odd markings on them. Dark looked as though he was in great pain and bleeding greatly from everywhere on his body, and Krad was shouting at a figure in darkness whose face Daisuke couldn't make out. Krad continued to angrily scream, but Daisuke could not hear his words.

_"That's them...that's Dark and Krad!" Daisuke yelled looking over at the figure in great panic, "Please tell me! Is this their past? Is this them right now!" Daisuke franticly demanded._

"Neither...this is their future..." The figure replied gravely, "This is the beginning of the end..." He said with a sigh.

Daisuke's eyes grew wide as he saw the darkened figure walk towards Dark with a sword poised in his hands then...

_"STOP IT!" Daisuke screamed not wanting to finish the vision. He quickly shut his eyes and sank down to the floor. "STOP IT NOW!" he screamed again and began to cry._

The sorcerer stopped but the portal remained, "In this vision...Dark's death is...inevitable..."

_Daisuke covered his ears, "Stop it! I don't want to hear it! STOP IT!"_

The figure sighed and looked at Daisuke's devastated state and gently smiled, "As you said before Daisuke...there is a path of darkness and a path of light...I have shown you only one of two possibilities..."

Daisuke had tears in his eyes and looked up, suddenly the vision played again...Dark an Krad held to two large stone tablets and the dark figure holding the sword...then the vision blurred, almost like a gap on a film reel...

_"Wha-What...what happened..." Daisuke asked starring at the vision then anger arose in him, "Is Dark dead! Did Dark die!" He demanded._

The figure said nothing then the vision came back into view...it was a full image of Dark! The phantom thief seemed to be starring at something in shock as blood sprayed across his face. His eyes were wide and then tears began to flow from them and he screamed out something...but that didn't matter... he was alive!

"I have seen this vision over a hundred times...and the person who is meant to die on that night...is never reveled." He said and then the images disappeared. "I have never had a vision like this before...it's almost as if Fate has not decided who should die at the blade of darkness." He finished and lowered his hand.

Daisuke felt somewhat relieved...and somewhat scared, because it didn't matter who died in that vision...someone had to die...

_"So...it doesn't matter if...Dark lives or" Daisuke couldn't bring himself to finish the thought, "...someone...someone has to die?" Daisuke asked still on the ground._

The figure nodded and looked at the ground, "But I do know this...on the night this vision will take place...I will die..." He said with a tone of no emotion.

_"What...you've.... you've seen your own death?" Daisuke asked feeling great sympathy for the sorcerer._

The sorcerer raised his hand again and the black portal of visions reappeared. But this vision was looking up at the night sky, at the moon, at the darkness of the night...but it was through the eyes of the sorcerer. Suddenly he saw his view turn down slowly to two bloody hands and a large red spot forming and spreading across the chest of the dying man. Then the vision went dark and then the portal disappeared.

Daisuke's heart sunk, the thought of seeing your own death...he could only imagine the sorrow it must bring.

"I...will welcome my death...with open arms." The sorcerer said with a gentle smile and a voice that sounded almost relieved.

_"Why...?" Daisuke asked in shock at the thought of someone wanting to die._

"Because...once I am dead...I will finally be able to dream...without having to watch another child...or human being die..." He said with a smile. "I will finally have peace."

_Daisuke understood his reasons but...Daisuke still wanted to know, "Sorcerer...why will you die?" He asked._

The sorcerer stood quiet for a moment and then placed his hand on his hood and pulled it backward revealing, long dark red hair and a soothing smile, "Because you will set me free."

Daisuke stared at the sorcerer in disbelief; Daisuke swore he was looking at a mirror...a mirrored image of himself! Even though the sorcerer's hair was a bit darker then Daisuke's and longer, and his eyes were like Dark's...he still looked exactly like him! Daisuke stared in silence, speechless! This sorcerer was no older them himself!

The two looked at each other for some time, the sorcerer with a gentle smile and Daisuke in total shock.

"Daisuke...do you know what I for saw you say to me about fate in my vision?" The sorcerer asked, Daisuke remained in silence and unmoving but the sorcerer continued, "You told me that fate was inevitable...that ones destiny was decided by the goddess and there was nothing one could do about it..." He said looking at Daisuke with gladness, "But you didn't...you said the complete opposite...you had spoken with the words of light. But I for saw the words of darkness. This gives me great confidence in you Daisuke, this give me hope..." The sorcerer said as Daisuke stood up still starring at him.

_"Hope...hope for what?" Daisuke asked._

"Let me tell you something Daisuke..." The sorcerer said, "There are always two choices...however, for me to see each choice there must be a world for one choice to be made...and a world for the other...a world of light and a world of darkness..." He said.

_"I...I don't understand..." Daisuke said starring at him._

"Daisuke...you and I are the same..." The sorcerer said, "You live in the world of the light, and I, the world of the dark, we are identical, yet so very different...I am like...your shadow..." He said with a chuckle. "Do you understand now?" He asked.

_Daisuke stood silent for a while then looked back up at the sorcerer, "What's your name Sorcerer?" He asked._

"Adel Zauberer, the Dark Sorcerer of Galseran...cursed with the dark gift of Visions." He said calmly and still with his sweet smile, "And the shadow of Daisuke Niwa."

Finally, Daisuke had solved the mystery of the wine colored eyed sorcerer. It was himself, and Daisuke smiled. He had stopped crying and looked now at the sorcerer with not pity or fear, but with understanding and trust. It amazed Daisuke, that with only a short time of talk he had come to trust a dark sorcerer. No...his powers maybe dark...but his heart was defiantly one that radiated light, the sorcerer's smile wasn't false at all.

_"Adel Zauberer..." Daisuke said, "It's good to finally meet you..." He said with a smile._

"Same here...Daisuke Niwa." Adel replied and smiled back. "Same here..."

Note From The Author:

WOOT! Two chapters in one day! **Dances** Hope you all are liking the story so far! Well there's one mystery solved! But what happened to Satoshi and the golden eyed sorcerer? What happened to Dark and Krad? And what effect will these visions have on the futrure? Find our next upload! Okay...forgive Kel's corniness right now....she's very very sleepy and has been typing all day...Night night! Meow!


	10. The Balance of Worlds

**Chapter 10:**

Satoshi's world was clouded in darkness; the only thing he could sense at all was the faint smell of blood and the annoying throbbing in the back of his head...wait...pain? He was a ghost...how could he feel pain? Satoshi finally gained most of his senses back and opened his deep blue eyes to see himself lying on a hard stone floor. How did this happen? Last thing he remembered was Daisuke taking off after the dark robbed figure...then...nothing.

He slowly found strength in his arms and pushed himself slowly off of the floor. He was able to get to his knees when his head began to hurt tremendously again and he placed one hand on the back of his head...blood? There was blood on his hand? Ghosts don't bleed or feel pain...what the hell was going on?

"Oh good...you're finally awake," came a dark voice from the far side of the room, "I was starting to think my spell was to much for you...though it was with only the lowest fraction of my power. Pathetic really..." He sneered.

Satoshi quickly looked over to where the voice was coming from and saw a dark figure sitting side ways on a throne with one leg over one of the arms, but there wasn't enough light to see his face clearly.

"You brought me here?" Satoshi asked searching into the shadows.

"That's correct." He said simply, "However...I can assure you that is was not in your best intention..." He added with a sneer.

"Hmph...to cowardly to show your face or do you just like the darkness?" Satoshi asked now on his feet and facing the shadowed throne, and he noticed that in fact the only light in the room...was around him!

The figure chuckled, "Oh Satoshi...that hurts." He said with a laugh, "But as you wish...if you prefer the light...then so be it..." He said with a laugh.

Satoshi could make out that he waved his hand and the whole room filled with blinding light. Satoshi quickly shut his eyes and covered them from the light with his hands.

"Hahaha, what's wrong? I thought you wanted the light?" The voice asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, well you're taking it to far smart ass!" Satoshi yelled annoyed.

Suddenly, the light vanished... and the torches along the walls were suddenly lit, glowing in the large circular room providing the only light. Satoshi opened his eyes and looked at the throne to find it vacant. He looked around the room searching for the man in the chair. The walls of the room were made of stone like the floor, and Satoshi couldn't see a single exit anywhere! Yet as far as he could see, there was no one in the room but him. The walls were not bear; every type of weapon available lined them. Swords, whips, axes, maces, shields, daggers, spears, staffs, everything and anything! Some of the weapons even had old...and new blood stains on them. It was quite an awesome sight, but Satoshi continued to scan the room for the owner of that voice.

"Boo..."

Satoshi quickly whirled around to find himself face to face with...himself! The person in front of him was an exact match to Satoshi, minus the fact he had no glasses, short hair (it was quite long, about down to his mid back) or blue eyes...in fact...his eyes looked awfully familiar...like Krad's! Piercing, deadly golden eyes...ones that held no love or humanity...only anger, hatred, and malice.

"Who are you?" Satoshi asked narrowing his eyes and in a demanding tone.

"My name doesn't concern you." He said with a smirk, "I shall only tell you that I am a Sorcerer of Galseran, the Sorcerer of Heavenly Judgment, and... your executioner." He said now only an inch from Satoshi's face.

"Sorry to say Sorcerer...but you don't scare me..." Satoshi said with a glare and unmoving.

"No...I terrify you..." The sorcerer said with a malice smile, "I can read all of your thoughts and right now I can hear your screams of terror the emanate from your heart. You can't hide anything from me Satoshi...I know everything..."

Satoshi still stood adamant and clenched his fists, "Your mind games won't work on me...it takes a sap to believe that crap..." Satoshi growled.

The sorcerer laughed and grinned, "Deny it all you want...you know your fate is sealed...by coming to this castle, you signed your death sentence." The sorcerer said now slowly circling Satoshi. "I know all about you Satoshi Hiwatari...or should I say... Satoshi Hikari?"

Satoshi eyed the sorcerer as he continued to circle him.

"I know about your most known accomplishments...to your darkest secrets...I can read you as plainly as a book..." The sorcerer continued, "I know that you hold within you a hatred for the world...yet a love for a young red haired individual..." He smirked.

Satoshi's eyes widened, then narrowed again and he clenched his teeth in anger.

"I know that you're a detective...quite an accomplishment for someone of your age...but then I also know why..." The sorcerer grinned antagonistically, "I know about the demon that lives inside of you..."

Satoshi looked at the sorcerer with suspicion, how could he possibly know Krad?

"He's the only real power you posses...or should I say...he's the power that possess you...?" The sorcerer said with a scowl.

"No one controls me!" Satoshi growled, "What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying that you're weak Satoshi...you're nothing but a scared little child who happens to be cursed with a demon of light...you're nothing without him..." The sorcerer hissed.

"I don't need him to do anything..." Satoshi said warningly.

"Then prove it..." The sorcerer growled, his face now filled with malice amusement, "Prove to me that you have any strength at all without your precious angel to help you!"

Satoshi's anger had reached its limit and he threw a punch into the sorcerer's face. But the sorcerer didn't defend himself at all as the punch was being thrown.

"Pathetic..." The sorcerer said in a disgusted voice.

Suddenly, Satoshi was thrown backwards and across to the other side of the room! He hit the wall hard, back first and fell to the floor.

"If that's the best you can do...your death will come quicker then I thought..." The sorcerer growled disappointed. "Do you finally see how powerless you truly are? It's useless to fight child..." He said walking towards Satoshi who was trying hard to get up.

'How is this happening! How am I feeling pain? Why...why does this...'

Suddenly, Satoshi felt a strong grip wrapped around his throat and lifting him off of the ground. He found it harder to breath and grabbed the sorcerer's arms.

"You feel pain now? Wonder why? It's because I want you too..." The sorcerer said squeezing a little harder, "I have control over this place...my will is law here...and the law of this world is, if you threaten the worlds...you die..."

Satoshi couldn't breath at all! He struggled to get free, but the sorcerer's grip was too strong.

The sorcerer simply laughed at Satoshi's helplessness, "You disappoint me detective...sad really...to die so young...but then again..." The sorcerer grinned, "Your death is in our world's best interests..."

Satoshi had had enough; with the remaining strength he had, he brought his leg up hard and nailed the sorcerer in the chest. The sorcerer dropped Satoshi and stepped back.

Satoshi fell to his knees coughing; "You talk to much..." he managed to say and stood up rubbing his throat and coughing, "You should never underestimate me..."

"Hmph..." The sorcerer growled and seemed to have recovered from his kick to the chest. He raised his hand and created a sword of light magic, "I dare you to try that again..."

"First I want some questions answered..." Satoshi said firmly now regaining his composer.

"You're in no position to be making requests or demands." The sorcerer replied.

Satoshi glared at him, "Trust me...I promise to put up more then a good fight...if you answer me."

The sorcerer eyed him then grinned and lowered his blade, "Whether or not you put up a good fight is irrelevant...however..." He smirked, "It might be interesting to see you at your best...though I doubt it'll help..."

"Hmm..." Satoshi glared at the sorcerer, "Tell me...how is it that when I am a ghost you're still able to hear, see, and harm me?"

"I already answered that question," the sorcerer replied, "This room is filled with my magic...and my magic obeys my will, and I want you dead...are you finished with your questions yet?" He asked.

"Why is it you want me dead?" Satoshi asked annoying the sorcerer.

The sorcerer looked hard at Satoshi for a moment then shrugged and walked slowly towards Satoshi again, "Because my dear boy...your very existence throws this world and yours into danger." He replied vaguely.

"Can you explain farther...or does my very existence hinder your speech too?" Satoshi asked keeping the same pace and distance from the sorcerer as he was, but never taking his eyes off of him.

"Hmph, hardly..." The sorcerer smirked, "You entered this world through a painting correct?"

Satoshi stared at the sorcerer confused, "How did you know?"

"Because...unless someone enters that painting...this world doesn't exist..." He said, "You created this world...your memories...your emotions...your fears, they triggered the defense mechanism of this painting..."

"Defense mechanism?" Satoshi asked.

"The painting holds enormous amounts of magic...so powerful that it could cause great danger to the world of the light...your world...however...this energy has been sealed for centuries..." The sorcerer continued. "Let me explain how this works...when one with a vast amount of magic energy comes into contact with the painting, the person's soul and consciousness are transported into a world opposite their own, in this case, everyone you ever knew and every thing you ever loved is changed into the complete opposite of what they once were. Yet the inhabitance of this new world will have a complete memory and history of it's own...for instance, this war between Galseran and Madria that has been raging for two hundred years...has only lasted since you first entered the painting..." He replied, "But you were never suppose to be here..."

Satoshi continued to stare at the sorcerer trying to absorb all he was hearing.

"You and the red haired child have no magical energies...yet you were transported into this world as well because of the spirits that lived within you...and in turn...I and the second sorcerer of this world were created...our existence was not suppose to be so... and even something as tiny as that has thrown the worlds into jeopardy..."

"What do you mean?" Satoshi asked.

"We were not meant to exist at all, but because you are here so are we. We are the guardians of this world...the other sorcerer and I...however; we had to take shape in this world to prevent balance from disrupting totally. And there for...you all must die..."

"Die? WHY!" Satoshi demanded.

"Because...the king of Madria knows about these truths...and he knows because you're here! Throwing the balance of this world out of place has given the evil within this world a consciousness of it's own!" The sorcerer yelled.

"The evil of the painting...he's the sealed magic?" Satoshi asked putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"He is the curse of this painting taken shape and therefore so have we...and now he's devised a way to release himself from the boundary of this world and unleash his evil upon your world...we can't let that happen..." The sorcerer said clenching his teeth, "However to do so...he needs an enormous power source...two however in this case..."

"Dark and Krad..." Satoshi replied to himself.

The sorcerer looked up at Satoshi with determination in his eyes, "I have discovered that he requires two powerful sacrifices for his plan to succeed. However...he can't sacrifice someone who's already dead..." He said glaring at Satoshi.

"But if you want to kill Dark and Krad...why go after me?" Satoshi asked.

"Because...as long as you and Daisuke live...I cannot kill Dark and Krad..."

"Daisuke..." Satoshi replied now remembering that Daisuke had run off after what must have been the other sorcerer! What if he's already...?

"To protect the cursed magic hidden with in this world, I will ensure their deaths...by ensuring yours..." The sorcerer charged at Satoshi with the blade.

Satoshi quickly backed up against the wall and found his hand on a sword hilt and grabbed it, "I won't die here!" Satoshi yelled and pulled the heavy blade in front of himself to block the sorcerer's, "And I won't let Daisuke either!"

The sorcerer grinned as the two blades held at a stand still, "Mark my words boy...I will prevent the destruction of the worlds...and I'll do so with your BLOOD!" He yelled and channeled a mass amount of magical energy through his sword and swiped it across where Satoshi's head would be, but Satoshi ducked and avoided decapitation.

Satoshi quickly distanced himself between the sorcerer as he turned to face Satoshi.

"You'll die one way or another...will you meet it like a coward or take it like a man?" The sorcerer growled and blasted several energy blasts at Satoshi.

Satoshi narrowly dodged them all and raised his sword in front of him again in defense, "I really don't care if I die...but...YOU WON'T HARM DAISUKE!" Satoshi yelled and locked blades with the sorcerer again.

"Heh, useless...I will destroy you both! And once you two are dead...I'll destroy the other two!" The sorcerer countered and knocked Satoshi's legs out from underneath him and Satoshi fell to the floor, "DIE!" He yelled and brought his sword down on Satoshi's face, but he rolled to the side and Satoshi brought his own sword up and nearly into the Sorcerer's side had he not teleported in the nick of time.

Satoshi quickly stood up and held his sword up, "I'll protect Daisuke with my life..."

Note From The Author:

MEOW! Wow...10 chapters! Exactly as much as the first story!! **Dances** WOOOOOOOT! And now all of your questions have been answered except how things will turn out! Next chapter we'll get back to Krad and Dark to see how they're doing, see if the Sorcerer of Heavenly Judgment will end Satoshi's life! Thank you all for your reviews and reading my story! **bows** Thank you all!


	11. Together Again

**Chapter 11:**

"Excuse me...M'lord...excuse me..."

"Un..." Dark moaned in his sleep.

"M'lord...M'lord excuse me sire..." Asked the sweet voice again.

Dark was annoyed now that this person was gently shaking him, he felt like he had a hang over...a bad one too...

"Five more minutes..." He groaned and rolled over.

"I...I beg your pardon sir...AHH!"

Dark, being the pervert that he is, was moving his hand up and down her leg.

She screamed again and slapped Dark across the face sending him off of the bed he was on and crashing down onto the floor.

"WA!" He yelled and hit the hard marble floor, "Ouch..." He moaned and jumped up quickly, "What's the idea..." Dark stopped and stared at the young maiden on the bed.

"Well you were touching me! Hmph, how rude and vial!" She screamed completely red in the face and glaring at Dark.

Dark continued to stare at her as she screamed at him for touching her, which for the record, he'd never been screamed at for touching anyone before, but that's not what shocked him, "Risa?" He asked.

"And another thing...huh?" She asked and stopped yelling, "Oh no, no sir my name is Riku...not Risa...Risa is my sister...she's the captain of the guard here...she has got quite a nasty temper...I believe you have met her sir. She's the one that arrested you." The young lady replied.

"Okay...it's official...I've entered the Twilight Zone..." Dark replied still starring in disbelief.

"Sir...I think you may still be delusional..." Riku replied pulling down her dress to just above her knees and turned away from Dark.

"Delusional?" Dark asked, "What happened to me?" Then a sudden wash of dizziness came over Dark and he fell back onto the bed holding his head, "Ouch..."

"Oh...well, his majesty found you and your friend unconscious in the royal palace. You're lucky he pardoned you...my sister was throwing a fit earlier. She wanted to throw you both into prison for the ruckus you caused...not that I blame her..." She replied politely and began to gather up here things, it looked like she was trying to nurse Dark back to health.

"Um...Miss...may I ask, where was the other individual that was with me?" He asked sitting up and crossing his legs in front of him. "You know...um...wearing white, long blond hair, and has creepy gold eyes?"

"Hm? Oh him? Well, I never saw his eyes...he was unconscious too..." She replied crossing her arms, "Quite a handsome fellow I'd say...and I'll bet he wasn't as rude!" She said glaring at Dark. "But as far as where he is...I couldn't say for sure. I don't believe he's left his majesty's bedroom...my guess is...uh...sir?" She asked looking around the now vacant room. "Ah? Where...did he go?"

Dark was already rushing down the hall; he didn't even realize that his wings were exposed! Not like he'd really care at the time if he knew. He had no on earthly idea where he was going, but he just kept running he had to find Krad! He began to focus in of Krad's energy signature and sensed it, it was incredibly weak, and he followed it to a room quite a stretch away from where he was, in fact it was about two floors up and down a long and narrow hallway. He stopped in front of a large set of tall wooden doors. This was the place, he felt Krad's presents only a reach away, he opened the door cautiously, and not quite sure what was in there.

He slipped inside of the large room, the interior was quite nice, and since it was about noontime, the room was filled with light. There was an unlit fireplace on the left side of the room, and large red throw rugs on the stone floor with the Galseran family crest on it, and to the right was an open balcony and the soft silk curtains gently swayed in the breeze that blew in from outside. Then about four yards away from Dark was a set of steps that led up a large king size bed with a canopy, the drapes were pulled back and Dark could see a figure laying on it.

Dark walked over to it, and at the site of a figure clothed in white entered his vision he quickened his pace and ran up the stairs and over to the bed.

"Krad!" Dark exclaimed.

Krad was lying there on the soft white sheets still fully clothed and looked to be untouched. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was asleep, Dark rushed over to his side on the bed and shuck him gently at first, then a bit harder.

"Krad...Krad wake up...Krad!" Dark said trying to control himself. He wasn't waking up, and now Dark was getting worried. "Come on Krad...don't does this to me..." Dark said still trying to wake him up. He could feel that Krad's energy was dangerously low, what the hell could have happened to him after he fell unconscious?

"Don't worry..." Came a voice from behind, "He's alive...just tired..."

Dark turned around to see a tall, shorthaired blonde man, wearing a long sleeved white shirt and tight black leather pants. He looked exactly like Krad with short hair and blue eyes, but Dark didn't care about that...he was too angry.

"You did this to him?" Dark demanded glaring at the man.

"Well, not exactly...I had a friend of mine drain his powers, he was just to dangerous to handle any other way." The man replied calmly.

"Handle?" Dark growled, "And why the hell would you need to 'handle' him?" Dark demanded accusingly still beside Krad on the bed.

"Hang on, don't worry...it was only a precaution I assure you..." He said and walked towards Dark when he stopped as he looked over to see Dark clenching his fist in a jester of impending violence if he approached any farther, "For our safety and his we simply suppressed his energy...he'll recover fully once we cast soon enough." He continued.

"For your sake, he'd better..." Dark said with a clear threat intended.

"Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot..." The man said and bowed politely, "I am Xilef Rein, the King of Galseran. And you are Dark am I not mistaken?" he asked.

"Yeah, I figured who you were..." Dark glared, "King or not anyone who hurts Krad has to deal with me..."

"No harm came to your friend." The king said with a smile, "You have my word on that."

"You're the one who had us arrested in town! I remember, that's what Riku- I mean Risa said!" Dark yelled.

"Yes I did." He said calmly. "I couldn't take the risk of you leaving the city and falling into Verruckt's hands. That would be catastrophic." He replied gravely, "So I asked them to bring you here, I'm sorry if you miss understood our intentions. I humbly apologize." He said with another bow.

This guy was like the complete opposite of Krad, Dark thought not quite sure what to make of this guy. He was acting completely harmless, but Dark just couldn't bring himself to trust him.

"How about this...it's been quite a long trip for the both of you I'm sure...why don't you stay here with him." The king replied kindly, "I have some very urgent business to attend to...and I'm sure once you've calm down a bit, you'll see that we mean you no harm."

Dark eyed his for a moment and glared at him, "Only until Krad wakes up...then we're gone understand?" Dark replied sternly.

"That's quite alright...but you may be here for a while. Now if you'll excuse me." He said with a bow and turned around to the door.

"Hey!" Dark called out and the king turned back around to him, "For what it's worth...thanks for taking care of him..."

The king smiled and nodded before leaving.

Dark sat back on the bed and sighed. Krad was okay, that's all that mattered. Even though they were in an unknown land and Daisuke and Satoshi were still missing...as long he was with Krad, he was okay...

Dark pulled Krad up to him and laid him down on his chest and held him close, "Please wake up soon..." He said softly and kissed his forehead lovingly and sighed, "Till then...I promise you'll be okay..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

However things were not going so well down stairs in the king's office room. Xilef had walked into a well-guarded room in the basement level of the castle. Once he had walked in to the darkened room he magically locked the door.

Just as he had entered the center of the room a black aura slowly materialized in the room, and took form in the shadows.

"You're late..." The voice said angrily.

"I beg your pardon me Verruckt. I was attending to other matters..." Xilef replied with his own hint of irritation in his voice.

"Oh come now Xilef...how many times must I ask you to drop the formalities?" Verruckt asked.

"Sorry, but we're not exactly friends Verruckt...what do you want?" He asked getting to the point.

"You're harboring two fugitives from my kingdom here. And I want them back..." He answered walking towards him casually.

Verruckt, the king of Madria and the embodiment of the sealed evil within the painting, was the shadow of Dark. His hair was longer then Dark's and his eyes were not the beautiful wine colored spheres of mischief and carefree amusement like a child's, but blood red and filled with hatred and darkness. A truly unnerving evil, dressed in black armor with a dark cape flowing from his back. An ebony sword hung at his side and a malice smile stretched across his face. Even the king of Light was uncomfortable just standing in the same room as him. But stood adamant nonetheless.

"They have committed crimes here too. Once they have come to trial here we will hand them over to you." Xilef replied crossing his arms.

Verruckt smirked, "You're lying...you were never a really good liar Xilef." He said standing less then an inch from Xilef now and tracing circle's with his finger on the other king's chest, "I know you all to well..."

Xilef stepped back casually and turned his back to Verruckt and walked to his desk on the far side of the room, "That is my finally answer on this matter. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do..." He replied.

"Need I remind you Xilef I could crush you and your precious city with the snap of my fingers..." Verruckt replied becoming irritated.

"I'm not changing my answer..." Xilef said in a firm tone and glared back at the dark king. "There's no way in hell I'll allow you to take them, I won't just hand them over to you."

"Then you'll leave me no choice but to take them by force..." Verruckt replied with a grin, "You can't stop me Xilef...and you know it..." He replied and turned his back to him; "By dawn tomorrow...you'll be begging me for mercy..."

"The day I ask you for mercy will be the day I fall by my own sword..." The King of Light replied firmly.

"Hmph..." The king of darkness smiled, "So be it...farewell Xilef..." He said and vanished in a cloud of darkness.

Xilef stood in silence for a while alone. His facial expression was grim and confused. He knew that if Madria attacked, it would only result in another great field of carnage...like last time.

"You summoned me my lord..." Came a voice from the entrance to the chamber.

"Zanus...have you finished your task?" Xilef asked.

The blue haired sorcerer entered the light of the room, his robe had slashes of blood all over it, and parts of it were cut and slashed, "...yes my lord...it is done..." He replied grimly and his gaze o the floor.

"..." The king sighed and looked down at the floor, "It had to be done did it not?" He asked sensing the young sorcerer's distress.

"Anything to stop Verruckt from entering the other world..." He replied grimmer still, "What of Adel...did he complete his task?" The golden-eyed sorcerer asked looking at his king.

"I don't know...I haven't spoken with him since the boy arrived." Xilef replied. "But if he has...it must be done..."

"...Hmm..." Zanus nodded sadly.

The king had never seen the blue haired sorcerer so upset before, "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine..." He replied with a bow, "I'll be taking my leave now...farewell your majesty..." He said and left the room with his head down. Memories of the night before just kept replaying in his head...he'd never felt so...guilty before.

"Never again..." He replied to himself, "Never again..."

Note From The Author:

WHAT?! Is Satoshi-kun dead?! **Gasp** Eeeeek! I know you're all dying to find out, but it'll have to wait till next chapter! WOOT! This story now has more chapters and reviews then the first story did! Thank you all so much for reading and commenting! Bis Spater!


	12. Blood Stained Hands

**Chapter 12:**

Red...the red blood that had stained the blades around the room seemed to have been there for a thousand years...and it never bothered him...blood never bothered him...but why? Why was the fresh new blood that stained his floor tearing him up inside...why? The child that lay beneath his feet...this child who he'd run his blade through...and now was also covered in his blood...why? Why did it hurt so much...?

Satoshi laid on his side on the floor bleeding out from his puncture wound from the sword that had entered his back and pierced through his right lung. Guilt? Was this guilt he felt? Looking down at the child who held the most beautiful blue eyes, once radiant blue eyes that were now closed...maybe forever...it's not possible! How could he be feeling guilt? He wasn't even human...he was a guardian...the child had to die! He...he had to die...didn't he?

He looked back over at the blade, the executioner's weapon of choice, covered in once living and sweet blood...that was now turning duller as the child's life faded. Why did he falter at the last second? He could have pierced his heart! He could have ended his life and moved on to the others...why? If only he would have gone only a little more to the left and sliced through that beating heart with ease and ended the threat to his own selfish existence...but he couldn't...even now he couldn't bring the blade down upon the child's soft skin...he 't.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Give it up boy! There's nothing left in this world for you!" The sorcerer yelled holding his newly bleeding arm; his exhaustion was great...but not as great as his opponent's._

_Satoshi was breathing heavily, he was exhausted and having trouble keeping up with the sorcerer, "You're wrong!" He shouted and raised his blade to the sorcerer again, "My will to live comes from my will to protect! Isn't yours the same?" Satoshi demanded and locked bladed with the sorcerer again._

_The same? They were the same? Their will to live...was to protect...but what could a human be fighting so hard to protect?_

_"Tell me human! What's worth dying for?" The sorcerer growled and threw Satoshi backwards and onto the floor, "Tell me, don't you want to save your world? Be noble, be a hero, and die for your world?" He asked walking over to the tired boy he'd thrown harshly to the floor._

_"There...there is no world worth dying for..." Satoshi said lowing his head, then quickly glaring at the sorcerer and jumping to his feet sword in hand, "WITHOUT DAISUKE!"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the one you love, would...would he have had the courage to die for the one he loved? Would he have died...for his only light in the world...as well? Would his love have died for him?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Hah! And does your dear Daisuke of yours return your love? Face it boy...unless the feeling is mutual, then you'll have died in vein!" The sorcerer screamed and slashed Satoshi across the chest with his sword making about a half an inch deep wound stretching from Satoshi's collarbone down to his right side._

_Satoshi fell down to one knee and was supporting himself on his sword that he had dug into the ground beside him. He was quiet for some time with his head down and panting, it seemed as though he had admitted defeat...his breathing calmed...his blood still dripping slowly onto the floor...and he didn't move at all even with his enemy approaching._

_As the sorcerer approached he could clearly see...a tear. A stream of tears was falling from the young boy's face. He stood behind the boy and raised his blade with the tip pointing down at the young man's back, clearly over the heart._

_Tears...why was he crying? Humans only cried when they were sad...but...he clearly remembered the doomed boy's voice...not as one of sadness or pain...but...one of calmness...calmness and acceptance._

_"...Daisuke doesn't have to return my feelings..." Satoshi said with no emotion in his voice, "...Because I will always love him..."_

_The sorcerer's mind had stopped; time itself had stopped for him... He played these words over and over again in his head. He would be willing to give his life up for someone who wouldn't return his feelings? But before he could stop himself, he felt his arms bring the blade down upon the kneeling boy from behind! He had to stop this... he couldn't do it!_

_At the last minute...he had sparred Satoshi Hiwatari's life...he had moved his blade down to the right of his heart, and ran his blade through the young man's right lung. Blood was everywhere, it covered the sorcerer and his blade, the floor, but most horrifyingly...his hands...his hands were forever stained with the blood of another...his other half...his light._

_As Satoshi fell to the ground, the sorcerer saw himself falling with him...his heart sank. All was silent...the smell of fresh blood filled the room, it made him sick...Sick that it was his blade, his hands that were slowly draining the life from this child...his own light no less! A void that was left in his heart due to his inhumanity...was now filled...with guilt._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He continued to stare down at Satoshi, his breath becoming more labored by the second...soon they would cease forever...soon he will be dead...

The sorcerer clenched his fists and slammed his eyes shut, "Damn me...Damn me to hell and back for this..." He growled and dropped down to the dying young man on the floor. He placed his hands over the large hole in his back and began to chant a spell.

But he was weak...he was so weak and exhausted, this human he was trying to kill and now trying to save had wore him down so much...by killing his light he suffered in his strength...his energy fading faster and faster... would he have enough? If this young man died now...the guilt in his heart would never go away.

He tried with all of his remaining strength and just as it was about to give out, he felt like warm hands...soft and forgiving hands were wrapping around him. A warm embrace from behind were holding him...suddenly he felt calmed...and renewed. He reopened his eyes and all of the wounds on the young man on the floor in front of him were gone! His breathing had leveled, though his eyes were still closed, he was alive!

"I...I did it...?" The sorcerer asked aloud confused and tired.

"No...we did it..." Came a voice from behind. The warm embrace was still around him.

"Adel..." He asked recognizing the voice and turning his head around to catch a glimpse of the red haired sorcerer still locked in his warm and gentle embrace from behind.

He chuckled a bit and smiled at the sorcerer he was holding, "You know...Zanus...for the past century that we've known each other...this is the first time you've ever failed in your mission..." Adel replied with a smile.

"Hmph...don't get use to it...Heh...what am I saying...because they're still alive...the world for us will end..." Zanus replied feeling...not as bad about it as he expected.

"Really...and how do you know Daisuke's still alive?" Adel asked laying his head on Zanus then nuzzling the blue haired sorcerer's neck softly.

"Come now...I know you to well..." Zanus replied leaning back more so on the red haired sorcerer, "I was planning on killing this boy...then killing to other one myself...and the two spirits..."

"..." Adel sat quiet a moment, "Still not letting me get blood on my hands?" He asked with calmly.

"Hmph...I have plenty on mine...you don't need to carry that burden...you have enough nightmares to deal with..." Zanus replied feeling pain inside from not being able to release the one person of this world he cared for most of his suffering.

"Zanus...I always thought...that when you cared about someone..." Adel replied pulling Zanus closer to him and a tear falling from his face, "You help them carry their burdens...so they won't be alone..."

Zanus was surprised at this comment and turned his face to see Adel's. Maybe...the person he did love...did return his feelings...He laughed to himself at this.

He would have gladly died for Adel...he wouldn't have had a second thought...his job was to protect the seal holding the evil of the paining and..."Adel..."

The red haired sorcerer looked up at him drying the tears from his eyes magically.

"He and I...we are the same..." Zanus replied looking back down at the still unconscious Satoshi, "I wish I had realized that sooner..." He said lowing his head and sighing heavily, "And now...both of our worlds...will be destroyed...all because...Heh...I share a human heart...with him..."

"..." Adel laid his head back down on Zanus's back and smiled, "You know...we can still save one of them...and send the boys and the spirits back to the world of the light..."

Zanus's eyes widened then closed, "But...then for that...one of us..." He began, and then felt the warmth behind him shift and he felt Adel's finger on his lips stopping the rest of his sentence.

"Shhh..." Adel said with a smile, "Don't worry...I can accept that..."

Zanus sat there in silence starring at his beloved sorcerer...the only joy he'd ever known in his life! He was willing to pay the ultimate price to save a world they had never had the pleasure to step foot upon, and save four total strangers from a tragic and painful fate...just like...that boy was willing to give his own life...to save another's...

"Just promise me one thing..." Adel asked and grabbed Zanus's hand gently, "Promise me...that you won't stain your hands with anymore blood..."

Zanus sat in silence looking upon the other for some sort of sign or hint of sadness, unwillingness, or doubt about what he was about to do...be he knew that there would be none. He lowered his head in silence then whispered the only words he could say to those sweet wine colored eyes. He held his hand tightly and a tear fell from his face, "I...promise..."

Note from the Author:

**Sniffles** Okay I admit...I was crying a bit reading this over...TT **sniffles** But now we're coming into the final chapters of this story! Back to Dark and Krad next chapter! So please stay with me! Thank you for reading and sending me reviews! **Bows** I LOVE YOU ALL!!!


	13. The Fall of Shadowed Light

**Chapter 13:**

Xilef stood standing in the courtyard in the back of the castle's grounds, the sky was full of stars...the last night he'd be seeing them from earth he imagined. He wondered if he really could go to heaven...after all, he was a resident of the shadow world. He had sinned before...but he had never taken a life without cause...violence, dishonesty, lack of honor, war...he hated these things yet they were the foundations that made his world.

Verruckt would attack at dawn...just as he had said, Verruckt may have been the embodiment of the evils of this world, but he was true to his threats nonetheless. Xilef had informed the troops to step up guards and prepare for an attack of great scale...but he knew this wouldn't be enough. His sorcerer with eyes that could see ones death had told him that if the boys and the spirits lived...then his life would end. For some reason...he was glad that they weren't dead, he finally met his light, the part of himself that he had always wanted to see, and he was glad. Krad still had Dark...where as he had lost his dearly beloved.

He walked without a destination through the vast gardens of man made lakes and waterfalls, and tall trees and vast flowers. It was his favorite place to be...it's where he last held his beloved King of Darkness...He'd often reminisce about the past, how much he wished it could have never ended. Warm embraces, soft kisses, and passionate nights...ever since that night...he'd never felt another.

He stopped in front of a pond in the center of the gardens. It was right here where he believed that this world had truly become the world of darkness. Visions and ghosts entered his mind at this spot...at the spot where he had last seen the stars with another.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Xilef...I'm tired of meeting in secrecy..." The young man of dark hair stated._

_"Felix...with this war between the kingdoms...this is the only way we can meet..." Xilef replied as he sat on the ground starring aimlessly into the pond in front of him._

_"Yes..." The sixteen-year-old Felix Verruckt replied standing beside the young golden haired prince next to him, starring at his reflection in the pond, "I know...one day...at least...this war might end..."_

_Xilef smiled sweetly and looked over at the dark prince's reflection beside him, "I'd like that...one day this war will end...and when that day comes...we really can be together..." He said with a sigh and leaned back to look at the stars above them, "I wonder what it must be like...a world without wars?"_

_"Hmph...you're a dreamer Xilef...as long as the blood of humans courses through their veins...wars will be never ending..." Felix replied looking back down at the ground._

_"Human blood courses through my veins... and the thought of war makes me sick...Heh, so I guess there is hope for our kind huh?" He asked with a smile._

_"...If only the world could think like you Xilef..." The dark prince replied with a laugh and that smile that his lover couldn't survive without. That sweet and sincere smile that made living worth it._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Xilef brought himself back to the present and chuckled, who knew, that would be the last time he'd ever see that smile on his dark prince. He sighed and looked back up at the stars, "You know...my love for you...has never died..." He said quietly aloud.

He took a deep breath of the cool night air and continued to stare at the sky, "I'll never understand...I'll never understand why you threw that smile away..." He said starring back down at the pond and put his hands in his pockets. The silence surrounded him, and soon that would all he would be hearing. But that didn't matter, death didn't scare him, just...being alone did. Through his eyes, this pond still held that smile that he so loved to look upon, to kiss, and to love...

"You know Felix...your light half reminds me a lot of you back then. When he's not scowling at me...his smile reminds me of yours. I'm glad I got to see it again...for one last time..." He said with a smile, "And there's hope for them...I know it. Heh, and to think those two are sworn enemies...just like us...yet...yet they still care about each other..." He said looking back up at the sky.

"It's been a while since I last came to see you huh?" He asked to the empty pond that held his last image of happiness, "And it will be the last... But I do hope that since we were never meant to be here in this world...maybe...just maybe...I'll see you again in heaven...as you once were...with that smile..." He said with his own smile, "Felix...for whatever is about to happen...I want you to know...that I forgive you...as I hope you forgive me..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark starred out the window, still holding the sleeping Krad tightly. Something was wrong, the air was to calm and the silence was thick. But as long as he had Krad, he didn't really care.

Dark laughed to himself, thinking about Krad's reaction if he ever woke up and saw him holding him like this. Oh the hell he'd raise! He wished...he'd wake up now, not that he minded to hold him like this, or the fact his arm had fallen asleep due to Krad laying on it, but just so he could hear him scream at him and call him an immature child who'll never grow up, and so he could tease Krad with all of his passive flirts. He never got tired of it, plus he had to pay Krad back for knocking him out earlier and well...since Krad was already knocked out...it kind of defeated the purpose.

Finally a thought struck him, now that they weren't being chased around by guards, cops, and drunk people at a bar...he thought about Daisuke. Since he'd come to this world...he hadn't really thought about him at all! He guessed that being back in the middle ages without having to live within another's mind brought him back to the days with just him and Krad playing cat and mouse every night. The joy of having your own body again...free of having to use another's body to taste fresh air...personally...it was nice. But he'd been with Daisuke for so long...that he did miss him, he was worried about him! If Daisuke was in trouble, he needed him to back him up. He hoped he was all right...with any luck he wasn't transported to this world too. He could only hope for that.

"Hm..." Dark looked down to see Krad begin to stir, "Hmm..."

"Hey you're alive!" Dark exclaimed.

"Huh? What..." Krad asked and looked up as his vision focused and meet with two large wine colored eyes, "AH!" He started and pushed himself off of Dark and nearly fell off the bed, "DARK!"

"Geez, that's a lovely, 'thanks for caring' good morning..." Dark stated with a look of disappointment. "You know how worried sick I was about you?"

"Where the hell am I..." Krad began then looked down to see he was on a bed, "Oh no...we didn't...do _that _again...did we..." He asked putting one hand on his forehead cursing at himself inside.

"Well...as much as I would have enjoyed _that_...and how much I was dying to take advantage of you in your current state...no...but we can if you want to!" Dark said with a grin.

"Oh good...so we didn't do _that_..." Krad said with a sigh of relief and glared at Dark, "And no...I do not want to sleep with you..." He growled giving Dark a scowl.

"Okay...I'll take that as a rain check this time." Dark said crossing his arms and still grinning.

"Dark, get serious...what the hell happened...oh..." Krad said and fell back down on the bed, "Ouch...what the hell happened to me..."

"Well I really wouldn't know...since you kind of knocked me out for that one...which by the way I plan to pay you back for ten fold..." Dark said with a glare, "But the guy I found in here with you said he had 'a friend' of his drain your magic...but he said not to worry and that you'd be fully recovered soon. This of course was about six hours ago...so I've been in here for six whole hours in this guy's bed watching over you...you should thank me ya know. A kiss will do I guess." Dark said crawling over to Krad who was still laying face down on the bed exhausted and dizzy.

"What!" Krad demanded, "Drained my magic! Who the hell is that guy! And...what was I doing in his bed? Wait...he didn't..." Krad asked concerned.

"Geez, you're paranoid about people taking advantage of you in your sleep!" Dark commented sitting down beside him, "And...no...he said he didn't, and I guess I can take his word for it...he is the king after all..." Dark replied.

"Oh...shut up...my head hurts..." Krad said turning his head away from Dark.

"Wha!" Dark yelled, "Shut up! What, no thank you! What kind of gratitude is that!" Dark demanded as Krad turned around and shoved his hand into his face.

"Please Dark...shut...your...mouth..." Krad asked as nicely as he possibly as he could to Dark Mousy.

Dark glared at him annoyed, "Okay...and you call me immature...yet you're the one with the hand in my face...that's something kids do Krad my dear..."

"Actually, I was trying to blast you in the face with an energy ball..." Krad replied and laid back down on the bed lowing his hand, "Lucky for you, my energy still hasn't returned completely yet..."

Dark felt an interesting mix of hurt and thankfulness, he sighed, "Yep...minus that fact...you're defiantly back to normal..." He said. He smiled at this, he was happy to have Krad back, even in his proud and pissy mood. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Then as the sun was slowly rising in the east, a loud crash could be heard outside.

"What the..." Dark began and jumped off the bed and ran over to the balcony, "Uh...Krad...hey Krad, you might want to wake up..." He said starring out over the balcony.

"I thought I said shut up...what is it?" Krad demanded slowly standing up and turning to Dark's direction.

"Krad this place is under attack!" The before Krad knew it Dark was running towards him, "GET DOWN!" He yelled and tackled Krad to the floor as a large flaming boulder came flying into the room from outside.

"What the hell is going on!" Krad demanded as Dark quickly stood up and grabbed Krad's arm.

"My guess is as good as yours! Come on!" He said and ran towards the door only to have it busted open by soldiers dressed head to toe in black armor, "Damn they're fast!" Dark commented skidding to a stop.

"That's them! His majesty wants them alive!" One of the soldiers commented with a cross bow in hand. "Get them!"

"Wants us?" Krad asked confused.

"Let's not find out!" Dark said as he and Krad backed up towards the balcony as the soldiers approached.

"Damn this..." Krad growled, "My magic still hasn't returned...we can't blast our way through..."

"Hey Krad? Still have enough energy to fly?" Dark asked as Dark hit the railing and couldn't back up any more.

"Yeah why?" Krad asked not realizing where they were.

"Good!" Dark said and grabbed Krad by the coat and threw him off the balcony without warning.

"WOAH!" Krad yelled in surprise as he plummeted towards the ground barely catching enough lift in time.

"Damn that felt good..." Dark said smiling, "Well gentlemen, ta-ta!" Dark said and leapt from the balcony and flew away after Krad.

"What the...SHOOT THEM!" The captain shrieked and the company fired arrows at the two but all to out of range.

"Hahaha! Man that was fun!" Dark commented laughing, "We should do that again some time!"

"Yeah," Krad growled and grabbed Dark by his collar, "And next time I get to throw you off the balcony after I tear your wings off!" He growled.

"So, is that a date?" Dark asked with a grin.

Krad shoved him aside realizing this wasn't the best time to take Dark up on a date, "I'll deal with you later..." He growled and flew up towards the top of the large castle with Dark following and dodging arrows in the process.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My lord...my lord! They've broken through our defenses! We didn't see them coming!" A soldier said shaking horribly and kneeling before his King who now stood in the large throne room still in his normal clothes without armor.

"Hmph...so Verruckt's power is growing...he can now cloak his armies..." Xilef replied. Suddenly the large mahogany doors guarding the throne room were being rammed at with large force. "Quickly, everyone evacuate this room! Save the towns people that you can and escape Galseran!" He commanded all of the subjects in the room.

"But...but my lord...what about you?" The soldier asked.

"I'll buy you all some time...don't worry about me. Now go!" He said sternly.

With much protest and pain the soldier did as his king commanded and everyone escaped from the through a back door. Now only he stood alone in the large marble and majestic throne room. He knew that whether he ran, or whether he stayed made no difference, his fate was sealed, and he was going to accept that, by meeting Verruckt's blade with his own.

Finally the great doors gave way and they came crashing down to the ground. The room suddenly filled with soldiers that parted to make way for their king. Verruckt entered wearing his black armor and cape, he was a truly powerful man, his aura was ten times stronger then the one Xilef had felt before, but he stood adamant and firm.

Verruckt stopped about five feet from Xilef and smiled his wicked grin, "Hello Xilef...miss me?" He asked starring into his former lover's eyes with malice and lust.

Those eyes were no longer real, if Xilef hoped to take his once reason for living down to the grave with him, he have to remember that. "Hello Felix...can't say I have..."

Verruckt looked Xilef over top to bottom, he wasn't wearing any sort of armor or a shield, he only stood with his Holy Sword that his father had given to him before he died years ago, "Did I wake you? Or did you just forget where you put your armor?" He asked with a laugh.

"Hmph, it slows me down...and I prefer to fight without it." He replied.

"I see...so then you've accepted your doom?" Verruckt asked holding his own sword in hand.

"I plan to finish this once and for all Felix..." Xilef replied firmly raising his sword, "And if I die, then so be it, but I'll be drawing your blood first!"

"Hmph..." Verruckt smirked, "You can't beat me...but if this is how you wish to meet your end..." He said nodding to a soldier to his left, and the soldiers began to leave the room, "The I'll be happy to fulfill your death wish."

Xilef raised his blade and charged at Verruckt who blocked by pulling his blade into a horizontal block.

"I was always the better swordsman my sweet king, face it...you'll never lay a hand on me..." Verruckt laughed and slashed the blade across pushing Xilef backwards but the king of light never dropped his defense. "And even if by some miracle you did hit me...it would be useless. My body is invincible from harm now...nothing can hurt me..."

"We'll see!" Xilef replied and came in with a low right cross swipe with his sword and Verruckt pulled left narrowly dodging the one hundred and eighty cross.

"You're to slow, my dear." Verruckt smirked and brought his blade up Xilef's left side and missed as he hit the side of Xilef's blade.

Xilef, after the right cross, brought his blade up to his side for a block knowing that that's what Verruckt's move would be, "You should consider changing your fighting style." Xilef said with a smirk.

"Hmph, so I see you haven't lost your touch...not bad." Verruckt said and jumped back away from Xilef who turned to face Verruckt blade in hand. "You know...we haven't spared like this in a long time Xilef...it's quite exciting..." He said with his grin returning. "Only this time, one of us won't be walking away from it..."

"Or both of us..." Xilef added and smiled, "Remember Felix...that promise you made...that if one of us should go to the grave...it wouldn't be long before the other followed...such is the pact we made as lovers."

"Hmph, still stuck in the past...well, I've got my sights set on the future...sights that don't include being trapped within this miserable world any longer...it's a shame you won't be joining me. I must say...my nights have gotten rather lonely without you my dear..." Verruckt commented with a smile, "Tell me my love...have you had any others besides me since then?" He asked.

Xilef smirked, "No, I guess my nights have been just as lonely as yours." Xilef replied not dropping his guard. "Let's end this..." He said glaring at Verruckt.

"My thoughts exactly, though I did enjoy chatting with you...farewell..." The Dark King replied and charged at the King of Light and the two locked blades in a shower of sparks and slashes.

Their blades moved fast, almost invisible! Yet the two knew each others moves well and predicted what the other would do and countered only to be blocked every time. The fight seemed to be going nowhere fast until Verruckt dropped his guard for one instant and Xilef came in and stuck through his armor and slide the blade across his right side. But Verruckt had veered down and left at the last second, and even though Xilef's blade held true and did indeed strike him...this left the King of Light's defenses down, and then he struck back.

Verruckt's blade had come up and had driven right through Xilef's gut. Verruckt had put enough power into that one thrust to penetrate right through the doomed king's body. His blood covered the floor and ran out of him like water. Verruckt kept the blade within Xilef for a moment and then stood tall and pulled in straight out of his dying foe.

Xilef had fallen to his knees, supporting himself with one hand on the ground and the other covering the fatal wound in his stomach.

Verruckt looked down at his own wound in his side, Xilef's Holy Sword had damaged him...it actually broke through his skin, and since the sword was indeed a holy blade...dark magic could not heal it. But no matter...this king would never be able to wield the holy sword again.

"Tell me Xilef..." Verruckt asked as he bent down and picked up the dying King's Sword, "Do you remember what you said to me the other day? About...how the day you would beg me for mercy...would be the day you fell by your own sword?" He said kneeling down in front of him.

"Heh...yeah..." Xilef answered, his breathing becoming labored and a smile on his face, "I may be dying...but my memory hasn't...failed me yet..."

Verruckt pulled Xilef's face up to his gently with one hand under his chin and looked at him with an expression not of gloating victory, but with that smile...that smile that Xilef had believed to be gone forever...was right there in front of him...and suddenly...dying didn't hurt so much any more...

"You know...even after all of these years...my love for you has never died...so please...don't take this the wrong way..." Verruckt asked lovingly and kissed Xilef sweetly on the lips. Though it was only for a moment...to Xilef...it lasted forever.

Slowly Verruckt pulled away and stood up over Xilef and raised the Holy Sword over his dying lover, and then ended his suffering once...and for all.

Notes From The Author:

Wow...now this was a very tragic ending to a chapter...sniffles and now we know the story behind the two kings! I hope this answered some of your questions, and you all got to see Dark and Krad again, AND THEY'RE ALIVE!! Yay! Well I hope to post the next chapter soon, but not today...fingers hurt! To much typing Thank you for reading and your comments! And forgive me to all of the fans of the King of Light...personally...I really liked Krad's other half too...TT I hope you all continue to read! Till then! **bows**


	14. The Final Keys

**Chapter 14:**

"No!" Adel suddenly yelled out with his eyes filled with shock and sadness.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Zanus asked as the two mages stopped ascending the staircase that lead to Adel's keep. Zanus was carrying the unconscious Satoshi in his arms; he knew they had to get him and Daisuke to safety fast if they even hoped to have a chance to stop Verruckt.

Adel shut his eyes tight and tears began to roll down his face, "Xilef...his...his majesty is dead...no..." He said and clenched his fists, "The fool! I warned him not to try and fight Verruckt alone...the...the fool..." He repeated over and over again in disbelief and anger.

Zanus too was angered by this...but turned his head away and fought away his tears; "Adel...there is nothing we can do for him now...he made his own decision..."

Adel looked up at Zanus and then down at the ground again.

"We're almost there...if we plan to avenge his death then we have to stop any chance that Verruckt has of winning. Which means sending these four back before he finds them. Understand?" Zanus said returning to his firm and emotionless composure.

"You're right..." Adel said slowly, "But how will we find the other two?"

"Leave that to me...now hurry!" Zanus commanded and the two continued to run up the staircase.

The entire castle was now full of blood and still much fighting, fires broke out everywhere and chaos was mass and widespread. The soldiers of black armor seemed to have the upper hand on the Galseran knights. However, both sides had taken heavy damage...but Madria still had its king, and the victor is decided by who still holds power. Galseran was doomed.

Even if the once majestic city was done for, the two guardians of the World of the Shadows still had one chance left to save the two worlds. However, though they had Daisuke and Satoshi, Dark and Krad were still unaccounted for.

The two sorcerers reached the top of the staircase and opened a portion of the wall sealed with magic, this lead to Adel's Keep. A room with what seemed to be no ceiling, only an image of the night sky that looked endless. The room was completely silent except for the foot quick paced footsteps of the small red haired boy running towards the visitors and stopping short at the sight of Satoshi.

"Satoshi-kun!" Daisuke called out as Zanus entered holding him.

Zanus stopped and stared at Daisuke a moment, he knew that he would look similar to Adel...but it totally amazed him to meet the small boy in person.

"Hello Daisuke," Adel said as he magically locked the door behind him, "This is Zanus...my friend that I told you about..."

Daisuke stared back at Zanus who looked as equally surprised as him to see one another.

"Um...hello Daisuke..." Zanus said and shook his head out of his trance, "Forgive me child but we have little time for introductions. Adel..." Zanus said and turned to him handing him Satoshi, "I'm going out to look for the other two...prepare while I'm gone, time is a gift we have little of." He replied and teleported out of the room.

Adel took Satoshi over to Daisuke and placed him on the ground as the red head dropped down beside him.

"Is...is he okay?" Daisuke asked worried.

Adel smiled at Daisuke reassuringly, "Yes Daisuke...he's just fine...only a little tired. I'll be right back all right? Look after him." He replied and walked to a bookshelf on the far side of the room.

Daisuke looked down at Satoshi with a sigh and lifted him up a bit and held him tightly, "I'm glad you're safe...Satoshi..." He said softly and smiled hugging the blue haired boy close.

At the sound of Daisuke's familiar voice Satoshi's eyes opened slowly...and realizing that he was in Daisuke's embrace he smiled and returned the hug, much to Daisuke's surprise, "Good to see you too...Daisuke..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zanus's spell had returned him back to the main hallway, there were bodies everywhere and blood covered the walls and floor. The thick and heavy sense of smoke and heat in the air was stifling, but it didn't waver Zanus one bit. He quickly looked at his surroundings; he had no tracking spell, only a keen sense that picked up on magical energies. He quickly looked around, there was defiantly a powerful energy nearby, but whom's he couldn't tell. He ran down the great hall after the source, hoping it was Krad's or Dark's.

"Please don't let me be to late..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Krad! Krad come on what's the matter with you!" Dark yelled as he held Krad from falling to his knees from behind. The smoke that filled the air was too much and the two had to land...but as soon as they did, Krad began to feel immense chest pain. "Krad!"

"I...I can't...help it...Ahhh..." He gasped grabbing his chest, "So...something's happened to...me..." He managed to get out before the pain was too much for him to speak and he fell to his knees despite Dark's efforts.

"Krad!" Dark yelled and tried to lift Krad back up, "This is not the time to have a bad case of acid indigestion!" Dark yelled in frustration, even though he knew damn well that this pain Krad was feeling was defiantly not heartburn.

Krad was panting and seemed to be out of breath even though the smoke in this area wasn't as bad as the rest of the palace. "It...it hurts like hell..." Krad screamed as another shoot of pain washed over his body.

"Yeah I can see that..." Dark said and lifted Krad up and put one of his arms over his shoulder, "Just suck it up okay...we'll be out of here soon..." He replied reassuringly, even though he was worried about the other people in the castle, Krad was his first priority; they had to find away out!

Suddenly a wave of arrows swept into the room tipped with fire and what seemed to be small containers filled with some kind of liquid, problem was as the heat busted the containers open, a silver gas began to seep out, rather quickly!

"What the hell!" Dark exclaimed, suddenly he realized that this gas was making him light headed and dizzy, "Damn..." He said and put his free arm over his nose and mouth.

This situation just went from bad to worse! Krad was down for the count, and the room was filling with fire and that gas! Dark thought about making a break for it out the window, but since that's where the attack was coming from, who knows what was waiting for them out there! Plus with Krad's weight to carry, it would be impossible to fly.

'I'M NOT GOING TO DIE HERE!' Dark yelled to himself and pulled out a feather from his wings, he quickly chanted a spell and threw it to the floor causing an explosion! The ground beneath them gave way and Dark, keeping a firm grip on Krad, fell with the floor. Well now that was the end of the poison gas and fire arrows...but what Dark didn't anticipate was how far down the drop was!

Dark had blown a hole through the floor above the large and very tall throne room! He tried to flap his wings in an attempt to soften the impact, but with Krad's weight adding to his own, it did little to help and the two crash-landed onto the floor in a cloud of dust and debris.

It took a moment for Dark to regain his senses...he moaned as he opened his eyes and tried to get up...but his whole body ached, and he had fallen on his side. His right arm felt numb, and it hurt to breath...he must have broken a few ribs...he prayed that was all he broke...He slowly looked over at Krad, he looked to be in a bit better shape then Dark because he had wrapped his wings around himself before he fell, though he still looked to be in pain from his chest, so if there was any danger around here, he doubted if he could fight. However, Dark really wasn't in much condition to fight either.

Dark slowly rose to all fours and coughed as some of the dust settled still, however Dark was also coughing some blood...that was never a good sign. The room was really warm, he guessed that the original fire had spread to down here too, as Dark focused his eyes on the room, and despite the massive headache, he could clearly see fire, but for some reason...it seemed to be in a ring around the room! Blocking the exits and the entire perimeter around the room...yet no damage or smoke was in the center, of which he and Krad...and two other figures were located. He couldn't see them clearly though...they were kind of silhouetted, and his vision was still blurred, but from what he could see, one was motionless on the ground and the other stood above him with a sword in hand.

The standing figure had turned to him, and all Dark could really make out was blood colored eyes starring at him. They were full of evil, Dark could feel this beings dark energy, and it was almost suffocating. Then Dark slowly rose to his knees and grabbed his right arm quickly as pain shot through it. Yep, it defiantly wasn't numb any more, and it hurt like hell. Then he starred back at the darkened figure.

"Quite a fall...I'd imagine you didn't know what was below you...else you wouldn't have dared that stunt..." The dark figure of red eyes said with obvious amusement filling his voice.

"Yeah...well...I've been known to do crazier things..." Dark retorted realizing he couldn't stand up and remained on one knee.

"Hm...sarcasm...you really are my other self..." The man replied with a grin and slowly walked towards Dark, sword in hand.

Dark was getting a little worried now, his body was in pretty bad shape, he was in no condition to defend himself, but this man's answer confused him, "Other...self?" Dark asked not taking his eyes off of this dark man.

"So...they haven't told you yet?" He asked as the light of the fire began to show on his face revealing himself.

Dark stared in shock, this demon looked exactly like him! But then again, with all the madness he'd seen over the past week or so...he wasn't all that surprised...but he was still hoping this was one big nightmare. "Who the hell are you?" Dark demanded in a threatening tone.

"I am you...and vise versa my friend. My name is Verruckt...you've already made a visit to my lovely city...and now I'd like to invite you to my humble home, though I assure you it won't be for pleasantries." Verruckt said stopping just in front of Dark, as Xilef's blood still dripped from the sword in his hand.

"Sorry to be rude...but I'll have to turn down your generous offer..." Dark growled then smirked, "Mom said not to follow strangers home."

"My dear boy..." Verruckt answered with a smile and rose the blade's tip to Dark's throat drawing a bit of blood, "I'm not giving you a choice..."

Dark glanced down at the blade without moving his head for fear of the blade moving any deeper into his neck, seeing the blood covering then sword, then glared back at Verruckt, "Just curious...who did you kill before you decided to kill me?" He asked in disgust.

"You need'nt concern yourself with that..." Verruckt answered with a smile, "Just settling an old score...however I will say this...Galseran is to say...a dying flock without its Shepard." He replied tilting his head towards the burning throne.

Dark looked back over at the body on the floor, but before he could make it out there was a flash of light on the ground in front of him and Verruckt jumped backwards causing Dark to fall backwards sitting now on the ground and cringing as his arm now hurt worse.

"Verruckt! Next time I won't miss!" Came a voice from the other side of the room.

Dark looked over to where he heard the voice and saw what looked to be...Satoshi? Oh great...that bump on his head is making him hallucinate now...he thought to himself.

"Zanus..." Verruckt said aloud and still smirking returning to his normal composure as the blue haired sorcerer with his hand rose to him from the other side of the room stood in a threatening tone, "You're a little late...the deed is done..."

Zanus glanced over to the body of his fallen king lying not far from Verruckt. The sorcerer still held his hand to the dark king and glared at him with undying hatred, "And I intend to avenge him..." He growled with his golden eyes flashing with rage.

"Hmph...and what do you plan to do? Shoot another little fireball at me? Please..." Verruckt laughed, "My power has grown to strong...even for the likes of you. Guardian of the Seal? Hah! My rebirth into the World of Light is at hand, and not even you can stop it!"

"Grrr...We'll see!" Zanus said and chanted another, more powerful spell of light, and threw the massive energy ball at Verruckt. Victory seemed to be at hand...no!

Verruckt never moved, all he did was raise his hand the intense and powerful spell fell as ash, "...I'm still here..." He smirked.

Zanus stood in shock; he never imagined that Verruckt would have grown to be so powerful in such a short amount of time! "Impossible..." He whispered to himself.

"You should never had underestimated me...Zanus, I'm disappointed in you..." Verruckt grinned, "And don't think I wasn't aware of your plan...assassinate the children and then the spirits? Tsk Tsk...you should be ashamed of yourself..."

"What...children?" Dark repeated, "Daisuke and Satoshi are here!" Dark demanded turning to the blue haired sorcerer.

Zanus glanced over at Dark then back at Verruckt feeling like he had his back against the wall, "Anything to stop you..." He growled not feeling to proud of his earlier plan.

"But you failed...because your king is dead..." Verruckt taunted and enjoying every second of the mage's lose for words, "For had you killed the boy..." He said then glanced over at Dark, "And because he's still alive...so am I."

The heat of the room and his own helplessness was causing him to sweat, and he stood there in silence.

"Well what's the matter Zanus? He's right there...kill him..." Verruckt taunted, "End all of your problems. If you did slaughter the other boy...then why don't you finish the job? Put an end to the great Felix Verruckt by taking an innocent life. What's the matter? Lose your nerve?" Verruckt asked.

Zanus still stood silent, what could he say? He had lost his nerve to kill the kids...and with them alive, he couldn't kill Dark or Krad...because they would only return to Satoshi and Daisuke's minds as they once had. But by killing Daisuke and Satoshi, Dark and Krad would cease to exist, and therefore Verruckt would be destroyed and fail. For due to Dark and Krad's presents, both Verruckt and Xilef shared a tie with them. Killing Dark would be killing his shadow, and vise versa...and since Xilef was dead...he guessed that's why Krad was unable to fight back at all...he was dying...slowly and painfully dying, which didn't give Verruckt to much time left to sacrifice them.

"You didn't kill the other boys did you...you're pathetic Zanus...you and Adel." Verruckt laughed, "Some guardians..."

"They're innocent...they don't deserve to die!" Zanus countered unable to control is anger anymore.

"Hmph...it doesn't matter anyway...once I'm free of this world I plan to destroy the link between the two. Then you'll be nothing more then a memory. Now..." Verruckt said and began to walk over to Dark and Krad, "If you'll excuse me...my guests are waiting..."

"VERRUCKT!" Zanus cried out, but before he could get a spell out, the three were gone. Krad, Dark, and Verruckt had vanished, Zanus fell to his knees. He had failed! Nothing could save them now! Verruckt had the two keys to opening the portal back to the World of Light! How could he have let this happen!

"We're doomed..."

Notes from the Author:

OMG! First Xilef and now Dark and Krad! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! TT This can't be happening! Well I thank you all for continuing to read, and comment! AND I SHALL CONTINUE TO TRY AND UPLOAD AT MY SUPER HUMAN SPEED!! But making the story good matters to me more then uploading fast, but whenever an idea pops into my head...THERE'S NO STOPING THESE FINGERS!! **bows** Thank you once again! **bow bow bow** Meow! I love you guys!


	15. All You Have Left to Lose

**Chapter 15:**

Finally the city had fallen...the once flourishing city was now in shambles, ashes, and desolate. The fires were subsiding now due to a heavy down pour that began just after Verruckt's triumphant retreat. Though some of the people had retreated from the city to the forests far away...most of the population was reduced to nothing but corpses. No one was sparred...soldiers, guards, men, woman...and even children...all senselessly murdered in this great genocide by Madrian Troops. There was no life to be found anywhere...even as the rain cleansed the raging fires and cleared the smoke...nothing but ashes...everywhere, only ashes.

Back at Adel's Keep, where the only living people in the city resided, Satoshi had explained everything the Zanus had told him earlier to Daisuke. About this being the World of Shadows and that they had come from the World of Light, the painting was the link between the two worlds and because they were both attached to Dark and Krad upon impact with the painting, they were transported here too. But since Dark and Krad were in control at the time, he and Daisuke were brought into this world as spirits instead of living flesh. And since Satoshi and Daisuke had both entered Adel and Zanus's domains, they were now back to being flesh and blood. He explained how Adel and Zanus had planned to kill them both and why, however Adel had then cut in a moment in saying that killing them was something neither he nor Zanus could bring themselves to doing. Then Adel explained that both he and Zanus were guardians of the evil magic that was hidden within this world, and it had manifested itself into being the King of Madria, Verruckt.

"I see...so that's why I can feel again..." Daisuke commented allowed looking down at his hands, "But...what's happened to Dark and Krad?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"They're gone..." Zanus replied and he shut the door behind himself after no one noticed he entered.

"Gone?" Adel asked, "Wait...were they killed?"

Zanus shook his head slowly, refusing to look the red haired sorcerer in the eyes afraid of what they might think of him having failed, "Verruckt took them...they're gone..." He replied defeated.

Adel stood in shock and disbelief, this was their last chance...and now it was gone?

"Wait...what does that mean?" Daisuke asked concerned at the sorcerer's expressions.

Satoshi understood what it meant...it meant that that mad man was going to sacrifice the two to reopen the door between the World of Shadows and the World of Light. "How much time do we have?" Satoshi asked being realistic about the situation.

"Xilef is dead...which means his light half, the one called Krad, is dying...slowly but surely...which doesn't give Verruckt a lot of time to start and finish the ritual...my guess is...about two maybe three hours or so if we're lucky..." Zanus replied leaning back against the door with his head down.

"What...Krad...Krad's going to die?" Daisuke asked in disbelief, "No...No he can't die! He's Krad!" Daisuke shouted.

"And mortal here..." Adel replied sadly, "Which means he has blood like the rest of us..."

"So...so that's it? You're all giving up!" Daisuke demanded.

"There's nothing else we can do." Zanus replied, "We failed in killing you all and we can't send you all back to your world because all four of you have to be together and we can only perform the spell one time!"

"...Then if Dark and Krad can't come to us..." Daisuke said and then stood up glaring at the sorcerer, "We'll go to them!"

Everyone in the room starred at Daisuke in shock, no one could believe what he was saying!

"Go to Madria? That's suicide!" Adel said trying not to even imagine how impossible that was.

"It doesn't matter any way right?" Daisuke demanded turning to Adel, "If this king sacrifices Dark and Krad then it's over right? And if we do nothing then it's over! But if we at least try, then we still have a chance!" He stated firmly.

"No, it's to dangerous! You wouldn't make it past the front gate and it's at least a four day long walk to get there or even with horses!" Zanus yelled trying to reason with Daisuke.

"You're sorcerers aren't you?" Daisuke demanded, "Transport Satoshi and I there and we'll get to Dark and Krad no matter what! Then all you have to do is cast your spell and send us all home! You said we all had to be together, right? And if you guys are truly powerful sorcerers then distance shouldn't matter!"

Satoshi had never seen Daisuke so determined before; his boldness was enough to even convince him that it just might work. He looked up at Daisuke and nodded then stood beside him, "Don't underestimate our abilities because we're younger. Daisuke and I can do things no normal kid can. It'll work, and what have we got to lose right?" Satoshi asked making eye contact with his shadow.

Zanus and Adel stared at the two for a moment, these kids were nuts! But they were right about one thing...what did they have to lose?

Adel smiled and nodded; "Alright then...we'll get you to Madria, but it'll be up to you to get to Dark and Krad on your own. Getting you two there will take quite a bit of magic...and we'll only have enough power left for that one spell that will send you home."

"What!" Zanus demanded glaring at Adel, "You're actually going along with this?" He demanded then his anger melted away into submissiveness as soon as Adel gave him that confident and sweet smile he had, and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Yes, what have we got to lose?" Adel replied walking over to Zanus and standing beside him, "Verruckt has more to lose from this, so it could only work to our advantage to try...and succeed."

Zanus sighed and looked back over at Satoshi and Daisuke, the silence hung in the air a moment, "Are you sure you want to go through with this? Because even teleporting you there...our magic could only take you as far as the castle gates..." He replied to the two boys.

"Don't worry. We're not backing down from this." Daisuke said with a smile.

Zanus was finally convinced and smiled with a chuckle, "Very well then...we're counting on you two...show us what you've got."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime after they had arrived in Madria, Dark had blacked out. His body ached all over, that fall had taken quite a toll, more so then he had expected, but he was sure that there had to be another factor to this. He'd fallen from higher heights and still been able to fend off Krad, so this couldn't be the only factor in his weakness. Dark tried to move his arms, but he couldn't! He knew that his right arm could be broken...but why wasn't his left arm working? Cold? Something cold and metal was wrapped around his wrists holding his down...or up? He was lying against something flat and cold and his wrists were bound above his head. Even his wings were bound down, what the hell?

His amethyst eyes opened to reveal that he was correct, he was bound to a large flat tablet of what appeared to be some kind of stone with weird symbols all over it. His ankles were also bound to the stone by shackles without a lock of chain! They were directly pinned to the stone, Dark had never seen this type of bound before...he couldn't see anywhere to pick it from, and his hand restraints were the same.

"About...time you woke up..." Krad said from Dark's left. Dark looked over at him to see him in pretty much the same state, bound to some kind of stone tablet with weird markings on it. Though it had appeared that Krad had been coughing up a bit of blood, and it ran from the sides of his mouth slightly. Krad looked in really bad shape.

"Hey Krad...are you okay?" Dark asked hating to see him in such pain.

"I've been better..." Krad replied and coughed a bit again.

"Uh...how long was I out?" Dark asked.

"I don't know...I woke up a..." Krad began then cringed in pain again and clamped his teeth down to bear it, "I...I've only been awake for a short while..."

Dark looked at the white angel with concern, he'd never seen Krad suffer from so much pain before. It really worried him, and was killing him inside.

He looked up at his restraints and tried to struggle against them but they wouldn't budge, "Damn it! What the hell are these things made of?" Dark asked getting frustrated with the thought of being in bonds that he couldn't break out of.

"Magic, they're made of magic." Verruckt answered from just below the two angels, he was standing beside and alter that separated the two tablets and placing the blooded sword he had held to Dark's throat earlier on it, "And completely impossible to get out of without stronger magic then the one who caste them, which would mean stronger magic then mine, and in your conditions...no amount of struggling will break them."

Dark recognize those eyes, the last thing he remembered seeing before he blacked out were those blood red eyes, "You're that guy I saw after we fell...what was your name?" Dark asked thinking, "Fredrick wasn't it?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

Verruckt laughed and looked back up with Dark wearing a smirk, "Not quite...you can call me Verruckt. Not that it will matter soon what you call me..." He replied looking over at Krad who was glaring at the man with a combination of shock (at his resemblance to Dark) and anger at the fact it was he who put him in this horrid place and strapped to this uncomfortable tablet.

"You really do look like Xilef..." Verruckt said walking over to Krad and brought his face only an inch away from the gold's, this caused Dark to become extremely upset and angered, "And I'd imagine you're in a lot of pain...well since your other half is now dead...it won't be long before you die as well." Verruckt said and Krad looked at him with confusion and discomfort, something was wrong with this guy, and Krad didn't like it.

Suddenly a thought struck Dark, this guy claimed that Dark was his other half...and they looked almost exactly alike...that king...the King of Galseran looked exactly liked Krad! Wait...was that who this freak was referring to when Dark asked whom he had killed, "You killed Xilef Rein?" Dark demanded.

Verruckt looked over at Dark and smiled, "So...you figured out my little secret?" Verruckt said with a completely guiltless look, "A very tragic event indeed..."

"Yeah you look real shuck up about it..." Dark replied with a growl.

Verruckt shrugged and returned his attention back to Krad who looked paler then he normally did, "It was a shame to lose something so precious and beautiful..." He said and placed his right hand on the side of Krad's face gently, but he looked at Krad with not concern, but lust. His touch was cold and uncomfortable...it made Krad pull away from it, but being bound he could only move so far. "And it will be a shame to lose that again...won't it?" He asked moving his gaze over to Dark who looked ready to jump off of that rock and bash his face in.

"Let me off this thing and I'll shame you ..."Dark growled clenching his fists.

"Hmm...you don't seem to like me that much do you?" Verruckt asked with a sarcastically hurt look.

"What was your first clue?" Dark asked, "Now leave Krad alone..." He warned.

Verruckt looked back at Krad his smirk returning, "But how can I resist? You obviously can't either..." He replied.

Krad felt extremely uncomfortable around this guy, a feeling Krad was not accustomed to...the pain in his body though kept him from threatening the king to back off. He was just in too much pain to really do anything! It was like someone taking his insides and twisting them with hands of fire. It was killing him from the inside out.

Then Verruckt began to twirl Krad's hair around his finger, Dark was getting more ticked of by the second, but there was little he could do being bound to this damn rock!

"Hmm...soft, just like Xilef's..." Verruckt said grinning at Krad and moved his head over to Krad's ear, "I wonder what else about you is just like him?" He whispered.

Krad glared at him with his golden eyes that had been known to shake even the toughest of humans, yet it had no effect on this one, "Get away from me..." He growled in a low tone.

Verruckt grinned and didn't back off an inch. In fact he went so far as the move closer! Something not even Dark dared when Krad was this angry. He moved his right hand down Krad's face, neck, chest, and side, slowly and intimately. Dark was astounded and appalled by this action and pulled against his restraints with all the strength he had in him.

Verruckt could see Dark's anger and frustration out of the corner of his eye and, decided to push it farther. He began to trail soft and gentle kisses down the side of Krad's face and neck, he even went so bold as to nibble a bit and draw a small amount of blood from his neck, and lightly suck on it a bit to taste Krad's sweetly cold blood. "Mmm...you even taste like him..." He said and looked over at Krad's face with a small amount of his blood on his lips.

"Grrr...you're sick..." Krad growled as the new wound on his neck began to sting slightly, only adding to his pain.

"Maybe...but then again...I'm no the one who's about to die now am I...?" Verruckt answered and pulled away from Krad and lightly whipped the blood from his mouth with his thumb. "I thoroughly enjoyed that...so I plan to put you out of your misery earlier then planned...I shall return in a moment..." He said with a short bow, "Do pardon my absents..." He said and left the room through a wooden door that was locked behind him.

"Grrr...bastard!" Dark growled.

Krad hated to feel unclean, and right now, he felt down right dirty. He cringed as other wave of pain came over him, but his anger kept him from screaming out, "I'll kill him..." He growled and whipped the side of his neck with his shoulder, his blood staining his white coat.

"Yeah, well get in line..." Dark said and looked back up at the restraints, "I can't break these things open with any of my tricks!" he roared in frustration, "DAMN IT!"

"Don't lose your head thief and think!" Krad yelled to him, "Every trap Satoshi or anyone has ever put you in you've gotten out of...so just calm down and think how to get out of this one!"

"However flattered I am at that comment Krad..." Dark said and then lowered his head to hide his hopelessness from Krad, "I don't see a way out of this one no matter which way I turn..."

"So that's it?" Krad demanded, "We just sit here and wait to die!"

"..." Dark hung silently for a while and then closed his eyes, "I'm sorry..."

What? Dark...apologizing to him? Why? He didn't do anything wrong...none of this was his fault at least...he couldn't blame him...though earlier he could and was in fact. But now...now there was just no point in being angry with him...for once, he held no malice towards the great phantom thief, in fact he thought...if he was going to die...he was glad it wasn't alone.

"...I'm sorry too..."

Notes From the Author:

Okay...if anyone wants to join me in a Lynching Mob to kill Verruckt, grab your torch and pitchfork! BASTARD! He touched Krad! **growls and hisses** As you can see this isn't the end of the story yet! Hopefully... TT Looks like it's up to Daisuke, Satoshi, and their shadows, but will they make it in time? **Gasps** THEY HAD BETTER!! I don't want Dark and Krad to die!! **Bows** Once again thank you for reading and commenting! **Huggles you all** Meow!


	16. A Last Chance

**Chapter 16:**

"Okay guys..." Zanus began as he and Adel stood opposite of Daisuke and Satoshi who were standing between them, "We only have one shoot at this...so don't screw up..." He said firmly glaring at the two boys.

"Are you ready?" Adel asked with an optimistic smile.

"Yeah!" The two said and nodded with excitement.

"This might feel a little odd...like your body is falling apart and then being put back together again when you land...you might be a little dizzy and even vomit since you haven't done this before...but you'll be okay." Zanus replied and raised hand to the two standing with his feet firmly placed upon the ground as if someone was going to knock him backwards.

"Um...what's with the stance?" Daisuke asked as he looked over at Adel who was in the same position.

"Well...we never really practiced this spell much on multiple people before and the last time...I nearly flew out a window..." Adel said with an embarrassed smile and blush.

"And the people we teleported...didn't look so good either after that..." Zanus added with a bit of a nervous look.

"Why...what happened?" Satoshi asked now having second thoughts about this.

"Well...let's just say...they didn't quite materialize properly..." Adel replied.

"Mostly their body parts..." Zanus replied casually, "Okay here we go!"

"Wha! Hang on a second!" Satoshi started but was cut off by Daisuke who was...kissing him!

This wasn't a dream! Daisuke was kissing him! He was actually kissing him! It was just like he imagined it...soft and warm...it felt so good. Suddenly his mind melted away...all he could feel was that kiss; unconsciously he was pulling Daisuke closer to him, pressing their bodies together. Then he could feel the air around them becoming colder and all of a sudden it became burning hot! The world around them was swirling and images were flying by fast, but through it all, they never broke their kiss. Satoshi never wanted to break it, he wanted it to last forever, it was complete and total bliss...heavenly bliss! He had moved his hands down to Daisuke's waist and wrapped them around the red haired boy pulling him into a loving embrace. Then the moment was broken as the spinning suddenly stopped and the two broke apart and fell to the ground from about ten feet up onto their backs.

Satoshi fell with a thud away from Daisuke and groaned at the annoyance of the fall, but mostly because it broke his moment with Daisuke, "Ouch..." He moaned and slowly sat up rubbing his head, "Dai...Daisuke...are you okay?" He asked looking over at Daisuke who had his legs spread out and he was also rubbing his head, he looked so cute he thought.

"Yeah...I'm okay..." Daisuke gave a short gasp and blushed! The memory of the kiss had just occurred to him and his face turned completely red, "Uh...uh-um-ah..." He stuttered and looked over at Satoshi completely shy and embarrassed, "Um...s-s-s-sorry!" He yelled quickly and jumped to his feet and bowed bashfully.

For what, Satoshi thought. "Oh..." He said softly to himself and blushed a bit as well, "Um...that's okay...really..." He said standing up and not making eye contact with Daisuke. During the kiss it felt so good, but now...he felt kind of awkward.

"Well...well I just didn't want to think about...being rearranged into different pieces...and I thought that if we were...this was my last chance to...I mean!" He said with a start and blushed even redder, "I mean...I didn't want you to back out or anything...because...I really want to save Dark and Krad and-and-and..." He rambled on and on.

Satoshi tried to keep himself from laughing. Daisuke looked so cute when he wore that embarrassed face, his skin turned redder then his hair. Daisuke was still in his bow and looked to be yelling at himself inside. Satoshi stood up and walked over to Daisuke and crouched down to put his face to his and Daisuke's eyes got really wide.

"Don't worry about it..." Satoshi replied and smiled up at Daisuke who was still red in the face and shocked, "I plan to see this through to the end too."

Daisuke's shocked expression was replaced with a smile and another bow, "thank you Satoshi-kun!" He said happily.

Finally after pulling themselves together they looked at their surroundings. They were standing beside the south wall of the palace of Madria. A huge black stoned wall that stretched up to as high as Galseran Palace...though tragically, the palace was burnt to the ground and no longer stood tall and majestic. The grass and vegetation around the palace had withered up and had died years ago it seemed, and the air smelled dry and dusty. The rest of the landscape was dying trees, and other dead plants that were stretched out over about a two-mile radius that stretched from the gate that separated the palace from the city, to the large and black castle that they now stood beneath. There were no birds chirping, or laughter and joyful sounds like in Galseran...only the sounds of crowing scavenger birds and the wind blowing the dust around as if it was bored of the decollate realm.

"...What a depressing place..." Satoshi commented as he looked over the on...Dark and Krad are here...so we'd better get them out...I don't want to be here any longer then we have too." Daisuke replied and shivered due to the cold atmosphere.

Satoshi shivered too, something about this place felt so cold...and it wasn't just the temperature, "Right..." He said and looked up to see an open window, "There!" He said pointing up, "We can climb in through that window."

Daisuke looked up, the window was almost twice his height, "Are you sure?" Daisuke asked.

"Here..." Satoshi said, and cupped his hands, "I'll boost you up. And once you get to the top you can help me up."

"Huh?" Daisuke asked turning around, he felt like someone was watching him and shuck off the feeling, "Right!" He said.

Daisuke looked up at the window and then jumped up as high as he could with the help from Satoshi. He barely reached the ledge, but was able to pull himself up. "Ah...I'm up!" Daisuke said and reached his arm back down to help Satoshi.

Satoshi was about to reach for it when he heard a voice the seemed to come from everywhere.

'Welcome...'

He quickly turned around...no one was there...to his left or right either. He stared out for a moment as cold sweat ran down his face. The voice sent shivers up his spine that for a moment seemed to send his world into darkness and then back to reality in an instant. There was defiantly a great evil in this place...but they had to find Dark and Krad...before that evil...what ever it was finds them.

Satoshi turned back up to where Daisuke was and found him...gone!

"Ah! DAISUKE!" Satoshi called out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke had sunk to the floor with his knees to his chest and his hands over his ears shaking terribly, "No...stop it! Stop it!" Daisuke kept yelling in his head. His eyes were clenched shut and tears were falling from his face.

In Daisuke's head, quick flashes of images were playing in front of him. Dark screaming in pain, everyone he'd ever known and loved...dying right before his eyes! His mom, his grandpa, Riku and Risa...everyone! All dying or dead! The images came so fast and vivid and everyone was calling out his name, crying for help and he couldn't reach them! And to top it off, someone was laughing...laughing at his helplessness, his fear, his hopelessness...it was an overwhelming sense of guilt and horror. He couldn't take it and was about to scream, his body shaking terribly, and then he opened his eyes wide back to the world of reality. His gaze was averted to the ground; a pair of black boots entered his vision, a dark cape hanging down behind them, and the air around him gave off a dark chill that gave him goose bums all over.

"Hello Daisuke..." Said a dark voice, the same voice in Daisuke's head...only now...he was in person and speaking to him!

Daisuke didn't want to look up. He didn't want to see the face of the evil that the most powerful mages of this world, Adel and Zanus feared. He didn't want to see the face of the one whose voice and sadistic images played over and over again in his head.

"I've been waiting for you..." He said, then he knelt down, and Daisuke's terrified and innocent eyes meet with malice red ones, "the final piece to opening the seal...and you came earlier then expected." He said with a grin, "Not that I mind dear boy..."

Daisuke couldn't speak, all of a sudden his voice lost him, he wanted to scream out for Dark and Satoshi...but he couldn't, he could barely breath! He sat there motionless starring into those blood red eyes...he looked exactly like Dark to everyone else...but Daisuke saw them...as nothing alike.

"You know...you might have been better off just asking Zanus and Adel to transport you home...and saved yourself...Hmph, foolish child...you should have left the others to die." Verruckt replied kneeling down on one knee and only inches away from Daisuke.

Suddenly, anger boiled up in Daisuke, his expression went from terrified to rage... "I'm not leaving without them!" He said with an anger filled voice at the mere thought of abandoning those he held dear to him. He was either leaving this world with them, or die trying...but there was no way in hell he was going to just run away when they needed him most.

"Oh, found your courage have you?" Verruckt asked with a laugh, then he moved his hand over to the side of Daisuke's face and stroked it gently, "Brave...I must say, not many would be brave enough to raise that tone to me...but then again..." He said and grinned at Daisuke sinisterly, "The ones who did met with an untimely end..."

Daisuke quickly found strength in his legs again and knocked Verruckt's hand away with his own and jumped up taking off down the hallway, as far away from Verruckt as he could, no matter where that took him.

Verruckt stood still a moment and turned to the direction Daisuke had run to and smiled, "And so...you shall too..."

Daisuke ran as fast as he could through corridor after corridor. Amazingly enough, there was not a signal soldier in the castle! But he didn't care right now...he just kept running. All he wanted to do was get to Krad and Dark and go home! He had run down several stairs that must have lead to underground because it was so cold, and the air was thicker and musty. They spiraled downward and must have been at least a few thousand steps down because he must have been running for some time and still saw no end! Finally he came to a stop and tried to catch his breath. He was tired...no exhausted, who knows how far he ran! He now remembered that he had left Satoshi somewhere outside the castle, but there was no way to get back to him now! He had no idea where he was, but any where away from the blood eyed man was fine with him!

He was about to collapse on the ground but caught himself against the wall. It was freezing cold and damp, he was so tired and scared. He couldn't believe what he had just done! He stood up to the mad man that had put him and everyone else into this situation...he wasn't sure if it was guts of stupidity...but it put a smile on his face. Wait till he told Dark and Satoshi! What would they say? Such thoughts helped him calm down a little and helped him breath easier...but his moment of rest wouldn't last long... A cold and firm hand turned him around harshly from behind, and then a strong grip wrapped itself around his throat and held him up above the ground. He couldn't breath at all and grabbed the hands that held him trying to break free, but to no avail.

"Don't worry Daisuke...you won't die...at least not now...not before you've served your purpose." It was Verruckt! But how, Daisuke had left him so far behind him! How was this possible! "You'll get to see your precious Dark before your life is ended...I promise..."

Daisuke was barely holding onto consciousness, he could feel the lack of blood and oxygen going to his face. It hurt so much, then just before he blacked out, the pressure on his neck released and he felt himself falling forward into cold arms. Verruckt had caught him and wrapped him in a cold embrace and held him for a moment before beginning to carry him down the stairs.

"You might want to stay awake a little while longer...or else I can't keep my promise..." He said coldly as Daisuke gasped for air trying to fill his lungs.

The sides of his neck hurt from where he was nearly strangled, and the only thing going through his mind was a cry for help... 'Anyone...please...help me...'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satoshi had tried to call out to Daisuke several times but no one answered. He knew something was wrong. He was finally able to reach the edge of the window and hang there for a moment trying to find a good grip. After a few minutes he was able to pull himself up and through the window. And just as he did, strong vibe of magic filled the room from below! It startled him as he was rubbing his sore arms. Suddenly he realized that the dark energy had sealed the window shut. There was no way of getting out of here now...

He looked around for any sign of Daisuke, and found none! Completely deserted black marbled halls. But what seemed odd about this palace were...the walls and floors were bear! Completely naked, bear, and empty walls...Satoshi closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on Daisuke's energy signature...but the dark aura was everywhere and making it impossible to detect anyone with such a low magical energy!

"Damn it...Where are you Daisuke?" Satoshi said leaning his head back against the wall. He was going to have to do this the hard way and look for Daisuke without the use of his sixth sense. He brought himself to his feet and decided to head down the hallway to the right of him, since to the left was blocked with a locked door.

Walking along the black hallway, he noticed that no tapestries hung here either. Strange for a castle of this size to be so barren inside...though the outside wasn't really that decorated either...and the lack of guards also puzzled him. Suddenly Satoshi felt himself stepping in something wet and liquid. He looked down to see the floor stained...in blood! Fresh from under a large door to his left, there was so much blood coming from under the door, there had to be a large animal of some kind producing it...or worse...a large body count of some kind.

He walked over to the door and thought a moment about pulling the handle...and for some reason he was compelled to look. The large wooden door creaked open and as Satoshi peered inside the smell of dead flesh overwhelmed him, he put one arm over his nose and mouth and the door swung open.

His eyes grew wide at the sight of at least a half a hundred dead bodies piled in the small room! All wearing the black armor...Madrian soldiers! The sight was sickening and the smell even worse...Verruckt had killed his own soldiers! There was no other explanation! How could someone possibly not know of genocide of this magnitude in his own home? Satoshi felt sick and quickly slammed the door shut and coughed harshly trying to keep himself from vomiting.

"Oh...my God..." He gasped, "How...how could he? ..." he asked still feeling sick.

He put his head down to the floor and then noticed something...red foot prints! Someone had tracked through the blood, a set of small large apart ones, like someone running...then a set of larger ones that seemed to be taking there time.

No doubt about it now...Daisuke had been down this way...and someone else that was after him and judging by the wetness of the blood, it was resent. Satoshi quickly overcame his sickness and ran down the hall. Following the bloody footprints as far as he could. Daisuke must have been frantic! The footprints showed he was running obviously blind to where he was going. That worried him greatly...but another thing that scared him was that the blood that Daisuke was tracking was becoming thinner and thinner, fading more and more with every step.

"Oh please Daisuke..." Satoshi moaned running after the fading footprints, "Please be okay!" He felt a horrible sense of guilt and fear. If only he had gone first through the window instead of Daisuke!

Looking down though he noticed that the larger foot prints had vanished completely, where as Daisuke's could faintly be seen. Then...they were gone...the foot prints ended at a four-way hallway! Satoshi couldn't tell which way Daisuke had traveled! Damn...he'd lost the trail! No telling how large this castle was or where Daisuke on...this can't be possible..." He growled to himself in frustration.

Down each hallway lead to a door, and there were three to choose from. After calming himself down, he decided he had no choice but to try one. He ran down the right hallway and stopped at the door. He couldn't have second thoughts! He had to find Daisuke now! He opened the door and it opened to a large shaft that seemed to go on forever! But upon opening the door he felt a strong energy pulling him downward and he fell off the edge and down into the drop.

"AH!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark had become extremely concerned about Krad...though neither had talked for a while; the only sound he could hear was Krad's breathing becoming more labored and shallow. How much he wish he could have gone to him and comforted him...maybe easing the pain if only a little for him. It was tearing him up inside that he couldn't do anything. He wanted to say something to Krad but he couldn't find words...there was no use in joking around with his normal cocky attitude, and conversing about the past might only make the thought of dying even worse. His head was filled with so many things now; mostly about the things in life he'd done wrong to deserve this. If this was punishment for everything he'd done then find! Let the gods punish him for it! But not Krad...or Daisuke...even the creepy detective kid...they didn't deserve any of this. He'd been the one to pull Daisuke into this mess he called a life, and Satoshi's only real reason he wasn't allowed to live a normal life was because of his and Krad's existence...and it was his fault that Krad was created at all...maybe if he hadn't ticked the Hikari's off so much...Krad would have never lived to endure this pain. Blaming himself was something he had never done in his life...but thinking back on it all now...he felt like everything was his fault. The mere thought of himself sickened him now; about how immature he really was about life and how he never took anything seriously! How could he have been so blind to the world? Not that it really mattered now...he didn't feel sorry for himself...he was mad at himself. He'd put everyone in danger...and his own damn pride dropped them into this world in the first place!

He closed his eyes not really wanting to see his dismal surroundings...and he didn't even want to look at Krad...he was to ashamed. So this is how the Great Dark Mousy would meet his end huh? At the hands of some madman strapped to a damn rock, a very uncomfortable one he might add, completely helpless and hopeless? Hmph, the great Dark Mousy indeed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satoshi was falling faster now through the shaft and just as he has braced for impact with the ground, surely killing him, he suddenly felt himself breaking through something soft and it slowed his decent greatly without harming him much at all! Then he crashed into something wet and liquid, even water from such a height would have killed him...but...why was he still alive? He could think, feel, and his lungs cried for oxygen...why didn't he feel a hard impact? Suddenly he opened his eyes and was surrounded by red water? He quickly swam to the surface and broke through it taking in a deep breath of air. He looked up to where he had fallen first and saw a web like substance that he'd broken through...obviously a magical net of some kind to keep things out...but from that height and speed he must have broken right through it. His luck, and then he looked down at the water...clear clean water...with a hint of red...blood. This water had blood running into it another door to the side of the large spring was sealed shut...and red liquid was dripping down from it...he had a good idea what it was...but didn't want to confirm his suspicions...

He swam over to the side of the spring and climbed out. He was completely soaked and dried himself off as best he could; glad he was still alive to get wet in the first place! He cleaned his glasses off and looked around, he was clearly underground, and this must have been the main water source for the castle since it was so large and deep. He looked around and saw another door that must have lead out of the room, and hopefully not to anymore bodies.

He walked over to it now mostly dry after finding some old cloth to whip himself down with. He placed his hand on the handle and felt a sharp zap to his hand. He quickly recoiled it, a magical lock? Someone really didn't want anyone in here...but he had to get in some how...and avoid going to the room he was sure was filled with bodies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly Krad came to with a start, "S...Satoshi's..." He began still trying to overcome the horrible pain surging through his body, "Satoshi's here...."

Dark looked over at him firstly shocked he said anything, and then at what he had said, "What?"

Krad was still having trouble breathing, "Sa-Satoshi is here...uhh..."

Dark looked around and saw no one, "Um...Krad I think you're delusional..." Dark replied raising an eyebrow.

"You fool! The seal...on the door...h-he can't get in..." Krad replied bitterly.

Dark looked over at the door that lead outside of the room, yeah, someone was defiantly there, and trying to get in. But if it was Verruckt, he could have easily entered, "How can we let him in? Unless you've got a magic password, opening that door is damn near impossible." Dark replied with a sarcastic scowl.

"Heh...my magic is useless in this condition..." Krad said with a smirk as blood still ran slowly from the side of his mouth, "But with any luck...you might just be able to break the seal...I-it's a lower...magic spell...you should have enough to do it..." Krad said with effort as another spasm caused him to clench his teeth again, "Or is the great phantom thief to frightened to take a risk?"

Dark looked over at Krad, clearly this might be the only chance they had of getting out of here...but what could the creepy little bastard do to free them when even their own magic failed? But at this point...he was willing to try anything...to at least save Krad, and prove to him that Dark Mousy wasn't afraid to take any risk.

"Okay..." Dark said taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate one a seal-dispel counter curse that was taking a strain on his body, but he continued the spell regardless.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satoshi on the other end was trying to ram the door down with his should and the resistance was becoming less. Then preparing to ram the door again he ran forward and just as he was about to hit it the door swung open and he skidded to a stop almost losing his balance and catching himself by falling on his knees then quickly standing up.

"Hey, thanks for dropping in creepy one!" Dark said with a grin, "Just thought I'd get the door for ya!" Even though Dark had felt completely out of it earlier and had used up most of his remaining energy, he was still able to make a laugh, "Man have I never been so happy to see you kid..."

Satoshi looked over at Dark, he didn't look so good. Even though he was still able to laugh at him, he could see that he took quite a bit of damage, then he looked over at Krad...the curse of his family line for generations, the terrifying and immortal Krad...he looked...almost dead. He was so pale, and there was evidence that he was coughing up blood. He must have had internal bleeding and his breathing was irregular and short.

How many timed in the past he'd wished he could have killed Krad with his own hands...but now...he felt terrible. Ever since Krad had switched back with him he'd changed. He wasn't as cruel or possessive...they actually had civil conversations now, he final had felt like he excepted Krad as part of his life...and now...he could tell he was in great pain...fatal pain...

"Krad-sama..."

Notes From The Author:

OMG! 10 pages long! **Gasp** this is the longest chapter yet! Hope I didn't leave to much of a cliff hanger! Well about 2 or 3 more chapters to go! And it's a school night and waaaaaaaaay past bed time (yes a senior with a bed time) so ta-ta for now! **Bows** AND THANKS FOR READING!!!


	17. My Last Breath

**Chapter 17:**

"What are you doing here Sato-Kun..." Krad asked masking his pain with his demanding and harsh tone of voice.

"I came here with Dai-chan to rescue you two..." Satoshi said knowing that Krad really wasn't angry with him, just hiding his happiness to see him, "Zanus and Adel, the two sorcerer's of the other kingdom sent us to find you and send us home."

"Hmph, one problem...Not even Dark can get out of these restraints...so how the hell do you plan to accomplish this..." Krad asked as if he were annoyed with Satoshi's presents, which on the contrary...he was glad to see him. Slowly and little by little...just have Satoshi here was easing his pain...and Krad was able to breath easier.

"Do you have to rub it in!" Dark yelled feeling embarrassed about not being able to disarm the bounds, especially in front of Satoshi, changing the subject... "You said you came here with Dai-chan...where is he?" Dark asked curious.

Where was Daisuke? ...Even to Dark...he didn't want to tell him he was gone...He had lost Daisuke's trail some time ago...and worse, he was being chased!

"Uh..." Satoshi began and looked down at the ground and rubbed his arm nervously.

"...Satoshi...where is Daisuke?" Dark asked now sensing something was wrong. "WHERE'S DAISUKE!" He demanded.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Satoshi screamed clenching his fists and taking the defensive of Dark's accusation. "I LOST HE WHEN WE ENTERED THIS PLACE!"

"Lost him...?" Krad asked.

"What do you mean you lost him?" Dark demanded, his patience growing short with the detective.

"When he entered the castle there...there was like this mental black out and then...no matter how many times I called his name he wouldn't...answer..." Satoshi finished feeling the guilt arise in him again, "Then there was feeling and then...like a heavier atmosphere, and then the exits were blocked with a dark magic...I tried to find Daisuke I really did! I lost the trail of foot prints that Daisuke had tracked through some blood in...there was another set going after his...but then I fell down into a room with no floor... and landed here..."

Dark and Krad stared at him in shock...they knew what must have been after Daisuke...they just didn't want to believe it...especially not Dark.

"You...Grrr, YOU MORON!" Something in Dark just snapped! The thought of that maniac anywhere near his innocent Daisuke...if anything happened to him... "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN? YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LET HIM OUT OF YOUR SIGHTS! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HIM! YOU BASTARD! ..."

"ENOUGH!" Krad screamed, this shut Dark up but he continued to glare at Satoshi with a burning rage, "Even if Satoshi had been there to see Verruckt take Daisuke, do you think he'd stand a chance against him!" Krad asked firmly and glaring at Dark who dared to assault his host verbally.

"No..." Satoshi said calmly, "He's right...I should have been there to save Daisuke...and...I'm sorry..." Wait... Satoshi Hiwatari...apologizing to Dark?

"...Your apology means nothing to me if anything happens to Daisuke..." Dark growled in a threateningly low tone, "And I swear...even if it's from my grave...I'll throw you into the pits off hell if any harm has come to him..."

Satoshi continued to look at the ground, he couldn't blame Dark... If anything happened to Daisuke...he would never forgive himself either...

"Why would Verruckt need Daisuke..." Krad asked almost to himself. He had Dark and Krad...all he had to do was kill them and he could enter the other world...why go through the trouble of kidnapping Daisuke?

"That mage..." Dark growled, "Before we left that castle Verruckt was talking to a mage...he looked just like Satoshi..."

Satoshi looked over at Dark, "Zanus?"

"I wasn't listening for a name..." Dark said looking down on him harshly and turning to Krad, "He said that he was suppose to kill 'the children and then the spirits'..."

Krad looked over at him his eyes narrowed, "He was referring to Daisuke, Satoshi and us..." He replied.

"Anything to stop Verruckt from entering our world..." Dark finished.

"Damn it...they knew we were coming the whole time!" Krad growled, "Everyone seemed to know but us!"

Dark hung silently for a while feeling like the last person to get the joke, a joke that really wasn't funny.

Suddenly, a chill rose up Krad's spine, he was coming. "Satoshi...hide quickly. And no matter what happens...don't make a sound or your presents known..."

Satoshi looked up at Krad confused, but Krad was paying no attention to him now. He looked like he was waiting for something to come through the door, and Dark was no longer glaring at Satoshi but at the doorway as well. Satoshi quickly hid behind the slab of stone that Krad was chained to and stood as still and out of sight as possible.

Suddenly the room became colder and a tall man in black armor entered. He had Daisuke!

Verruckt had entered holding Daisuke a bit off the floor with his arm wrapped around his neck from behind, Daisuke had woken up more now and was struggling to get free from Verruckt's grip, but was unsuccessful.

"Daisuke!" Dark called out and looked at Daisuke glad to see he was still alive.

"D-Dark!" Daisuke said through gasps and groans as Verruckt tightened his hold on the young boy.

"Let him go! He has nothing to do with this!" Dark demanded.

"Oh...but he has everything to do with this..." Verruckt said with a smile and slowly walked farther into the room as the door swung shut behind him and magically sealed itself once again. "I see you managed to get the door open...a lot of good it did you when you're strapped to those rocks." He said with an eyebrow raised.

Dark glared at Verruckt and his smart-ass remark.

"And what does Daisuke have to do with this?" Krad asked curiously.

Verruckt looked over at him, "Of all people I thought you'd have figured it out...as the last remains of Xilef in the living world..." He said with a smirk, "As I said before...when a light dies, the shadow dies as well...and vise versa...and since Dark's here..." He said turning to Dark grinning at his anger and frustration, "I my light...killing him would only work to my...disadvantage..."

"How the hell does Daisuke fit into this?" Dark demanded watching Daisuke struggle to breath.

"Before you came to this world...you broke this rule of light and shadow...because you were bonded...with this lovely little creature..." Verruckt said running his free hand through Daisuke's hair lovingly.

"Get your hands off of him..." Dark demanded.

"...Soon enough...but first...I have to sever the ties between you and I..." Verruckt replied and stroked Daisuke's face sweetly, "With him..."

"What?" Dark demanded losing his patients.

"To sever the bonds between you and I... you must be returned to your original bond...which means, you're living form...has got to go..." Verruckt stated calmly.

"Grrr...what the hell are you talking about?" Dark growled wanting nothing more then to rip this guy limb from limb while he was still alive so he could feel every single agonizing slice.

Verruckt turned his attention over to Krad, "Has the question as to why your still alive accrued to you yet?" He asked.

"What?" Krad replied glaring.

"The cursed bond of Darkness and Light says that when one dies, to maintain to balance of order the other must perish too. Which means you should have been dead long ago." Then Verruckt smiles, "But alas...you're still here...wonder why? It is because you're slowly returning to your original bond...the one with the child..."

Satoshi's eyes widened, how could he have known about that? He'd never met this freak before...and what did he mean by... 'Returning to your original bond'? Hadn't he and Krad always been bonded?

"Once you entered this world, you and the child were split from each other, hence why your now have a mortal body of flesh and blood..." Verruckt stated, "Your bond with the kid ended and your bond with Xilef began. And now that Xilef is dead...you should have been into contact with your other little self again has caused your old bonds to reconnect...lucky for you isn't it?"

Krad couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew about Satoshi...how? But what he was saying did, strangely enough, make sense...he was right, he should have been dead. Even his pain had lessened to nearly nothing now! But did this mean...that Krad would return to Satoshi once their bond was completely reconnected? Krad actually liked having a body of his own for once...he didn't really want to go back to simply having to use a host's body, which he rarely got to do anyway... He shook his head and tried to concentrate on the present...not the future...that he hoped he still had one.

"So where does Daisuke fit in?" Dark demanded again.

"Hmph...you really are pretty slow aren't you..." Verruckt asked smirking at Dark, "Daisuke was your original bond. Which means to return you to him with break ours. Get it now?"

"Great, so stab yourself and I'll be very happy." Dark growled.

"Haha!" Verruckt laughed, "Actually I was think of doing the reversed order...Heh," Verruckt grinned, "Instead of killing the darkness...I plan to kill the light."

Krad starred at Verruckt in disbelief. "What? No way you can't!"

"I can and I will..." He said turning his attentions back to Dark; "Once you're dead you'll return as nothing but a spirit to the boy. Then the pact between our souls will be shattered." Verruckt replied.

"But you need two great sources of energy to sacrifice, and if I'm dead..." Dark began then stopped, "Wait...YOU WOULDN'T!"

"Precisely...your powers will once again have returned to the kid...so sacrificing him...will be exactly like sacrificing you." Verruckt replied without a hint of doubt in his voice, "Just without the side effects of me having to for fit my life." Verruckt then patted Daisuke's head, "But don't worry, as soon as your mortal body has died...you should be back to full health inside of your host once again..."

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT DAISUKE!" Dark yelled with the up most determination.

"And what do you plan to do about it?" Verruckt asked curiously, "Without magic more powerful then mine...you're powerless to stop me."

"Trust me...I always find a away...AND WHEN I DO I SWEAR I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Dark yelled back.

While Dark and Verruckt were dueling it out verbally, Krad could see that Daisuke's strength to hold onto life was waning. Verruckt must not have realized that his grip was too tight on the young boy's neck. He had to do something fast, he didn't want to see Daisuke die...he still owed him for trying to kill him when he and Dark had switched bodies, and he didn't want to see Dark die...he never wanted that by anyone's hands but his own.

Satoshi was still standing behind the rock Krad was chained to, his anger was rising, and the sword that laid on the alter beside him was looking like a good object to run through the man who dared to harm Daisuke.

_'Satoshi...listen to me...' Krad said, his power to speak with Satoshi mentally had returned to him, 'I know how this situation makes you feel...but you have to restrain yourself...'_

_'But...' Satoshi began glancing over at the sword, 'The sword is right there...it's the only way to save Daisuke!'_

_'NO!' Krad shouted mentally, 'Listen to me...don't touch Verruckt...you couldn't even strike him no matter how much you want to!' Krad replied glancing over at the bloody sword as well, 'Do you remember Verruckt saying, that if Dark dies he returns to Daisuke?'_

_'Huh?' Satoshi asked confused, 'Yes...'_

_'The bonds between us and the bonds between Dark and Daisuke are the same correct? The relationship of Spirit and host?' Krad continued._

_'Yes...but what...' Satoshi asked._

_'So this means if I die...' Krad began, 'Then I return to you as well...'_

_'What are you saying?' Satoshi asked looking over to Dark again, not quite sure what Krad was getting at._

_'Take the sword and strike me with it.'_

_Satoshi's eyes widened and he looked to the back of the rock, 'You want me to...what?'_

_'You only have one shot at this, so make it one quick and clean strike that'll take my life instantly. And use the sword beside you, got it?' Krad replied closing his eyes to reassure himself that this would work._

_Satoshi was speechless; Krad wanted him to kill him... 'That's insane!' Satoshi replied loudly._

_'Grrr, THINK SATO-KUN!' Krad yelled back at him, 'Look, this body of mine, no matter how much I want to keep it is never going to leave this rock! But at least I can return to you and maybe we might have a chance of taking Verruckt down before he sacrifices Dark and Daisuke! Do you want that to happen, would you prefer to just sit back and do NOTHING?" Krad demanded._

Krad was right...and no he didn't want anyone to die...even if it was Dark...but if he died then what was to stop Verruckt from killing Daisuke? Satoshi looked down at the bloody sword on the alter...all he had to do was grab it and run it through Krad...a while ago, he'd have done it without a second thought...but now...things were different. He swallowed his doubts and grabbed the hilt of the sword hesitantly. The sword was giving off a clam pulsing sensation, almost like it had a heartbeat of it's own... it was...kind of calming. He removed the sword with his hand while Dark was in an intense shouting contest with Verruckt who was winning. He expected the sword to be heavy...but it was light as a feather! Holding the sword, he ran through his mind again about what he had to do...

Krad was quiet a moment and glanced over at Verruckt, 'If you want to do this we have to do it now...Satoshi?' He asked and turned around to in front of him, Satoshi stood there with the sword in his hand. The expression on his face was determination and sadness, the face of a guilty executioner.

_'Hmph...' Krad said with a smile, 'hope you're not having second thoughts?'_

"Goodbye Krad..." Satoshi said raising the blade.

"See ya around...Sato-kun..." Krad replied with a grin.

Verruckt, who now held a sword to Dark's throat, and Dark had turned around towards Krad as Satoshi drove the sword into his chest!

"KRAD!" Dark shouted.

Then the room filled with a blinding light and everyone, including Verruckt, shielded their eyes from it, turning away from the flash. It lingered for several moments, several moments without vision, and then it vanished completely. Verruckt was the first to recover; he turned directly to the Ritual Table...the now empty Ritual Tablet with nothing remaining on it now but a large...and fresh bloodstain.

"What the hell happened?" Verruckt demanded and dropped Daisuke onto the floor; the young man was now unconscious.

Suddenly, Verruckt felt a sharp sting of warmth on the side of his neck; he could feel the dripping of warm blood running down the side of his throat.

"Xilef once held this sword with the intent to kill you...and I plan to finish what he started..."

"Krad!" Dark called out in shock. He just saw Satoshi run a sword through his heart, yet here he was standing behind Verruckt with the same sword used to kill him, at his neck!

"...You had the boy kill you...to return to him...to finish your fallen light's dirty work?" Verruckt asked with a soft chuckle, "How touching..."

"The second your filthy hands touched me...you made it personal...so don't think I'm doing this for him..." Krad growled drawing a little more of Verruckt's blood from his neck.

"Hmph...I thought you enjoyed that..." Verruckt said with a smile, "All you've done now is made my work a little more difficult...because now...I have to kill Daisuke...and Satoshi. Think you can stop me with a dead man's sword and some tough talk...you thought wrong..."

"We'll see..." Krad said with a grin and quickly jumped back as Verruckt spun around his own sword in hand and narrowly missed slicing through Krad's mid section.

"So we shall!"

Notes From the Author:

WOOT! Another sword fight! YAY! Krad is save, and so is Daisuke for now...and Dark is still strapped to a rock...wow...that's got to suck for Dark... How boring to be strapped to a rock for 3 chapters...Hmm...I think I'll have to change that...Krad might be extremely powerful, but Verruckt is still stronger...Damn it, he might need a little help. Itching to see the Great Phantom Thief back in action? Again I apologize for not haveing uploaded in 3 days! I'm sorry! **bow bow bow bow** I've been flipping out about SAT's and crap like that ...and now I've finally gotten a chance to upload! I can assure you all though, I stared this story...and I promise to finish it! Till next chapter, **blows kisses to you all** I LOVE YOU ALL!! .


	18. The Great Dark Mousy Returns

**Chapter 18:**

"A clever plan...but all it did was buy yourself some time." Verruckt said losing his victorious attitude and replacing it with an angered and annoyed one.

"Hmph...think you have what it take to defeat me in a fair fight?" Krad asked sword held tight in his right hand.

"Who said I was going to play fair? A fight is determined by who wins...not how." Verruckt replied raising his sword, "And I've never lost a fight."

"First for everything!" Krad yelled and blasted a large energy blast at Verruckt. However, all the blast really did was create a nice breeze in the room, for through the smoke caused by the impact Verruckt, unscathed, had charged at Krad who raised his blade in a block as Verruckt had aimed his strike at Krad's head.

"Heh, so you know how to use a sword." Verruckt said and jumped backwards as Krad pushed the blades apart with a strong right downward cross, "I wonder, is a sword used often in your world?"

"They haven't been used in centuries...in fact I haven't used a sword in years..." Krad said stepping in with his right foot and holding the sword vertically to his left, "But then again...old habits die hard."

"Heh, let's see how rusty you've become..." Verruckt said with a laugh and vanished.

"What?" Krad asked looking around for Verruckt.

"Behind you!" Dark yelled.

Verruckt had used magic to come up behind Krad and used a forward thrust to go straight into Krad's back. But thanks to Dark's warning, Krad spun around to his right and was able to divert the sword's directory to the left with his blade.

"Cheap shot!" Krad growled at the dirty tactic of stabbing your opponent in the back.

"Heh! Like I said, as long as you win..." Verruckt smirked and raised his left hand and shot a ball of energy into Krad's chest knocking him backwards. "It doesn't matter how you go about it!"

"Grrr, you cheating bastard!" Dark shouted, angered at Verruckt's 'rules of engagement'.

Krad was lying on the ground rather far away from Verruckt and was barely able to return to his feet and raise the sword.

"...Damn it!" Krad growled to himself, "He's a dirty fighter..."

_'Does that mean you'll have to fight with similar tactics?' Satoshi asked from within._

_'Hell no! That would just put me on the same level as him...' Krad replied annoyed that Satoshi would even think he would resort to something that low, 'I'll just have to be faster...'_

"Giving up?" Verruckt asked with a disappointed expression.

"Just shut up!" Krad yelled and held the sharpest edge of the sword to his opponent, "Just the fact you're breathing the same air as me is making me sick! And then you have to go and talk? I might just vomit..."

"Hmph. Bold words...I wonder..." Verruckt said charging at Krad then slammed the two swords together with a low vertical to high slash. Bringing the sword up from the ground to be blocked from hitting his face by the blade. "Can you back them up?" He asked as his and Krad's sword came up in an "X" block.

Krad was done talking; talking would only drag on this fight, a fight he wanted to finish as quickly as possible. Krad pressed as far as he could on the blade knocking Verruckt backwards. After finishing this attack, he quickly came out with a right cross, but missed Verruckt because he had jumped backwards.

_'Damn! How the hell can I hit this guy?' Krad yelled to himself internally._

"Hahaha!" Verruckt laughed at Krad's frustration, "You'll never hit me no matter how desperate you are! It's pointless."

Krad quickly charged back at Verruckt and slashed the sword with a right cross, but Verruckt was gone! He was going to try and come up behind him again! Krad quickly turned around with the intent to meet with a sword...and met with nothing.

"What?" Krad asked confused.

Then he felt a sharp slash cross his back and flung him forward falling to the ground, magic was infused with this attack because he was thrown quite a distance. He barely caught himself and rolled forward and spun around to see Verruckt standing there with his sword now dripping with Krad's blood.

"An invisibility spell...Heh, I knew you would think that I'd try to get behind you again...you're so predictable..." Verruckt laughed, "And by the way..." Verruckt said and slowly licked some of the blood off of his blade with his tongue, "In a fair fight or not...using magic through ones weapon is allowed..."

Krad glared at him, his back hurt like hell. But the wound couldn't have been to deep...because from what he could tell, the blood loss was minimal.

The backs of his wings were covered in some blood, and his coat was torn, but his back stung and burned like hell. The cold air on an open wound wasn't a pleasant feeling, and the magic used on his skin left a burning sensation.

_'Krad! Are you okay?' Satoshi asked from inside._

"That...last attack...knocked the wind out of me..." Krad said catching his breath, "But I'll live..."

_'Use your magic! His swordsmanship is better then yours!' Satoshi protested._

_'You saw, magic does nothing to him...it's got to be that armor...it's magic proof. And as far as his swordsmanship...he's got skill...but he's using dirty tactics...and therefore I can't call it swordsmanship...' Krad growled glaring at his opponent._

_'Then how do you plan to hit him?' Satoshi asked._

Krad glanced around the room for some kind of strategy. Anything he could use to his advantage...then another idea struck him.

_'We free Dark!' Krad said with a smirk._

_'How...your magic isn't strong enough to disarm the restraints...' Satoshi reminded him._

_'Right now at least...but if we can get Verruckt to use up a load of magic, then the spell for the restraints will weaken...and then I might be able to break them...or at least Dark might be able to.' Krad said glaring back at Verruckt._

_'And how do we provoke him to use magic?'_

_'Leave that to me...' Krad said taking a running charge at Verruckt._

"Decided to take the offensive I see?" Verruckt asked coming forward to meet the charge and raising his blade. Verruckt came back with a charge; much like last time, but this time...Krad had a surprise.

This time, Krad had transferred some of his energy into the blade and when he swung high and vertically across Verruckt had jumped back like last time...but the energy released from the blade cut straight across Verruckt's chest slicing through the armor! And even if his armor was Magic proof, when magic is channeled through the holy blade, it is transferred into a highly effective and powerful physical attack.

"Arg!" Verruckt grunted and stumbled backwards catching himself before he lost his balance. The gash across his chest had drawn blood, the wound was about a half an inch deep and seemed to hurt Verruckt's pride more so then his chest. "Damn you! You charged your blade with your magic!"

"If you can..." Krad said with a smirk, "Why can't I?"

Verruckt was angry, not only had he been hit, but then mocked by his attacker!

"Fine then!" Verruckt growled and charged his blade with an enormous amount of magical energy. "I'll make sure this time it kills you!"

Verruckt's madness was almost completely out of control! He had forgotten that he needed Krad and Dark alive to sacrifice; it seemed now that he had forgotten that completely!

Well, Krad didn't anticipate that on happening, but by using a large amount of magical energy, the magic used to create the restraints should be weakening. He just hoped Dark could figure it out before this fight got in way over his head.

Dark was looking on with complete attention. He could see that Krad would survive the slash to his back, but he knew that in a magic fight against Verruckt, Krad stood little of a chance. He wished there was something he could do! Wait...when had his strength returned so much? Earlier he was barely able to scream, and his body hurt so much worse...but now...he felt so much better?

"Daisuke..." Dark said and looked down at the red haired boy still unconscious beneath him. That's it! He may still be bonded with Verruckt, but Daisuke was still a part of him! Just by Daisuke being there his strength was returning! Hmm...maybe even enough to...

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion! Verruckt's and Krad's magic's had clashed and caused an eruption! Krad was thrown backwards into a wall, and Verruckt was only thrown back a few feet, and still standing. Things were not looking good at all for the golden haired Seraph.

Krad slowly managed to return to his feet and remarkably still holding the sword. He was losing energy pretty fast. That last attack did a number on him, but he still intended to fight, even though Satoshi stood a better chance at this point. One more attack like that and he was done for, he may have had some strength left, but little magical energy.

"Give it up Krad..." Verruckt said glaring at him, "Xilef was a stubborn fool too...and look what happened to him." He said raising the blade again.

"Grrr...Stop comparing me to him!" Krad said getting annoyed of hearing that name. "I'm nothing like him! As far as I'm concerned, he should have been the light half not me, he didn't deserve to live in this hellish world! So just shut up!"

Krad had never even met Xilef, and for some reason he was defending him?

"Hmph, you're more like him then you know..." Verruckt said and charged his sword with magic again, "And that's why...YOU HAVE TO DIE!"

Suddenly Verruckt had released a larger amount of energy then last time! Krad couldn't out run or defend against this one...there was no way out of this!

The attack hit head on! The wall behind where Krad had stood had crumbled and blown apart! Looking at the blast after the attack was devastating, nothing could have survived that!

Verruckt smiled to himself, he knew that there was no way in hell the golden haired angel could have survived that...WHAT!

The dust and smoke from the attack had cleared, revealing two large black wings, undamaged and unharmed by the attack, wrapped tightly around a figure. Verruckt couldn't believe his eyes...Krad was alive...and Dark was free!

The large wings flared apart and Dark stood tall over Krad, who was on one knee on the ground.

"...Hitting an opponent when they can't fight back is an unforgivable offence..." Dark said firmly and was holding Krad's sword, "So now...you'll have to deal with me."

Verruckt backed up a bit, now this was a problem. He needed to kill Dark while he was strapped to that rock...for it held certain magical properties, which would bind Daisuke and him back together, leaving the bond between the Dark king and the Thief demolished. He had to be careful not to kill Dark and defend himself as best as possible, for though Dark wasn't as powerful as Krad...he was a hell of a lot faster. This could prove to be difficult...Hmph, no matter, he thought, he would make Dark beg for death, then put him back on the rock and grant it.

"Very well. Just don't bore me..." Verruckt replied and glared at Dark.

"Don't worry. I promise not to be to much of a disappointment." Dark said with a smirk, "Oh and one more thing...because you dared to hurt Krad and Daisuke in front of me...I plan to keep my original promise to tear your head off. Ready?" Dark asked and raised his blade.

Immediately, Dark and Verruckt charged at each other and the battle began! Each matching blow for blow, counters and thrust that went without piercing flesh only to be knocked back by a cross or a slash! It was a truly impressive sight. It seemed like they both knew and could predict each other's moves to the second. Magic blasts were exchanged now and then, and whatever missed blade, or mortal, flew out of control into a wall, the floor, or ceiling.

Krad was left trying to catch his breath kneeling on one knee on the floor. He didn't realize how powerful Verruckt really was! And he bet this wasn't even one hundred percent of his strength...Dark's shadow seemed to be near invincible. Krad hated the fact that there was an opponent out there he could defeat on his own, but he could accept it. Unlike Dark, Krad could maintain his emotions and his pride to keep himself from becoming blind in a fight...well, most of the time.

Dark seemed to be doing very well in this fight, he had taken a few minor blows, as had Verruckt. But Dark's speed was able to keep up with Verruckt's easily, even catching the black armored king off guard a few times. Verruckt was mostly on the defensive it seemed and very few times was able to gain the upper hand on Dark. Truly Krad was impressed.

Suddenly, another energy blast veered towards him and out of control.

_'Krad!' Satoshi screamed in his head._

Krad jumped to his feet and jumped out of the blasts path. "DAMN IT DARK! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SHOOTING THOES THINGS!" Krad yelled to the thief who was pretty busy at the moment.

"Sorry!" Dark called back casually as he dodged another jab at his stomach.

_'Wait...DAISUKE!' Satoshi exclaimed, 'Where's Daisuke?'_

_Krad looked back over to the rock Dark was once strapped to and saw Daisuke still unconscious on the ground. Krad looked back at the battle and then back to Daisuke. 'He's fine...' Krad replied internally._

_'Please Krad; we should get him out of harms way! He'll be killed if an attack gets near him!' Satoshi pleaded._

Krad sighed at the nuisance and wondered to himself why he asked Satoshi to reconnect the bond between them...but regardless he was right...Daisuke was helpless. He did owe Satoshi for letting him at least have one crack at Verruckt...he quickly ran over to the downed red haired boy. He was still breathing, a good sign, he didn't appear to be terribly injured...only the large bruises around his neck...signs that he was nearly strangled. Krad knelt down beside him on one knee keeping the battle in his peripheral vision.

"Daisuke...Daisuke Niwa?" Krad said shaking Daisuke gently trying to wake him.

Daisuke made a groaning sound and slowly opened his large soft crimson eyes, but didn't move.

"Daisuke...listen don't be alarmed, I just need to relocate you to a safer place...do you understand?" Krad asked trying to make sure Daisuke wasn't going to freak out at the sight of being picked up by the golden haired angel of death.

Gently, Krad lifted Daisuke off the ground, he moaned a bit at being picked up...but Krad was surprisingly warm, and he settled down completely. The cold floor left his body semi numb...but Krad was so warm...for an ice demon, he didn't show it. And for some reason...he felt no evil or darkness emanating from him that he had felt the very first time they met...back when Krad had tried to kill him...it was just...warm, and he felt safe.

Krad couldn't find a safe place to hide Daisuke while he recovered, and decided the best thing would be to hold onto him until the fighting had ceased from either exhaustion or someone falling from the other's sword...he just hoped that someone who was to fall...wasn't Dark.

"Grrr...Damn you!" Verruckt growled and backed off as Dark had made another slice in his side. Verruckt's blood was running from the several, all-non-fatal, wounds on his body.

Dark was also banged up pretty good, but showed little fatigue where as Verruckt looked exhausted. "Giving up so soon?" Dark asked mockingly, "And I was just getting started!"

"Grrr..." Verruckt growled insulted and annoyed, "I can still sacrifice you without the tongue!" Raises his blade and charges at Dark, who stood unmoving!

At the last second, Dark jumped up and using his wings, took flight above Verruckt and landed behind him. Before Verruckt knew what hit him, Dark's sword had sliced through the top of his armor over his shoulder.

Verruckt stopped quickly, turning and sliding to a stop. The top of his left shoulder had been hit, and was bleeding out through the new gash in his armor. "Grrr...damn you..." Verruckt growled.

Dark was standing proudly, sword in hand with Verruckt's blood on it. The wound was only about an inch deep, due to the fact he only had a fraction of a second to strike to blow. "Guess I have gotten a little rusty." He shrugged with a smile, "I was aiming for your head."

Krad couldn't help but smirk and laugh at Verruckt's face. He'd never seen him so angry! It was extremely amusing to him, "How could you miss that Dark? Are you going blind?" Krad asked.

"I dunno, maybe. I guess at about two or three centuries of age...one's eyesight starts to go." Dark replied with another shrug.

Verruckt's anger had reached a boiling point. First this dark haired thief dared to strike him, then this demon dared to mock him! They would pay...they would both pay...

"I swear..." Verruckt began and then the already cold air in the room began to freeze even more, "I SWEAR YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!" Verruckt screamed and the black aura of magic surrounded him began to electrify and cause Dark to step backwards in the defensive.

"...Uh...I think we made him mad Krad!" Dark said as a harsh wind began to pick up heavily in the room and the walls around them began to shake and almost crumble.

"Damn...I didn't realize he was this powerful..." Krad growled to himself still holding Daisuke in his arms. He shielded himself and Daisuke by stretching out one wing in front of him.

Verruckt's rage and anger was releasing mass amounts of energy and beginning to bring the castle down around them. The walls began to blow apart and the ceiling was swept up in the vortex of energy that formed like a tornado around the castle.

Dark's thoughts quickly went to Daisuke! Krad and he could withstand this energy, but Daisuke was unconscious! He quickly looked over to where Daisuke was and when he didn't see hi started to panic. He quickly ran over to Krad and was about to ask where Daisuke was, then looked down and saw him in Krad's arms. He smiled at Krad and nearly started to giggle.

"What?" Krad demanded, "This is no time to be laughing!"

"It's just...SO CUTE!" Dark finally broke and started laugh amidst the swirl vortex of death around them.

Krad's eye was twitching and he was blushing red, "Sh-Shut up!" Krad said trying to keep his composure, "Satoshi asked me too! Don't get any ideas!"

"Krad-sama, the great Hikari Guardian Angel of death has a soft spot for little boys!" Dark laughed.

"What the..." Krad started then growled, "Grrr...SHUT UP! I SAID I WAS ONLY DOING THIS FOR SATOSHI!" Krad yelled.

But before Dark could comment on that, a large slab of the wall came hurling towards them.

"GET DOWN!" Dark shouted and tackled Krad and Daisuke to the ground as the wall piece flew over them.

Everything in this area became a flying weapon! Verruckt's madness was way out of control!

Krad had shut his eyes after being tackled, and opened them to Dark on top of him, "...Dark...what are you doing on top of me?" He asked trying to contain his anger.

"Ugh..." Dark said his face showing pain, "Sorry...you're right, neither time nor place huh...ah..." Dark groaned.

Krad pushed his anger aside and noticed that something wasn't quite right, he quickly slide himself out from under Dark and placed Daisuke on the ground, Dark's left wing was damaged...and not just damaged, a sharp part of the rock had gone right through it! Krad had damaged his wings before, and it hurts like hell when they're hit...he was used to it...but Dark...Dark had never had to endure that before.

"Dark..." Krad said holding him from falling down.

If they were attacked directly, there was no way for Dark to fly away...not only that, but Daisuke was still pretty out of it and immobile. Verruckt was still far away from them and bringing the castle down around them! Pretty soon they'd be able to see the sky if this kept up.

"Damn it...Damn it all to hell!"

Notes From the Author:

HURRAY! Super long and it only took me what...3 days? **sweat drop** Sorry guys...and nope, I don't plan to end this just yet! I still have 2 more chapters to go so fear not! (Sorry Jenishi-chan...but my goal is to make this twice as long as Distance 1 so there! .... EEEP! DON'T HIT ME! **Cries**) Okay to the less violent fans, please enjoy the rest of the story and continue to comment! I enjoy reading your comments good or bad please leave em! **Smiles** Till next time! **waves and huggles you all**

P.S. To all of you taking the SAT's...I PRAY FOR YOU! **cries**


	19. The Return of the Demon Within an Angel

Chapter 19: 

Finally the castle gave way! The walls completely crumbled and were swept up into the raging storm above, but the outside world that consisted of the city of Madria and the dead and barren castle grounds were no where in sight, only a raging black void surrounded them! It was almost as if…this power was consuming the World of Shadows!

Krad, not realizing it, was clutching Dark tightly. Daisuke was lying underneath the protecting of large white wings, and barely coming to. The wind was blowing harshly, and the atmosphere was deadly cold, it didn't bother Krad at all, be he knew that against two humans…this temperature was creating a time limit in which to end this battle before they froze. Krad was low on energy, his magical power hadn't fully recovered yet and physical damage looked impossible to inflict as Verruckt's rage was creating a tornado of energy around him!

_'Don't worry, Krad! Just keep everyone safe for a while longer!' Satoshi said to Krad as he could sense his doubts about living growing._

'What are you talking about? Sure keep them safe until Verruckt destroys them all!' Krad growled.

_'Listen! Zanus and Adel said that once the four of us were together again, they could send us back to our world! Have some patients, they'll pull through!' Satoshi said trying to calm Krad down._

'In case you haven't noticed…I don't trust them very much! Considering they tried to assassinate you and I!' Krad shouted to the young boy in his head and tried to look around for a safe place to hide Dark and Daisuke… which of course there was none…

_'Krad trust me!' Satoshi said. Though…he hadn't seen any sign of the mages' powers yet…this in turn, was causing him to worry too._

Krad ignored Satoshi for now; he didn't want to put his hopes on relying on assassins who lost their nerve to murder him in an attempt to destroy the monster he now had to challenge…and win.

"K…Krad…" Dark said still cringing at the pain shooting through his body from his injured wing, "We…we…have to stop this…"

"And how do we plan to do that Dark? In case you haven't noticed…you have a hole in your wing and not really in any condition to fight, and I've lost almost all-magical power! And as we sit here…some how he's getting stronger!" Krad said starring at Verruckt whose power was indeed growing at an alarming rate.

"He…He's sucking in the magic of the world!" Dark said through clenched teeth.

"What are you talking about?" Krad said looking down at Dark who he was holding close to him as he knelt on the ground.

"Th…The wind…haven't you noticed?" Dark asked starring at Verruckt who was looking up into the sky almost trance like. "The…the tornado is pulling everything in towards him…including…"

"The foundation magic of the painting…" Krad finished, "He draining the magic that sustains this world into himself…but this doesn't make our situation better Dark." Krad said looking back down at Dark.

"Heh," Dark weakly said with a smirk. "Or maybe it does…h…how much magic do you think is needed to sustain this world…" He asked.

"To sustain a whole world?" Krad asked in thought, "Nearly all the magic a generation of Hikari's posses." Krad finally replied.

"A full generation of power into one physical being…" Dark said trying to lead Krad into his train of thought, "How long do you think that with last?"

Krad was trying to understand what Dark was getting, "Even demons can't hold that vast amount of energy…Verruckt was made in the same way…I was…so…"

"So it's only a matter of time before the energy overwhelms him…" Dark said finishing his lover's sentence. "Now the only question is, how much longer will that be?"

"No…a better question would be…how much longer can we survive in a world which is disappearing in front of our very eyes…" Krad growled becoming annoyed at the events of one disaster after another.

Dark would have replied with a sly remark, but an abrupt stopping of the wind caused him to quickly turn his attentions to sudden loss of warmth around him. Krad was gone! Or to put in better terms…above him!

"Krad!" Dark called out as he looked up in horror to the image of the king of darkness with a hand wrapped around Krad's throat slowly turning the white angel's complexion into a light shade of red due to lack of oxygen and blood.

Krad had his eyes clenched shut and trying with all of his might to yank the hand around his neck away, it wasn't even until he couldn't breath did he even realize in the first place that Verruckt had pulled him into the air by the throat, it was just so fast!

Verruckt's face was emotionless and upon his back were a newly formed pair of wings! But not angelic wings like Dark or Krad's…but wings that seemed to belong to a demon. Leathery in texture and held two sharp dagger like blades at the tips of them and at the top of where the dragon sized wings would be folded. They were pitch black in color…if it was possible they were blacker then even Dark's wings. His power was incredible…and suffocating…even if the hand cutting off his air way was removed he doubt he would have been able to draw in a breath.

Dark starred up from the ground almost completely helpless. He could sense Verruckt's awesome power and nothing he could possibly muster would stop him…but Krad was in danger…he had to do something! With an unknown strength behind him, Dark leapt to his feet and glared at Verruckt with complete and utter distain and hatred, a look that never played upon the Phantom Thief's face even against Krad during their games of cat and mouse. Lucky for him, in his rage he still had his logic; he knew that magic was useless against the dark king, but his wing was useless and therefore if he was grounded, "DAMN YOU!"

"So Xilef…how does it feel to die twice in one lifetime?" Verruckt asked coldly as his facial expression did not change and his grip tightened.

Krad would have spat something along the lines of, 'I'M NOT XILEF!' but unfortunately he could find no air in his lungs left in which to speak with. He could feel his lungs shrinking and his mind losing control of his senses…unconsciousness? Death? What awaited him if he lost this fight? Certainly not life…but could one not of this world perish with it? Could he even…die? Being never truly among the mortals or the immortals, what awaited him once his breath ceased? Such thoughts coursed through his mind as he felt himself slipping away…and then a voice spoke out from the darkness that began to surround his mind…

_'Krad! What are you doing! Fight back!'_

'I can't…he's to strong…' The demon replied in a defeated tone.

_'So that's it? You're just going to let him reach our world over your lifeless body?'_

'Look, I have nothing that I can defeat him with! I've exhausted all of my magical energy and now I can't breath at all! Why can't you just except that for once we're in a fight we can't…' Suddenly Krad stopped himself, we…he had said we…he had forgotten that if he died…Satoshi would die as well. Krad could accept death, but Satoshi didn't deserve it…no matter their differences and past hate for each other, Satoshi would not die. Not here or now! Not to this demon or any other! Suddenly a flare exploded in him, almost like a new desire to fight! A suddenly flash of light came to his vision and he jolted back to consciousness, but he wasn't staring into the blood red eyes of the monster that had tried to strangle him…he was staring up Dark…

Dark was had placed Krad on the ground and had his attentions on a dark winged figure in the far end of the dark plain. Dark was bleeding from his face just bellow his eye, like he had taken a slash to the face, but all in all he seemed all right.

How much time had past since Krad had passed out? And what had happened to Dark…had he saved him from that dark abyss that seemed to wrap itself around him and brought him back to the world of light? World of Light? …The World of Light…wait, now he remembered! The World of Light, their world, the world opposite to this nightmare! He couldn't believe it, but he was actually missing the world in which he had no known existence…here he had his own body, his own soul, and even an identity! But that didn't matter now…what good were these things if you had no life to live them? Dark looked exhausted, but he stood adamant.

"Idiot…to sacrifice one's self to save another? Hmph, sentimental fool…" Verruckt said coldly and glared at Dark who in turn smirked.

"Well, then call me a sentimental fool. But incase you haven't noticed…you're outnumbered." Dark said with a soft chuckle.

Verruckt simply laughed, a laugh that sent a chill up Krad's spine, "What good will a magically drained demon do you? I'd say the two of you barely make up one person…not that is matters." He replied and raised his black demon's sword, "My plans will not be hindered farther…I will enter the world of light, and bring chaos to it…your once safe haven…will now become a burning hell!" Verruckt hissed mockingly, knowing that once Dark and Krad were out of the way he would rein unopposed.

"Dude…like we'd ever let that happen…" Dark spat and clenched his fist.

"Heh, and what do you plan to do about it?" Verruckt asked curiously.

What was he going to do? Verruckt was a million times stronger then he, even in his top condition, which currently he wasn't in, he couldn't beat him. But then again, the great thief always did do his best work when the odds were against him. He wasn't sure how…but he was going to pull this off, Dark Mousy's greatest miracle yet!

"I'm waiting…" Verruckt said with a sneer.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, Dark saw a glimmer of silver…the Holy Sword! Xilef's sword was lying on the ground about ten yards from him. He was sure it would have been lost in the void that swallowed the castle, but there it was! He had one shot at this and he couldn't let Verruckt know that he was going for the sword, he didn't know why…but this sword seemed to be made of the same properties of Xilef himself…and was able to damage Verruckt's armor. Maybe this sword was his only chance.

Dark took a risk, not that taking risks were new to him, and began to cast a spell. The words were illegible or even tangible, but regardless what the spell was, Verruckt charged knowing that whatever it was…it would have no effect on him. He moved with inhuman speed and brought his sword quickly down in a slash and sliced right through Dark!

"Ah! DARK!" Krad screamed. This was inconceivable; Verruckt's blood red eyes and wicked smile were alight with pure demonic joy…that is until, the split image of Dark smiled back, his reflection to be more exact. Verruckt's face went from joy, to surprise and anger in a flash.

"Looking for me?" Dark asked and brought the gleaming holy sword down on Verruckt from behind. He brought it down fast and hard, it was sure to crush Verruckt's skull and slice him in two, and Dark braced himself for a bloody mess, when he too sliced through a reflection! Air, he'd struck nothing but air!

"Clever…you almost had me…"

Dark barley caught his balance in time and the sword struck the ground causing a fissure of cracks and a hole in the floor. "Damn!" Dark growled and quickly lifted the sword and spun around.

"Did you think that a simple trick like that would fool me? Dark, I am insulted…" Verruckt said hovering in the air far away from Dark, and then landed gracefully on the ground folding his majestic wings perfectly behind him.

'Indeed and Angel of Death…' Dark thought to himself and mockingly put his sword into the ground pointing straight up at him as he cracked his knuckles, "Well, I did always think of you as my opposite…and since I'm so highly intelligent I was hoping you were the stupid one…"

"Oh, come now Dark…not only did I become the one with the handsome features, but I also got the brains. And what does that leave you? Petty spells and shattered wings…I pity you…" Verruckt smirked.

"Hmph…" Dark muttered a curse under his breath and grabbed the sword's hilt again, "We'll see about that." He said pulling the sword from the ground.

Verruckt laughed and pointed the tip of his own blade at Dark, "This is going to be fun, and I think I'll amuse myself before I destroy you, try not to bore me."

"Don't worry, you'll be to busy to be bored…" Dark replied and without letting Verruckt know, quickly cast a spell of haste upon himself, "Ya ready?"

"Only if you're done muttering to yourself." Verruckt retorted and in the blink of an eye stood in front of Dark and just as fast the swords locked, "Magic doesn't work on me…so let's hope your sword fighting skills are better then his…" He said glancing over at Krad who was now on one knee attempting to stand.

Dark decided to save his breath for the fight and not bother blurting out smart comments; he was wise in this action, for even with the haste spell cast, he had trouble keeping up with Verruckt. For now he was holding his own, but soon he would tire, and after that…he could only pray that Krad even stood half a chance to defend himself by himself.

The two were matching each other blow for blow, and even came back ten times harder once one was tired and slowed from fatigue and dropped his guard for only a moment, in most cases this was Dark. The fallen king of light's sword was the only thing protecting Dark from Verruckt's madness, though it didn't seem to be at full strength…something about the blade was being held back…and Dark didn't have time to wonder why.

"You know what I plan to do, Dark?" Verruckt laughed as the swords locked in a tight stale mate, "Once I've thrown that weapon from your dying hands, I'll grant you the mercy of a quick death before I turn my attentions to your angelic lover." He laughed and could see fiery anger building up in Dark's wine colored eyes.

The swords flew apart and Verruckt smiled with all of his malice and wickedness, seeing just how far he could push Dark before he snapped and made a mistake that would cost him his life, "I'll grant you the mercy of being dead and unable to watch as I play with your toy before I drive my blade through his heart…just like I did to Xilef…"

"Grrr, enough!" Dark screamed and lunged at the demon again as the swords came clashing harder and faster. Dark had made a strong trust that should have impaled the dark emperor but only glazed the side of his armor.

"Hahaha, how much longer do you think you can delay the inevitable?" Verruckt asked mockingly with a smile, as Dark's face was that of pure detest and rage, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle…for a while…"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Dark screamed and lunged at him and the swords clashed again and again. Verruckt's plan was working; Dark was now using up most of his energy on unfocused and blind attacks, but the torture was just too much fun and Verruckt laughed.

"What? You don't like to share? After all, we are like brothers right?" Verruckt said with a smile and watched Dark struggle to hold onto whatever self control he had left.

"Don't ever compare me to a monster like you!" He yelled and stood still trying to catch his breath, while Verruckt didn't look the least bit tired.

"Hehe, need a break? How about an arm…then a leg…maybe your neck perhaps?" Verruckt said with a sarcastic tone, he was relishing every moment of Dark's agony and rage; the suffering behind those purple orbs was delicious. Then he began to muse with the thought of only thrashing Dark enough to paralyze him and let him watch as he "played" with Krad. 'No,' he thought, 'he would just hinder the experience…let his lover watch him die before he sees his own death… at least I owed my pet that', "Hmm…maybe first I'll bind him down with my magic…and then take advantage of him while he can't defend himself…tell me Dark, how long do you think he'll keep me amused before I become bored? And hour…maybe two?"

Dark's anger was breeching it's limits, the thought of this creature even coming with in an inch of Krad made his blood boil! "You'll do no such think…I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU EVEN HAVE A CHANCE TO LOOK AT HIM!" Dark screamed and in an instant was locked in another bout with Verruckt. The Demon King knew this was Dark's last stand, and he was going to make it last. The lust for blood in those violet eyes was to irresistible, and he craved it.

Krad could barley restrain himself, he wanted nothing more then to help Dark, he wanted nothing more then to watch Verruckt's heart freeze in his hands. He wanted revenge, vengeance had sustained the ice demon so long through the centuries and he even drew power from it at a time. Anger, resentment, rage, and vengeance…these were the only emotions his infernal creator…the damned Hikari, gave to him when he brought him into this miserable existence. The lust for blood, and the urge to kill had been his nature…but some how it didn't seem enough…for Dark was always winning, always getting away, slipping through his fingers…why? He had always known these hellish emotions were the very source of his power…yet Dark seemed to draw his from a different…greater power. Excitement, happiness, joy, even love…these were the things that drove Dark Mousy…behind his cocky and carefree façade…were these emotions…the very emotions that Krad was never suppose to or allowed to posses. Yet after all of these centuries…Krad began to learn of these emotions, feelings as humans called them, and slowly he even felt as though they were becoming embedded in himself. Indeed…Dark and Krad were like one being…Krad possessing the negative emotions of life…and Dark possessed the feelings that Krad had longed for.

And now, Dark was once again proving how weak he was compared to him…Krad could barely stand, and there was Dark, fighting hard and gracefully despite his disadvantage and wounds. Why? He was created to be stronger then Dark…strong enough to kill him…yet here he was…being defended by the very being he swore to annihilate. His pride was hurt more so then his chest that had been deprived of precious oxygen for so long, he ached all over, blood finally circulating and pumping lactic acid through his veins causing his whole body to feel like a ton of bricks. But he finally stood, refusing to admit that Dark was stronger then himself, Dark may have had the stamina, but Krad had iron will. And on that will alone was he able to stand, emotions such as anger, rage, fury, and vengeance sustained him once again, and this time no mortal feelings were going to get in the way!

"Forgive me Satoshi…for now I must return to my old self…" Krad said softly, and then clenched his fists, " I must return to the part of me that your cursed ancestors burned into my soul!" He said coldly. The once small and glowing bit of humanity that held in his eyes had vanished, and now only the gaze of a cold-hearted demon could be seen in those golden cat- like eyes. The Krad that had saved a child on the streets of Madria, the Krad that had pleaded with it's master for death to his mortal flesh to save the life of his mortal enemy, the Krad who risked his life to save Dark Mousy's wing master, the Krad that Satoshi had finally begun to trust…was gone, and buried under a mountain of hellish frost and flaming ice…the Krad that had been born from a painting and who had been sealed away behind human emotions stood there now, with a fanged grin and a lust for the blood of another demon…the King of Darkness. This bastard dared to even consider subduing him against his will? This arrogant and poor excuse for a demon dared to even breath the same air as he, even speak his name? These sins…were his ticket straight to hell…

Suddenly, a chill went up Verruckt's spine, fear? Fear? He quickly pulled away from his fight with the exhausted Dark Mousy and gazed down at the golden haired demon below him… 'Was this fear he felt…could it be caused by him?' he asked himself and landed far away from the demon seraph and his malevolent and bone chilling aura. Suddenly he felt cold and could see his own breath, 'had he been concealing such evil within himself this whole time?' he thought. He was surprised by the spark of fear he felt a moment ago and now felt curiosity and anxiety swell within him, 'I may have more fun with him then I thought…'

"I am the only one with the right to slay Dark Mousy…" Krad wickedly grinned and shot a cold gaze at the demon king, their eyes locked, and for the long moment that those demonic eyes looked into his, the greater that spark of fear within Verruckt reignited and grew, "And no one…no one owns me, or can have me without my permission…and last I checked…" Krad said flaring his wings out, sending a mass of white feathers and icy wind, which gripped Verruckt's heart and squeezed it unmercifully, into the air, "I gave you no such permission to even speak," He grinned "Or think my name…"

Notes From The Author:

OMG! Yes I've finally finished chapter 19! WOOT! Go Krad! Kick that sick and twisted bastard's ass!

Forgive the long long long long loooooooooong wait for this chapter to come up…but a lot was happening in my life besides school and family problems…but my Grama had passed away last week and I was devastated and couldn't type a single word…so if this chapter sucks, then please forgive me…it's taken a while to think of something to write. But I made a promise to finish this fanfic and I plan to keep it. **Bows** Thank you for your comments and reading my story. Farewell for now.


	20. The Mercy of Death

**Chapter 20:**

Verruckt's composure went from the enjoyment of torturing Dark, to the seriousness of this new threat…and Krad was indeed a serious threat. He could sense that Krad now possessed even more magical energy…though he wasn't sure just how much, for Krad's aura of malice and ice caused his senses to waver. Verruckt stood tall and adamant, he had never felt fear or such anticipation before, and it both excited and worried him. He would leave Dark alone for now, until he had stolen the life of his lover that had now become too dangerous to keep around for enjoyment…pity.

Dark had fallen to down on one knee and stood trying to catch his breath and starring at Krad with an expression of both weariness and confusion. This wasn't the Krad who had just been standing there a moment ago…however; he would not deny that he knew this Krad either. This was the Krad from centuries ago, the Krad he'd met that night when he snuck into the Hikari Palace to steal a precious artifact, a painting, which was said to be the newest and most powerful creation of the noble family. Little did he know that night, that the magic from within that painting had manifested itself into a demon…the very demon that stood before him now.

Krad never looked away from Verruckt's eyes, he could tell the Verruckt was new to this feeling of fear…and he was trying to hide it. It had been fifty years since this part of Krad had been fully awakened. It was both exhilarating and enjoying, like a caged bird that'd finally opened the door and spread it's wings for the first time in ages! And it felt good, really good. His lust for the dying screams of a doomed soul was magnified in those golden eyes, his desire to feel warm blood running over his hand sent a shiver of pleasure up his spine at the thought…but who's blood to take first? The question was quickly answered to the demon's satisfaction and he simply smiled and raised a hand to Verruckt, "Smile…" He said and then blasted a large energy ball of ice magic into Verruckt.

Verruckt grinned, no magic could harm him, and maybe he had given Krad to much credit. He raised his blade in front of him and the spell merely exploded on impact causing a large cloud of icy mist to surround the area and he laughed, "Fool! Were you trying to use magic to kill me?"

"No…that was only to blind you…" A dark voice said coming from behind Verruckt, and then a sharp wave of pain surged through Verruckt's body as he felt a jolt of ice pierce through his side! But how? His armor protected him from everything but that damn sword!

Verruckt quickly spun around to slice Krad in two…but nothing was there. He stumbled out of the icy mist and quickly looked around for the fallen angel…and when he saw nothing he felt another sharp pain surge through him. He looked down at his aching side and saw…blood? Red blood! A dagger of ice was sticking out of his side…then a thought struck him…when Dark had earlier struck his armor with Xilef's blade…had it created a gap in the armor? It must have…he agonizingly pulled the ice free from his flesh and saw that without the visibility to dodge the attack, it had sunk in deep. A cold burning sensation had surrounded the hole in his skin and the wound continued to bleed. 'Damn…' Verruckt mind raced for an explanation as to why he couldn't sense the demon behind him.

Suddenly through the graying mist, the golden hair, white clothed angel had appeared with Verruckt's blood dripping slowly from his hand and a large grin on his face, "That's one…" He said and brought the bloody hand to his lips and tasted a bit of Verruckt's blood, just as mockingly as when Verruckt had tasted his own, "Hmph, your blood is tainted with demon magic…pity, I was hoping it would taste more satisfying."

Dark starred in shock, the savagery in Krad's eyes…the enjoyment of this torment…it was the same type of twisted pleasure he saw in Verruckt's eyes while he toyed with his mind about his plans for the same angelic seraph that now had held the demon king's life at his whim. No… it had taken to many centuries to tame his beautiful hunter, he would rather have died then to lose that spark of humanity within the golden demon. When he had first met Krad, he was clad in white robes of a noble, stained with blood, painted to live that way in the image of his creator, as a guiltless killer, …but his creator was no more…slain on the floor in a pool of blood after having his own creature run a blade through his gut. Within the first few moments of his existence, Krad had already learned the sick pleasure of taking another's life.

_At first glance, Dark wasn't sure what to think of the angel! He was just too beautiful for words, even though he was covered in blood, Dark couldn't take his eyes off of him. Long golden hair; perfectly smooth pale skin, beautiful yet deadly yellow eyes, and flawlessly soft white wings folded on his back… a marvelous creature, Dark had thought. He had hid in the shadows that night just watching him for long moments, barely able to breathe at the sight of him. Krad had stood still starring curiously at the blood on his hands, starring at the red life that gave warmth to his cold skin. He was made entirely of deadly ice and malice frost, a perfect killer, created to be a pawn to be controlled by the very people who gave him life. Dark was like that too…breed to be the perfect thief, trained to steal without question or argument, the only thing he really meant to his family was the heir to a legacy of phantom thieves who plagued the artistic world, and mainly the Hikari's. Dark wanted desperately to reveal himself to the creature and touch his breath-taking skin…but something about the cold and forbidding aura around the demon made him stay silent._

_Something had been burned into Krad's soul that night of his birth into this World of Light… vengeance, death, and the name Niwa…these three things were circulating through his head._

_"Vengeance?"_

_'Vengeance against those who oppose and resist you…' A voice mentally said in his head._

_"Death?"_

_'Death is the only thing that those who stand against you shall receive…'_

_"Niwa?"_

_'Your enemies… the ones who shall receive death and then vengeance shall be yours!' the voice spoke cold and venomously._

_At the sound of his name Dark made a soft, "Huh?" like noise._

_The demon quickly looked up, keen ears and eyes scanned the surrounding basement like chamber. The darkness was thick; the only light to be seen was the light from a torch on the wall beside the now blank canvas behind him. Suddenly the demon came to realize…he was no longer alone._

_Dark pressed his back against the wall with his hands clamped over his mouth and mentally cursing at himself for being so stupid as to allow he presences to be sensed. Rule number one of a Phantom Thief…don't let your self be entranced by gorgeous demon and then make a stupid sound to give yourself away! Dark swallowed down the large lump in his throat and dared to turn around to take another gaze at the demon…only to turn to pure darkness…_

Dark felt as though someone was shaking him and suddenly he pulled himself out of his reminiscing of the past; he found himself collapsed face down on the floor, realizing that he must have passed out due to his own exhaustion. How long had he been out? He shook his head and slowly was able to get to his knees and rubbed his head, he felt slightly better and was breathing normally again, and good signs he thought. Suddenly, he felt something warm on the side of his face…touching it lightly with his hand and then looking at it…Blood? Red blood? Looking around he could see it covered the ground. What the hell happened?

Then memories of the situation before he passed out came flooding back to him. He looked up and saw Krad…his white clothes stained and covered in blood…and but with the malice grin on his face, Dark beat most of it wasn't his.

Verruckt on the other hand wasn't laughing or smiling at all. His forehead had a huge gash on it that was rendering his right eye useless due to all of the blood obstructing his vision, his sword had been discarded, obviously Verruckt's strategy went from force with the sword, to offensive and defensive with magic…and by the looks of it, his defensive spells weren't going very well. Though it did look like Krad had indeed taken some damage, Verruckt seemed to have taken almost as much as he could handle.

Dark slowly rose to his feet and a wave of dizziness came over him; he must have hit his head when he had fallen unconscious. His injured wing gave only a minimal ounce of pain, obviously the wing was numbing itself naturally or he'd grown use to the excruciating injury. Dark held his head a moment to focus his vision and slowly began to feel a sense of hope…and dread.

Krad would win, he was sure of it, Krad was truly at his strongest now and he'd done a number on the dark lord. But even if Krad won and saved the world of light from Verruckt…what was going to save the world from him? Krad was guiltless monster, a terrorifying demon, and a cold-blooded hunter…what was to stop Krad from unleashing that power upon the world? One thing, Dark Mousy. Krad's soul objective once again was his destruction, the elimination of the Phantom Thief, Krad didn't care about throwing the world into chaos like Verruckt…he only cared about draining every last drop of blood out of Dark. Was his angelic and…human Krad gone forever? Would Dark never be able to take pleasure or enjoyment in meeting the beautiful fallen seraph again? Would ever night of his life be as it was so many centuries ago, nights full of blood spilt by both angels over the cities and streets of the ancient world? No…once Verruckt were finished…Krad would take no time in letting Dark escape to lick his wounds…if Verruckt fell then so did Dark, not only because they were still bonded by the pact of light and dark…but once Verruckt was out of the way…all of Krad's attention and malice would be directed towards him.

Dark chuckled a bit and fell back down onto the ground on his knees, laughing at the cruel irony of fate. Even if the greatest threat to the world of light were vanquished…The Great Dark Mousy would also fall at the hands of the breath-taking Seraph…it was quite funny actually. Another thing was…he always imagined that the way he would die was at the Seraph's hands…and now his wish was coming true. There was no sense in defending himself against Krad's final blow; he barely had the strength to stand. 'Oh well,' he thought to himself, 'at least I can say I was killed by an angel before I went to hell…'

Krad's magically abilities were unrivaled; truly he was a master of the art. No one could match him when it came down to a contest of magic. Not even Verruckt could compare, though Krad was surprised that he had lasted this long…but then again…he was a part of his greatest rival and most worthy opponent. And now it was time to end this little skirmish, Krad was growing tired of seeing this shadow's face.

"Verruckt, I grow weary of this bout," Krad said mockingly, "I have more important things to attend to then messing up your pretty face."

"Bastard…YOU DARE MOCK ME!" Verruckt roared in rage. How dare this false angel! He was the king of darkness, and this fool dared to act as though he were but a scratching post on which to sharpen his claws, like a cat trying to pass the time of his boredom.

"I'll tell you what," Krad began amused, "I'll end your miserable existence in but three hits…and as I recall…" Krad said and held up one finger, "You've already struck out once…but being the generous person I am, I'll consider it a ball, sort to speak, which means, you'll get three more chances to strike, before I strike you…" Krad replied with a malice grin setting Verruckt's blood on fire.

"Grrr, DAMN YOU CURR!" Verruckt raged and cast a spell of teleportation, appearing just in front of Krad. He had materialized his blade once again in his hand and brought it down in a vertical slash aimed at splitting Krad's head in two. Krad however looked extremely calm for someone about to die.

Suddenly, just before the came down on him, Krad caught the blade between two fingers, and the blade stopped short! "One…" Krad replied still grinning. Then without warning or notice, Verruckt was sent flying backwards with a hard punch to the gut. Even with the armor on, the sudden attack had knocked the wind out of the dark king and he crashed onto the ground sliding on his back a few feet before stopping to cough up some blood.

Verruckt was in shock, how was this possible? He can never lose, his next attack had to finish off this monster once and for all. How could he go from offensive to defensive so quickly, but this fool was cocky enough to let him have the first attack before he would countered. Verruckt was sure to make this his undoing.

As quickly as he had attacked the first time, Verruckt dash forward again and suddenly with such speed and precision, Verruckt lashed out with his sword and seemingly cut Krad in two…seemingly. But Verruckt wasn't going to fall for the same trick twice, with a smirk and a fast spin, Verruckt whirled around and landed an upper cross slash to the real Krad instead of his reflection.

As quickly as he could, Krad jumped backwards being pushed back by the slash. He quickly placed his feet on the ground skidding back a few feet and then grabbing the ground with one hand to come to a complete stop.

Verruckt stood up tall with a wide grin on his face; this was the most damage he'd done to Krad the whole battle. A gash about and inch and a half thick into his chest, blood streaming down his white trench coat that now exposed pale and bloody skin through the tear.

"You underestimated me," Verruckt sneered, "Did you think I'd fall for the same trick twice? Your friend Dark already wasted that move earlier…when you were weak and helpless…when you were powerless and had to rely on your worst enemy to protect your pathetic life…or did you forget?"

Verruckt should have kept his mouth closed, hurting Krad's pride was far worse then any physical damage anyone could have done to the demon. The thought of having to rely on anyone…much less Dark of all people to protect him…if the fires of rage burned in him before…the fires of hell must be burning in him now.

Krad stood tall with his head down and fists clenched, blood still bleed freely from his chest, though the pain seemed not to affect him one bit. Finally after a few moments of silence, Krad's eyes shot up to meet Verruckt's. Death, anger, rage all glowed like flames within his eyes…and suddenly Verruckt's smile vanished.

"I rely on no one…especially not…" Krad began in a calm voice, then without warning, Verruckt was sent reeling to the floor after a hard right cross to his face. He didn't even have time to recover when he felt Krad's boot come down hard on his chest. "Dark Mousy…"

Verruckt's mind was racing, trying to figure out what had happened. Here the demonic angel stood over him, with his foot on his chest holding him down, his expression was calm but his eyes were full of rage and madness. Then a flash of silver light caught his attention, Xilef's sword! Krad held in his hand the fallen king of light's blessed sword! But before he could even cast a spell to throw Krad off of him…he felt cold sharp steel enter his body. The blade had been driven through the center of his chest, and the blade was thrust in so deep that Verruckt could feel it penetrating bone, muscle, and armor. Pain like he had never felt before. Rage from within him flared, he'd been struck down with a fatal blow…and by none other then his lover's sword.

"GAH!" Verruckt gasped as blood filled his lungs. His air supply was leaving him quickly as his blood flowed out onto the ground.

Krad had said nothing. He only stood there, his foot still on Verruckt's chest just beside the sword that was still deep within the dying king, and stared down at him with his hard cold eyes that held no mockery, pity, or delight…only harsh, cold…frost.

Verruckt starred back at his angel of death, with what vision he had left. His voice had left him, there wasn't enough air left in his lungs to speak with. The sword that had felt so cold going in…now felt so warm within his dying body. The blade was giving off soft…and some how…comforting pulsing vibration, like a heart beat. As his body became colder the blade became more comforting and warmer. Was this what it was like to die? Was this what Xilef felt as he died? Verruckt had feared death…feared it so much that he killed those who threatened to make that fear a reality for him…his father…his people…his lover…all of them. Suddenly he came to realize…that death had been the most peaceful moment in his life. He couldn't hear anything anymore…the sharp waves of pain emitting from his chest began to dull…his whole body felt numb…in fact the only feeling he had… was the sweet and soft warmth of the sword that now claimed his life. It was so soothing, almost loving…and in Verruckt's eyes, it wasn't Krad who stood there anymore, with his hard cold eyes…but it was Xilef. His eyes were so gentle and warm…just as they had always been in life. He would have begged for Xilef's forgiveness had he a voice to plead with…but he could see it…he saw forgiveness in his eyes. Suddenly Verruckt felt no more need to try and breath, his heart that had been beating slower…and slower…finally stopped. His vision darkened to blackness, and then he was gone.

Silence. And endless silence held in the room. The body of the dead king lay in a sea of blood, his head rolled over to one side, his eyes were closed forever, and his face seemed peaceful…almost as if he were an innocent child in sleep. To look at that peace, you would have never guessed that this was the king of darkness in the world of shadows…you would have never guessed that this being had murdered everyone close to him, you would have never guessed that he was a cruel and evil tyrant…no…all you would see was that peaceful face. It was as if the blood on his hands had been washed away and his soul set free. Peace. Absolute peace. Finally, the madness was over…the battle forever finished…Verruckt was dead…and his madness and evil, taken to the grave with him. And still the silence hung loud in the air, as if not to wake the sleeping form that lay in an ocean of red velvet. Stillness. Absolute stillness.

Dark starred at Verruckt's face for some time, with a gaze of pity and relief. When the final blow was struck, a sharp surge of pain gripped his chest making it hard to breath. This must have been what Krad felt when Xilef died…the sign that their shadow was dead…but pain didn't matter to him now, for he was sure his own end would release him of any pain, and his end would come in the form of white wings.

Krad stood there for a moment, still looking down at the dead body below him. He released his grip on the warm sword and left it within the fallen shadow of his nemesis. He calmly stepped into the mass of blood on the ground and turned his attention to Dark, his prime target since the night of his creation. He knew Dark was dying, Verruckt was dead and the bond between him and the king he had just slain was still not severed. It wouldn't be long now before Dark's already weakened body gave into the extreme pressure that was now sucking the life from his heart.

Dark did not even look up to see the golden angel walk towards him. He knew he was there, and what he planned to do, he almost welcomed it; it would be an act of mercy if it would release him from this pain. He remained there kneeling on one knee, still, as Krad's footsteps stopped before him.

"…Haven't seen this side of you in a while…" Dark said quietly after several moments.

"…No…I have had no need to remove it from within its dormancy." The golden seraph replied. Dark could tell he still had a calm expression on his face without even looking up.

Dark winced a moment in pain and shut his eyes tight, and caught his breath as the moment of pain passed, "Well then…no need to delay the inevitable…" Dark said slowly, "Surely you haven't just come over her to chat with me…so just finish what you came over here to do…"

Dark waited to felt the bitter cold of Krad's ice magic to thrust into him and end his miserable pain…but he felt nothing. There was silence between the two for sometime, neither moving to even disturb the air.

Finally, Dark felt and impulse swell up within him, "Stop dragging this on!" He yelled, still starring at the ground, "You know I'm in pain, so just finish it!"

Suddenly, Dark felt a warm hand on his shoulder and felt a soft amount of pressure under his chin raising his gaze up to meet golden eyes. Krad's eyes no longer held that malice and cold look to them, they were as they once were…with a tiny glimmer of humanity, they were softer now and his smile no longer malevolent. This was not the same Krad that had delivered the final blow to the demon king. Krad was kneeling down on one knee with one hand under Dark's chin, his thumb softly stroking it, and his other hand casually placed over his knee.

"It's no fun just to finish you off when you can't fight back…" Krad said softly with no sarcasm held behind it, and Krad pulled his face closer to Dark's, "Besides…one life is enough to take for today…"

Dark felt a light brush of Krad's lips against his. For once Krad was showing affection to him that held no lust…but love. For the first time Krad had been the one to kiss him and even without Dark asking him to. Here he was prepared to die at the angel's hands…and here he was…kissing him. Suddenly Dark could ignore the pain within his body, the pain that was slowly crushing his heart, and only felt that kiss and the warm embrace that followed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adel smiled as he sat alone in a world of darkness that was once the tower of Galseran, holding a dead young man in his arms. Zanus had given his own life during the spell before Adel had the chance to offer his own. The spell had taken a long time to cast, and the two were exhausted…the final ingredient to the spell was a life…and Zanus refused to allow that life to be his sorcerer's. The portal to the world of light was now ready to be opened…and this would be there final good-bye.

_'Daisuke?'_

Daisuke had been left unconscious away from the battle by Krad to protect him before his final fight with Verruckt. Slowly red eyes opened and the unseen voice continued to speak to him.

_'Daisuke…it is done now…' Adel continued in his normal tone of comforting pain, 'the door to your world will open now…and before you were gone…I wanted to say goodbye…and thank you.'_

_'Thank you?' Daisuke asked still laying on the ground exhausted, 'Thank you for what?'_

_'For giving me the chance to meet you…and for helping Zanus and I for fill our purposes of protecting the evil magic within this world. For doing that…Zanus and I can rest in peace…and I thank you…'_

_'Does this mean…I won't see you again?' Daisuke asked sadly._

_'Perhaps…' Adel replied as a tear fell from his cheek, 'One can never truly die…if there are those still alive to remember them… Good bye Daisuke…'_

Suddenly the darkness around him began to dissolve away, a sudden jolt entered his body. The bond between him and Dark had been restored, and he felt as though his body were being lifted upwards in a great suction of empty whiteness. The air around his was flowing fast over him in all directions, the pressure in his brain began to ache and then suddenly it was over and he crashed onto the cold hard marble floor of the museum, the last place he had been before he was drawn into the painting. He heard a loud thud next to him and then all was quiet and dark. Finally, home…he was home! Back to the world he belonged in, home! …And now that he was home…and safe…his exhaustion took over him and his eyes fell shut leaving him surrounded by silent, comforting silence.

Notes from the Author:

Wow…sniffles I almost felt really bad for Verruckt in his last moments…sniffles I think I may have had a soft spot for him there. Okay folks…well only one more chapter to go! Thanks for reading and commenting, hope you've enjoyed the story so far and I'll get the last chapter up as soon as I can. **Bows** Thank you for bearing with me through these long gaps between uploads; hope this chapter keeps you busy for a while. BUT FEAR NOT! ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! So I'll see you again next upload! **Bows** Thanks again!


	21. To Return to The World of Light

**Chapter 21:**

The sky outside was dark…but how could that be…nighttime? When Daisuke had fallen unconscious Dark immediately took over, still drained and exhausted from the rough magical ride back into Daisuke's body and out of the portal that separated the world of shadows and the world of light. Soft violet eyes opened slowly, there was little light in the room, the floor still smashed from when he and Krad had fought before they were thrown into the cursed painting, and through a window he could see…night. It was the same night as the one they had been sucked into the void, all that had happened, all the pain and fighting…everyone who had died…was it all…a dream?

Dark, using every ounce of strength he had left slowly lifted himself onto all fours and then sat down rather ungracefully onto the floor. No…it couldn't have been a dream…it was all too real to have been a dream. He didn't feel any more pain in his chest, at least nothing but the sore feel of one who had been lying on a hard floor for to long, and his wounds from the hard fight with his other self were gone. He examined himself carefully, his limbs were still attached…this was good…he could feel Daisuke peacefully resting inside of him, and the wings on his back were no longer attached to himself, but in a fuzzy lump on the floor called With. The small rabbit like creature was also out cold and resting peacefully, obviously exhausted. He smiled, everything was as it should be…but Krad, the thought struck him like a flash of lightning. Where was his golden haired seraph?

Turning his head over the direction of a soft moan, Dark's eyes met with a white clothed angel who was slowly turning over from his side to his back. Dark grinned and crawled over to him, Krad still had his eyes tightly shut and had a hand over his head obviously exhausted as well. His breath was a bit uneasy, almost afraid to open his eyes for fear of waking to the world of shadows.

"It's okay Krad…" Dark said softly and comfortingly, placing a hand gently on Krad's chest over his heart, yep still beating, quite fast in fact…but after Dark sat there with his hand on him for a few minutes it slowed down normally and his breathing calmed, "You're not dead…you can open your eyes now."

Slowly and cautiously, two golden eyes appeared still hidden slightly behind long golden locks, which Dark gently removed from his face. Krad looked up at him, almost like a prayer had been answered in seeing his face, and he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Welcome back Sunshine…miss me much?" Dark asked cocking an eyebrow and putting on a on his usual cocky grin that Krad secretly adored.

"Not as much as you would have liked me too…" Krad replied and put an arm over his face covering his eyes still tired and not wanting to show Dark how happy he really was to see him.

Krad didn't have to admit it, Dark could tell and settled himself down on top of him, straddling his midsection and looking down at him. Krad slightly moved his arm and looked up a Dark to see what he was doing, and suddenly felt Dark's body against his chest. Dark had laid himself down on him, with his head under his chin nuzzling his neck gently.

Krad could feel waves of comfort and desire run through him, but here and now… he didn't even have the energy, but he's so close…he could feel his heart beat against his chest, his warm breath against his neck, his body heat warming him, so close…right here on top of him! How much he longed to hold him close…just as he did when Dark had expected him to kill him…but he couldn't. He couldn't kill his angelic thief…the thief that stole his heart…that took so many centuries to form and grow. He shifted slightly uncomfortably underneath the weight, he couldn't do this…not here and now… a part of him wanted to kiss the thief with all of his bottled up passion and take him now as his own…but he couldn't. He was to exhausted, and the sweet warmth right now was all he wanted…Dark's hands came up and folded each hand around one of Krad's and placed them over his head lightly. Krad's muscles were still sore and he groaned at the action though it was only a brief moment of pain.

Dark lifted his head up and looked down on the beautiful angel beneath him, he was so perfect…just like the first time he saw him. Perfectly pale skin, beautiful long golden hair, flawless body, and seductive golden eyes…what wasn't to love? Physical attraction indeed…but Krad was just like him…created for the purpose of being used, only to be betrayed by their very masters…trapped within and immortal cycle of reincarnation for eternity, Krad was the only thing in Dark's life that was forever consistent and stable. And if he had to spend eternity in the world…he wanted to at least enjoy it with his sworn rival and enemy.

"…You know…all these years you were trying to kill me…" Dark began calmly as Krad's expression became a bit worried, "And you had your chance…why didn't you?"

Krad sank back slightly and bit his lower lip, then looked away. There was silence between the two for some time before Krad spoke again.

"Because…" He said thinking for a moment; "it's no fun if you're unable to fight back. And you know me…I'd rather beat you at your best." Krad replied with a smirk and narrowed eyes.

Dark smiled, he didn't expect anything less from the hunter, his hunter, his beautiful…eternal hunter.

"I see…" Dark said with a devious grin, "But now look at your situation…"

Krad looked up at him confused and realized that Dark was putting more pressure on him and clamping his wrists to the floor. His confused expression turned to one of surprise and anger.

"You still haven't fully recovered yet from our little adventure…and I've restored more then half my strength…right now you're helplessly trapped beneath me." Dark replied with another smirk and Krad's muscles began to tense beneath him, "I could do whatever I want with you right now, and you'd be powerless to stop me…still satisfied with your earlier decision to let me live?"

Krad said nothing and only bitterly growled. He let his guard down for one second and Dark thinks he can just sit there on him with that cocky grin, mocking him at his helplessness. And to make him feel worse…it was indeed his own fault for not killing him when he had the chance! …Then Krad relaxed himself and returned to his normal expression of emotionless frustration and starred up at Dark through narrowed eyes.

"So…since I am powerless to stop you…what do you plan to do with me then?" Krad asked glaring at the thief.

Dark looked down at the helpless angel beneath him and his grin widened into a look of satisfaction that Krad had submitted to defeat. He reminded Krad of a cat whose prey had finally stopped struggling beneath its paw after being caught in the feline's clever trap.

Dark seemed to be contemplating the possibilities of what he could do to…or with his beautiful prey, and finally decided on one he liked when he brought his face closer to Krad's. As far as Krad was concerned Dark was merely playing with him, teasing him…and he hated it, but remained still and never taking his eyes off the thief.

"I could just have my wicked way with you…" Dark said whispering into his ear, Krad shivered at the feeling of his breath against him but kept still, "But…" Dark continued and nuzzled Krad's neck gently…almost as if he were asking permission, "that's just to easy…and I rather like a challenge too…" He replied and he lightly kissed Krad's neck, "and the real challenge would be asking you nicely…so…" He continued and lifted his head up to be only inches from Krad's, "Do you accept? …I promise to be gentle."

Krad's heart was racing slightly again, as he starred at Dark's beautiful face. But he refused to give in so easily, if Dark wanted him, he'd have to work for it.

"Did you actually expect that to win me over?" Krad asked as if insulted.

"No, not really…" Dark replied with a grin, "But it was worth a try, and I know you enjoyed it too."

"Hmph," Krad said cocking a grin of his own, "Right…well Dark Mousy…" Krad began and relaxed his muscles completely, "Let's see how badly you're willing to fight for me…" Suddenly Krad's muscles tensed in a single second and trusted Dark off of him with a single burst of energy.

Dark gracefully landed on his feet and grinned. This was going to be more fun then he thought. If Krad was going to play hard to get…then he'd have to play rough…though he didn't want to damage his angel to much, so he'd just have to be as gentle as he could.

Krad was on his feet now and in the time it had taken Dark to tease him unmercifully, Krad's energy had returned to him. This was going to prove to be interesting.

Krad was quick to start things off by lifting off into the air, since Dark's wings were incapacitated at the moment, he'd have the disadvantage of being grounded. Krad cast one of his many spells and launched a ball of ice magic at the thief.

Dark could see it coming and quickly jumped out of the way as the ground he once stood on was now covered over with ice. Dark began to chant a spell of his own and suddenly disappeared.

A teleportation spell, or a spell of invisibility? Krad couldn't tell, nor could he pin point the thief's exact location. What good was the advantage of flight if you could find no target?

"Come out Dark!" Krad growled frustrated.

"Looking for me?" Suddenly Krad felt something slam into him from behind and grabbed him around his chest locking his wings in place, he was falling!

Suddenly, just as Krad braced for the crash with the marble floor, he felt nothing…no impact no pain…He had clamped his eyes tight before the expected impact, and now slowly opened them…he had stopped in mid air. Dark must have used a levitation spell before they hit, and now Krad was being held up by Dark who was still holding him tight and immobile from behind.

"Hehe, see caught ya." Dark chuckled proudly, "Play hard to get all you want…but I'll catch you every time."

Krad turn his head to the side and looked at Dark, he hated to admit it, but Dark had indeed won this little bout. He'd been caught, and by his own quarry no less. Suddenly he felt Dark's soft hair nuzzling the back of his neck, it felt so good…but he wanted to hate it and Dark…but he was just so soft and warm, it sent shudders of pleasure and comfort up his spine…he couldn't hate him, and after all they'd been through, he wasn't sure if he could ever bring himself to again.

"So, give up yet? Or should we go another round?" Dark asked pulling Krad closer to him.

Krad never gave him an answer…but suddenly Dark felt Krad's wings melt away and he was able to pull him closer and he kissed his neck lovingly.

"Making my job easier huh?" Dark asked with a purr.

"Only slightly…" Krad replied with a moan as Dark kissed his neck again, "But I'm holding you to your promise to be gentle…"

Dark nuzzled his neck again and whispered in his ear, "Then I guess I better keep it…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke didn't remember much about what had happened before he woke up in his bed. He knew that shortly after he had fallen unconscious outside of the painting, Dark had taken over, after that was just a blur.

"Early this morning, officials reported, the prized painting 'Ein Fenster Nach die Vergangenheit' by Ishoto Hikari was stolen by the infamous Dark Mousy. A blank canvas was found where the painting once hung in Medieval Arts Exhibit, it is believed that the Phantom Thief disabled all of the security systems and replaced the real painting with an empty canvas. It is a terrible tragedy for the art world, but fans of the Phantom Thief are not at all surprised by the nearly impossible theft." Emiko read from the newspaper she held in her hand as she walked into her son's room. "Daisuke I don't remember telling you to take this painting." She replied with her arms crossed.

"Huh?" Daisuke moaned as he sat up…when did he ever take his shirt off? "But…we never stole that painting…" Daisuke said scratching his head and looking down at his shirtless chest, he never recalled going to sleep without it…he didn't even remember how he got in his bed in the first place!

"Oh I see…" Emiko said with a sigh, "Every time something ends up missing it's Dark's fault now right?" Emiko shuck her head and turned to walk out of the room, "Oh well…I was going to ask you to steal it tonight…but since someone has beat us to it, I suppose you're spared for tonight." She giggled as if she knew something that Daisuke didn't, and then left the room.

Daisuke looked after her with extreme confusion…and then decided that he didn't want to know after realizing he was naked.

'Dark…what did you do?' Daisuke asked with a moan and holding his head.

_Dark was fast asleep and seemed to be more tired then he was, but he persistently shuck his to get up._

'Dark!' Daisuke pressed.

_'Mmm…what…?' Dark groaned and rolled back over._

'What happened?' Daisuke asked, 'Are we really back in our world? And how did I end up here? Dark what happened?' Daisuke asked quickly.

_'Woah, woah woah!' Dark groaned and final sat up awake…sort of, 'Stop going so fast…' He said with a sigh, 'I'm to tired for this…'_

'Dark…what happened last night…I can't seem to remember…' Daisuke repeated and shuck his head.

_'Well that's because when we got back you fell unconscious…so I took over…' Dark said stretching._

'I did?' Daisuke asked and looked up at the ceiling, 'so…you brought me back home? But what about Satoshi and Krad?' Daisuke asked concerned.

_'Well…sort of…' Dark said with a chuckle, 'I stuck around the museum for a little while after we got back…then I teleported home. As for Krad and Satoshi…they're fine, so stop worrying…' Dark said with a yawn, 'Now may I go back to sleep? I had a rough night…'_

Stayed at the museum? What could he have possibly had to do at the museum? Suddenly he didn't want to know that either.

Shortly after recovering from his extreme tiredness, Daisuke had gone to the museum; he had to see for himself that the painting was really gone. Verruckt, Xilef, Zanus…Adel…could they all really be gone? The world of shadows, it couldn't be gone…Daisuke ran into the museum that they had entered the night before. There was police tape blocking the entrance but Daisuke slipped in unnoticed and hid behind the walls and in the shadows to pass guards into the Medieval Exhibit.

The room was lit up pretty well and the only person standing in the room was a tall young man with blue hair, he was standing in front of a blank canvas in the center of the now cleared room. The floor was cracked and some of the marble was in chunks around the room, obvious signs of a fight or struggle, and the police still knew nothing of the Hikari's eternal guardian that lived within their prized and young commander, so the battered room looked odd to them as they had never seen anyone oppose Dark, nor did Dark ever stick around for a fight after a successful theft.

"Hello Daisuke…" Satoshi said still starring at the canvas.

"Oh…how'd you know I was here?" Daisuke asked shyly walking towards the other young man.

"Because I can see your reflection in the canvas." Satoshi said glaring at the blank whiteness of the material.

"What? My reflection?" Daisuke now stood beside him and starred at the blank canvas, "I don't see anything…" Daisuke said confused.

"I'm not surprised…" Satoshi said with a sigh and crossed his arms, "It's something I suspected only a Hikari could see…" He replied pushing his glasses up with his hand, "A painting with such magic in it…I should have seen this coming…"

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked a bit worried at Satoshi's tone.

Satoshi was quiet for a while and continued to stare at the painting, "One of the properties of a true Hikari piece is that once the magic within the work is sealed…it looks like an ordinary piece of art…but when the magic is…released…it because a blank canvas to ordinary humans…but to a Hikari…it looks like a mirror."

"Satoshi…but what does that mean?" Daisuke asked blankly.

"It means…" Satoshi said, "That the magic within the painting might not have been destroyed at all…"

"What!" Daisuke exclaimed in a panic, "But…but we destroyed it! Well Krad did but…you mean this thing is still a portal to the World of Shadows?" Daisuke demanded.

Satoshi shuck his head, "No…the portal is sealed…I already checked…I can't get back into the other realm…" He said plainly. "But, that doesn't mean some essence from that world didn't escape to this one. I'm afraid that some of the magic from that world traveled back with us…but I found no evidence of that…and it worries me…" He said with a sigh.

Suddenly Satoshi looked up and felt Daisuke's hand on his shoulder, he looked at the boy and only found a warm smile.

"Well…there's nothing we can do about that now." Daisuke said and put his hands into his pockets shyly, "So in the mean time, let's take our minds off things…do you wanna go out for some lunch? Looks like you haven't eaten much lately."

Satoshi looked confused a moment then smiled, a day with just Daisuke? That didn't sound so bad, "Yeah sure, sounds good." Satoshi replied as Daisuke smiled and lead the way out of the room.

Suddenly Satoshi felt a shiver up his spine and looked back at the blank canvas, something about it made him uneasy…and looking at his own reflection in it unsettled him. He would have to come back here later at night when everyone was gone and seal it…that is…if he still could with a piece of the magic missing from it's depths. He turned away reluctantly and followed after the red haired young man who stood waiting at the entrance to the room for him. He could worry about the painting later, right now he was going to spend the day with Daisuke, and he was going to enjoy it.

Notes from the Author:

OKAY!! WOOOT! Finished the story! Hallelujah plays and I even left off for a third story since nearly every one of my readers asked for one! Though I may not upload one for a while…I have some college applications to take care of. So until then, thank you for reading, commenting, and being patient with me! blows kisses to you all and bows I LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
